First Spring, Last Autumn
by Shikaori Tooya
Summary: First Spring for Levi, last autumn for Petra : "Inilah saatnya untuk membuktikan betapa membanggakannya aku bagimu." Levi : "Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia ini bukan untuk bermain-main. Tekadku kuat untuk bertarung di arena. Aku seorang pemimpin dan tidak mungkin untuk dapat bersamamu…" Petra : "Kurasa ia terlalu cemburu karena aku selalu bersamamu. Heichou, terima kasih..."
1. Ch 1 : Dad, Mother, and Beloved George

Fic pertama dari fandom Shingeki no Kyojin.

Terinspirasi dari anime Shingeki no Kyojin (terutama episode 22 yang haru biru me-lang-lang-buana), film drama Korea My Sassy Girl, dan semua doujinshi Rivetra yang bertebaran dimana-mana (dan selalu berhasil bikin Feel Trip T.T)

Credit : Shingeki no Kyojin by Isayama Hajime, (all about) Shingeki no Kyojin Facebook Page, Google, all owner of images..

DISCLAIMER : Shingeki no Kyojin, Petra Ral, Levi, Hanji, Erwin Smith, Ayah Petra, Erd Gin, Auruo B, Gunter adalah milik Isayama Hajime-sama. Sisanya adalah OC yang tiba-tiba eksis saat fic ini dibuat (kecuali George yang saya bayangkan seperti Tamaki Suoh dari serial Ouran High School Host Club)

Please, go easy on me : typo, plotless, OOC, no meaning story, no feel

Fic ini saya buat untuk menghilangkan momen-momen '_what if_' nya Petra dan Levi yang sudah berhasil membuat saya gak bisa menjalani kehidupan normal selama berbulan-bulan karena kebawa FEEL TRIP _couple_ favorit saya ini.

Thanks buat Isayama Hajime yang telah membuat sebuah karya mengagumkan! O*.*O Anime ini adalah anime pertama yang bikin saya kebawa emosi. Padahal didunia nyata saya cukup dingin kayak Levi (?) #abaikan

Bias di Shingeki no Kyojin : Jean Kirschtein 3

Favorite Couple(s) : Levi x Petra ; Sasha x Jean ; Eren x Annie ; Eren x Mikasa ; Historia x Ymir ; Hanji x Mike

~ Just enjoy, don't think~

* * *

_Hari itu aku terus berlari._

_Terus berlari._

_Aku tidak mempedulikan sakitnya kakiku saat itu. Mataku berlinang air mata dengan tatapan terus ke arah depan –mencari sebuah jalan yang dapat kulalui dan lolos dari semuanya-. Ingin rasanya mulutku ini berteriak, tapi entah mengapa lidah ini terasa kelu. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya berlari, tanpa menengok ke belakang._

BRUUUK!

_Aku jatuh saat itu. Saat aku mencoba bangkit, aku ingat bagaimana mengerikannya sosok yang mengejarku sejak tiga menit sebelumnya. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, aku melihat sosok itu berdiri dibelakangku. Ada palu besar yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi dan aku yakin kalau dia akan mengarahkan palu itu ke arahku._

_Aku tidak sanggup bergerak. Kakiku rasanya sakit sekali. Aku dapat merasakan bagaimana mataku bergetar menatap sosok itu. Yang bisa aku lakukan hanya duduk terdiam dengan tubuh gemetaran sembari memanjatkan doa dalam hati. Aku berdoa agar ayah akan hidup panjang dan semoga kematianku tidak akan terasa sakit._

_Benar saja. sosok itu mengarahkan palunya kepadaku. Aku menutup mata agar merasa lebih siap untuk mati. Tapi saat itu, ia muncul._

_Aku melihatnya. Saat aku membuka mata, aku melihat seorang pria berdiri membelakangiku. Aku melihat bagaimana ia berusaha menahan palu besar dengan sebuah pedang besar dikedua tangannya. Kurasa penjahat yang membawa palu dan pria itu sama kuatnya. Mereka berdua terus menahan senjata masing-masing._

"_Woi, apa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat lari!" ujar cowok itu sembari menengok ke arahku._

_Aku baru mengerti. Cowok bermata sipit yang kini berdiri dihadapanku ternyata sedang mencoba menolong._

"_Cepat lari, bodoh!" ujar pria itu lagi._

"_Eh? I.. iyaa…," aku segera berdiri dan berlari ke balik sebuah tembok. Entah mengapa aku tidak lari lebih jauh. Dari tempat itu aku melihat bagaimana pria pendek yang menolongku itu masih terus menahan palu si penjahat. Tidak berapa lama, aku melihat pria itu melepaskan dirinya dan mundur beberapa meter. Penjahat yang tadi mengejarku berlari dan hendak menyerangnya. Akan tetapi, pria itu dengan cepat segera melompat tinggi, memijak kepala penjahat itu dan menggoreskan satu bilasan pedang pada bagian belakang lehernya sembari melompat untuk kembali memijakkan kaki ditanah._

_Sepertinya bilasan pedang itu begitu parah karena penjahat itu langsung roboh._

TAP.

_Suara sepatu pria itu saat ia mendarat indah sehabis melompat tadi. Setelahnya ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati penjahat yang baru saja dikalahkannya. Kurasa ia hendak memastikan apakah pria besar dengan palu itu masih hidup atau tidak. Setelah ia yakin kalau penjahat itu benar-benar mati, ia melihat ke arahku._

_Tatapan matanya yang tajam membuat aku merasa gugup. Ekspresi wajahnya juga sangat datar sehingga membuatku salah tingkah. Beberapa menit yang lalu ia mengusirku dan sekarang ia mendapati diriku bersembunyi dibalik tembok, memperhatikan pertarungannya sejak tadi._

_Pria itu masih terus menatapku. Tidak lama, ia berbalik dan berjalan dengan tenang._

_Sementara aku masih disana dan terus memandanginya dari belakang hingga bayangannya pergi dari mataku._

_Hari itu, adalah hari pertama aku bertemu dengannya, pria yang telah menyelamatkanku…_

* * *

Setahun kemudian,,

"Pasukan Pengintai akan pergi ke luar tembok!"

"Be..benarkah? Mereka akan berhadapan secara langsung dengan para titan! Kau dengar kabar terakhir? Jumlah dari mereka yang gugur banyak sekali saat menolong para petani garam memasuki gerbang setelah panen!"

Semua orang di kota membicarakan Pasukan Pengintai hari itu. Rasanya tidak ada _spot _didalam dinding yang tidak membicarakan Pasukan Pengintai. Sore itu, semua masyarakat mengiringi Pasukan Pengintai yang akan pergi ke luar gerbang. Semua orang. Ramainya orang-orang yang mengiringi jalan membuat Petra yang baru saja selesai membeli beberapa bungkus kopi ikut masuk ke dalam keramaian. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia dapat melihat satu per satu anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang melewati kerumunan dengan rapi dan gagah berani. Dari semua anggota pasukan yang lewat, ada satu orang yang sangat mencuri perhatiannya.

Levi Rivaille, seorang kopral muda yang dijuluki sebagai _Humanity's Most Powerful Soldier_.

Petra masih ingat betul kalau orang itu adalah orang yang dulu menyelamatkannya dari pria pembawa palu. Kini mata Petra tidak bisa berkedip mengingat kalau dulu dirinya pernah ditolong seorang kopral dari divisi Pasukan Pengintai. Petra benar-benar _speechless_.

"Ayah, aku pulang~," ujar Petra saat memasuki rumahnya yang sekaligus kedai kopi dimalam hari.

Petra menyimpan kantung belanja berisi beberapa bungkus kopi dimeja dan melihat ke sekeliling. Ia belum mendengar sapaan balik dari ayahnya yang harusnya sudah ia dengar sejak beberapa detik yang lalu.

Petra berjalan ke arah dalam rumahnya untuk mencari sang ayah.

"Ayah?" panggil Petra saat ia menemukan ayahnya sedang berada didepan pintu gudang.

"E..eh? Petra, kapan kau kembali?" tanya ayahnya dengan mata sembab saat melihat Petra.

Petra memandang ayahnya yang terduduk didepan pintu gudang. Petra juga melihat ada sebuah foto yang dipegang oleh ayahnya saat itu.

"Itu foto siapa, yah?" tanya Petra.

Ayah Petra menggugup. "Ah, ini ibumu, Petra. Namanya Gloria," jawab ayah Petra dengan sendu.

"Ibu? Jadi, seperti ini ya ibuku?" Petra bertanya balik dengan wajah kemerahan. Seumur hidupnya ia tidak pernah melihat wajah ibunya sama sekali. Bahkan melalui foto. Ayah Petra selalu mengatakan kalau ibunya Petra meninggal ketika Petra masih berumur 3 tahun, tidak mengatakan penyebabnya.

"Ya, ini ibumu.. lihatlah, dia manis bukan?" ujar Tuan Rall saat menunjukkan foto seorang perempuan berambut karamel yang menggunakan jubah hijau Pasukan Pengintai.

"Ibu…. Seorang anggota Pasukan Pengintai?" gumam Petra tidak percaya.

"Dan salah satu yang terbaik," tambah ayahnya.

"Jadi,,, apa ibu meninggal karena…"

Ayah Petra murung dan terdiam sejenak.

"Ayahlah yang harus disalahkan disini, Petra. Gara-gara ayah, kau tidak dapat bersama dengan ibumu dalam waktu lama. Maafkan ayah. Harusnya ayah mencegah dia pergi hari itu," gumam ayah Petra.

Mata Petra mulai berbinang. "Apa ibu meninggal saat bertugas?"

Ayah Petra mengangguk seraya mengelus keningnya dengan kuat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Petra tahu siapa ibunya –walau sedikit. Semua yang ia dengar sore itu membuat perasaannya campur aduk. Pertama, ia merasa bangga kepada ibunya karena ia adalah salah satu anggota Pasukan Pengintai. Yang kedua, ia merasa sedih karena bayangannya mengenai bagaimana ibunya meninggal –ia meninggal karena dimakan titan-.

"Ibu… meninggal karena dimakan titan, ayah?" tanya Petra yang mulai mengucurkan air mata.

Tuan Rall mengangguk dengan sedih.

Dengan erat, Petra memeluk foto ibunya. Sore itu suasana di kediaman Rall penuh dengan kesedihan. Petra tidak menyangka kalau ibunya pergi meninggalkan keluarga mereka dengan cara yang amat berguna namun juga tragis.

* * *

"Mereka kembali! Mereka kembali!"

Hari itu suasana di dalam tembok kembali ricuh manakala terdengar kabar kalau pengambilan garam dari luar tembok berjalan tidak sesuai rencana. Ratusan orang yang pergi untuk memanen garam dan hanya puluhan yang kembali siang itu.

Petra yang juga mendengar kabar kembalinya para relawan pemanen garam segera berlari menuju alun-alun kota. Disana ia melihat kerumunan orang-orang yang memperhatikan kembalinya para relawan sejak memasuki gerbang.

Petra ada disana, ikut memperhatikan sekaligus mencari seseorang. Dari tempatnya ia melihat bagaimana muram dan sedihnya para rombongan pemanen garam. Beberapa diantara mereka ada yang masih terlihat _shock_. Ada juga yang kembali dengan perban disekujur tubuh, tangannya hilang satu, matanya buta, tanpa kaki, dan lain-lain. Selain tiga kereta kuda garam yang mereka bawa, mereka juga membawa dua kereta yang berisi mayat-mayat teman mereka. Dilihat dari jumlah orang yang selamat dan jumlah mayat yang diangkut, ada lebih banyak mayat yang tidak bisa mereka bawa, hilang, atau mungkin dimakan titan.

Petra mengikuti para pemanen garam itu ke sisi kota, tempat dimana garam diolah agar menjadi tahan lebih lama. Begitu sampai disana, Petra segera menghampiri Joseph, seorang pemimpin ekspredisi.

"Tuan Joseph?" sapa Petra.

Joseph yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu pengolah garam melirik ke arah Petra. Pria bertubuh besar dengan kepala botak itu memiliki tampang yang tegas dan aura pemimpin yang kuat. Namun bagaimanapun kuatnya, Petra dapat merasakan kesedihan yang dialami Joseph akibat kehilangan banyak anak buah.

"Maaf, saya mengikuti anda sejak anda memasuki gerbang. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, apakah George bersama dengan anda?"

Joseph tidak menjawab. Ia hanya mengarahkan kepala dan pandangannya pada salah satu kereta kuda yang berisi mayat-mayat. Disekeliling kereta mayat itu banyak sekali teman, kerabat, saudara, keluarga, bahkan kekasih dari mereka-mereka yang telah menjadi mayat sekarang.

Melihat arah pandangan yang diarahkan Joseph membuat bulu roma Petra berdiri.

'_Jangan-jangan…..'_

Petra segera berlari menuju kereta itu dengan hati hancur dan mata berlinang. Dalam hatinya ia berharap Joseph salah memberikan arah.

Saat sampai di kereta yang dimaksud, Petra mencari-cari sosok yang ia kenal. Beberapa lama ia mencari, ia tidak menemukan George yang ia maksud.

Disana ada dua orang pria berkumis yang sedang sibuk menurunkan mayat-mayat dari kereta kuda. Petra memutuskan untuk bertanya kepada mereka.

"Permisi, tuan? Apa anda mengenal George Switzer? Dia ikut ekspedisi memanen garam bersama kalian."

Salah satu pria terlihat melunak. "George Switzer? Kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

"Namaku Petra Rall. Aku…"

Belum selesai Petra bicara, pria itu memberikan satu buah amplop dan satu buah kalung salib dari tasnya pada Petra.

Melihat dua hal yang diberikan pria itu, terutama kalung salib yang banyak dibercaki darah membuat hati Petra semakin berdebar. Matanya tidak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Petra menerima kedua barang itu.

"Aku Milles, teman George selama ekspedisi ini. Dia teman terdekatku. Dia pria yang berani dan tangguh, penuh semangat dan percaya diri. Waktu itu ada salah satu teman kami yang dikejar oleh titan. Mungkin dia merasa bertanggungjawab atas teman-temannya karena kami tahu kalau dia pernah mengikuti latihan militer. Tanpa kami duga, dia tewas karena tertangkap titan. Aku masih sedih melihat bagaimana kematiannya yang mengerikan. Dia sering bercerita tentang dirimu : _Petra yang cantik, selalu bernyanyi dipagi hari, membuatkan kopi dan memberinya senyum setiap hari_. Dia selalu bersenandung tentang dirimu. Sebelum dia pergi menyelamatkan teman kami, dia memberikan amplop itu. Kalung salib itu diambil oleh teman yang ia selamatkan. Dan kini, ia juga sudah tewas."

Petra menangis histeris mendengar cerita dari Milles. Teriakan Petra begitu memilukan dan semakin menyayat hati Milles yang masih sedih karena kehilangan sahabatnya.

"Aku turut berduka, Petra," ujar Milles.

* * *

Dua bulan berlalu sejak Petra tahu kalau pacarnya kini sudah tidak lagi berada didunia. Petra lebih sering murung dan bernostalgia memikirkan saat-saat menyenangkannya dulu bersama George, teman semasa kecil yang berubah menjadi kekasihnya.

Petra larut dalam kesedihan. Ayahnya yang melihat kondisi putrinya pun ikut merasa sedih.

Suatu hari Petra mendapat kabar bibir mengenai pendaftaran militer. Beberapa orang merasa takut saat memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan militer, bahkan ada yang tidak mau sama sekali. Tapi tidak dengan Petra.

Sore itu Petra menemui ayahnya dan menyampaikan keinginannya untuk bergabung dengan militer. Saat Tuan Rall mendengarnya, Tuan Rall marah besar. Ia memukul meja dengan kuat.

"APA MAKSUDMU?! MILITER APA?! KAU TAHU APA AKIBATNYA JIKA KAU BERGABUNG DENGAN MILITER?!"

Petra dengan gugup menjawab. "Ya, aku tahu."

Tuan Rall memukul meja lagi.

"LALU KENAPAAA?!"

Sejenak Petra terdiam. "Aku… aku ingin melupakan semuanya."

"Apa maksudmu, Petra?" ayah Petra menahan emosinya kuat-kuat. Suaranya serak dan berat sekali untuk keluar.

Petra mengepal kedua tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku ingin membalaskan kematian ibu dan George! Semuanya gara-gara titan diluar sana! Karena mereka kita kehilangan orang-orang yang kita cintai! Aku tidak bisa begini terus, ayah! Aku ingin membalas mereka!"

"Jangan bodoh! Kau itu perempuan dan tidak mungkin kau dapat membunuh titan-titan itu!"

"Lalu kenapa ibu bisa?! Kenapa ibu bisa menjadi yang terbaik sebagai perempuan?!"

Ayah Petra tidak bisa menjawab. Petra kemudian pergi ke kamarnya dan menangis selama semalam disana. Pagi dinihari, Petra kabur dan mendaftarkan diri untuk ikut pelatihan militer.


	2. Ch 2 : Petra Rall

**Review Section :**

:: thank you karena udah mau baca dan ninggalin sedikit coret-coret motivasi.. ^^

Guest : Ini diaa~.. ^^

Kikiva - no : Petra sama Levi ketemu di chapter ini. Tapi maaf sebelumnya ya kalau garing dan Levi-nya gak masuk. Entah kenapa saya susah banget bikin Levi keluar.. -_-\

**ENJOOOOOYYYYY~... XD**

* * *

"_Jangan bodoh! Kau itu perempuan dan tidak mungkin kau dapat membunuh titan-titan itu!"_

"_Lalu kenapa ibu bisa?! Kenapa ibu bisa menjadi yang terbaik sebagai perempuan?!"_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

_v_

* * *

Tiga tahun kemudian..

"Apa menurutmu ini adalah cara yang tepat untuk melatih mereka?"

"Tentu saja. Bagaimana pendapatmu?"

"Hmm, entahlah. Tapi di lapangan mereka akan menghadapi hal yang lebih liar. Lihat saja wajah-wajah mereka, begitu lucu. Mereka itu menganggap ini main-main atau apa?" ujar seseorang, penuh sarkasme.

"Levi, kau terlalu serius. Mereka hanya Pasukan Pelatihan. Mereka akan sadar kalau suatu saat nanti mereka harus serius."

"Anak-anak zaman sekarang itu terlalu tidak sadar kondisi. Aku jamin hanya beberapa orang yang akan mampu serius saat waktunya, sementara yang lain tidak."

Levi dan Keith sedang mengawasi latihan para Pasukan Pelatihan dari lantai tiga sebuah gedung asrama. Latihan adu tarung dengan menggunakan pedang itu dilaksanakan di area belakang gedung agar mudah diawasi oleh para pengawas. Cara pelatihan itu adalah : akan dipilih sepuluh orang senior, baik dari divisi Polisi Militer, Pasukan Pengintai, maupun Penjaga Gerbang. Para Pasukan Pelatihan yang ada akan dibagi lima kelompok, sehingga satu kelompok dapat berisi puluhan orang Pasukan Pelatihan. Kesepuluh senior akan dibagi pada lima kelompok tadi sehingga setiap satu kelompok Pasukan Pelatihan akan memiliki dua orang senior. Tugas mereka adalah menjadi juri dan wasit dalam pertarungan antaranggota kelompok dari Pasukan Pelatihan yang ada di bawah 'tanggungjawab'nya. Nilai yang diberikan senior akan sangat menentukan kelulusan mereka. Walaupun diawasi oleh senior, tetap saja ada orang yang menganggap latihan itu sebagai adu tarung mainan, bukan untuk pertarungan yang nyata.

Di antara semua Pasukan Pelatihan yang sedang melakukan adu tarung saat itu, hanya satu orang yang menarik perhatian Levi. Sebenarnya tidak hanya Levi, tapi juga kebanyakan orang di area pelatihan.

"Petra Rall. Dia salah satu yang terbaik dalam melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu. Dia cantik, pintar, cepat dan sulit didekati. Jika dia masuk kedalam Divisi Pasukan Pengintai, kurasa dia akan sama denganmu, Levi." Keith tersenyum.

"Cih, apa maksudmu?" gumam Levi dingin.

Keith dan Levi berdiri mengawasi para Pasukan Pelatihan selama beberapa menit. Selama pengawasan berlangsung, Levi mengakui dalam hati bahwa kata-kata Keith pada detik-detik sebelumnya memang benar. Petra memiliki pergerakan yang lincah, cepat dan efektif saat menyerang lawannya. Di antara semua Pasukan Pelatihan yang ada, Petralah yang paling menonjol di mata Levi. Levi belum menyadari kalau matanya saat itu adalah awal dari semua hal.

* * *

Malam harinya Petra menyengajakan dirinya untuk pergi ke dalam hutan dan berlatih sendirian di sana. Ia berlatih membunuh titan menggunakan Maneuver Gear dan kedua pedang sendirian setiap tengah malam. Berlatih sendirian pada jam itu memang telah menjadi kebiasaan Petra semenjak mereka diajarkan cara membunuh titan.

Setelah satu jam Petra berlatih, Petra mengambil duduk di bawah pohon dan meneguk minuman yang telah ia bawa dari asrama. Tiba-tiba, Petra merasa ada seseorang yang mengawasi dirinya sekarang.

"Siapa itu?" tanya Petra ke arah belakang pohon di dekatnya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Beberapa detik kemudian muncul seorang pria dengan tinggi 160 cm dari balik pohon.

Melihat sosok yang baru saja keluar dari persembunyian, Petra ingat akan masa lalunya. Pria yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah pria yang telah menyelamatkannya dari penjahat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Kau…. adalah….," Petra masih belum percaya pada pemandangan dihadapannya.

"Kau tahu namaku?" tanya pria itu, dingin.

"Levi-heichou," jawab Petra dengan nada agak terbata.

Petra terdiam sejenak. "Jadi, apa aku membuat masalah atau sesuatu?" tanya Petra dengan nada gugup dan takut.

Levi mengambil duduk di bawah pohon, menghadap ke Petra.

"Apa alasanmu masuk militer, Petra?"

Petra agak terkejut karena kapten ini tahu siapa namanya.

"Aku…. ingin membunuh titan."

Levi terlihat datar. "Hanya itu saja?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

"Aku… ingin membalas kematian ibu dan tunanganku. Mereka berdua mati karena titan. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Aku ingin membunuh mereka dan membuat mereka membayar untuk mereka berdua. Itulah alasannya mengapa aku ikut bergabung ke akademi militer."

Api unggun terus menyala. Levi memperhatikan Petra yang terduduk sedih di hadapannya karena mengingat masa lalu.

"Alasan yang standar. Semua orang kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai karena titan. Kau pikir hanya dirimu saja yang menderita? Hanya orang bodoh yang masuk ke akademi militer untuk melakukan balas dendam. Buang – buang waktu saja," timpal Levi.

Petra yang mendengar itu merasa tersinggung.

"Kau pikir kau mampu melawan semua titan yang ada? Kau bahkan belum melihat bagaimana dunia luar. Sombong sekali kau bisa mengatakan akan membunuh titan. Apa jangan-jangan dua orang sebelumnya yang meninggal itu pun adalah orang bodoh yang berniat membunuh titan?"

Petra kesal mendengarnya.

"Ibuku seorang anggota Pasukan Khusus dan tunanganku adalah relawan yang keluar dari tembok untuk mencari garam. Aku tidak peduli jika kau hendak mengatakan mereka bodoh sesuka hatimu, tapi bagiku mereka amat berarti dan kematian mereka adalah kematian yang membanggakan." Petra masih menahan emosinya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi jika kau mati saat menghadapi titan?" tanya Levi datar. "Dua orang yang kau cintai mati karena melayani masyarakat, sedang kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Petra terdiam geram dan kesal mendengarnya.

"Kau pikir mereka akan senang dengan kematianmu, bodoh? Mereka melayani masyarakat agar masyarakat bisa hidup lebih baik. Kau hidup hanya untuk membalaskan dendam. Cih, hidup menjijikkan seperti itu akan segera berakhir tragis, kau tahu?"

Petra yang kesal hanya bisa diam. Ia tidak bisa berbuat apapun mengingat Levi adalah atasannya. Seketika saat itu juga air matanya terus mengalir tanpa henti.

Levi di depannya hanya memperhatikan dengan ekspresi datar.

"Kau kesal? Kau marah?"

Petra hanya diam menangis.

"Tunjukkan kepadaku hasil latihanmu. Aku ingin lihat sejauhmana dendam bisa membuatmu lebih kuat."

Petra menatap Levi dengan mata sembabnya.

"Cepat bangun, bodoh!"

Kata-kata itu membuat Petra lebih 'panas'. Ia berdiri dari tempat ia duduk.

"Ambil dua pedangmu. Anggap aku adalah titan yang telah memakan ibumu dan merobek pacarmu itu. Coba bunuh aku." Levi melepas jubah hijaunya dan menaruh jubah itu di atas cabang pohon. "Kau boleh menggunakan Maneuver 3D karena aku akan melakukannya."

Petra mengambil kedua pedangnya.

"Mulai," ujar Levi memberi aba-aba.

Petra mulai bergerak dengan cepat dan mengibaskan pedangnya ke arah Levi. Di saat yang sama, dengan cepat Levi menggunakan Maneuver 3D miliknya dan terbang menuju ke arah hutan yang semakin dalam. Petra mengejarnya dan terus berusaha menyerang Levi. Karena kecepatan yang sama, Levi selalu berhasil menghindar. Semenit kemudian, Levi mendarat dan Petra tetap berusaha menyerangnya. Levi yang bertangan kosong terus menghindar dari serangan Petra dengan tenang dan emosi yang stabil. Ia juga mampu mempertahankan kecepatannya. Sementara itu, Petra yang memegang dua pedang di tangan kanan dan kirinya terus berusaha menyerang heichou dengan kecepatan stabil dan emosi yang labil. Akibatnya, serangan akhir dilakukan oleh heichou yang sangat sukses menendang Petra tepat di diafragmanya. Seketika, Petra tersungkur jauh ke belakang dengan muntah darah yang cukup banyak keluar dari mulutnya. Satu serangan dari Levi dan Petra ambruk.

Pandangan Petra memburam…..

Selanjutnya…

Petra tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

* * *

Pagi itu begitu tenang dan sejuk di mana Petra membuka matanya yang sudah delapan jam tertutup. Saat ia bangun, ia merasakan perutnya yang masih sakit. Di sekelilingnya hanya ada cat putih yang ia lihat. Butuh delapan detik baginya untuk menyadari kalau ia sedang berada di unit kesehatan.

"Kau sudah bangun?"

Tiba-tiba suara itu terdengar di telinga Petra. Saat ia melihat ke arah sumber suara, Petra melihat ada ayahnya di sana.

Tuan Rall yang malang. Ia terlihat tidak terurus dengan baik. Tubuhnya kurus dan pandangannya sangat sayu ke arah Petra.

"A…ayah?"

Tuan Rall tersenyum. "Petra, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Ayah yang berdiri di sampingnya membuat Petra sadar betapa ia merindukan anggota keluarganya itu.

"Ayah~" Petra bangkit dan memeluk ayahnya dengan erat. Sayangnya, Petra masih belum pulih sehingga perutnya masih terasa sakit saat ia duduk.

"Sudahlah, berbaring dulu saja." Ayah Petra memosisikan anaknya agar ia kembali berbaring.

Ia mengelus kening Petra dengan lembut.

"Maafkan ayah, Petra. Seharusnya ayah tidak bersikap kasar waktu itu. Ayah baru sadar setelah kau pergi. Ayah hanya tidak ingin kehilangan anggota keluarga lagi, itu saja. Setelah mendengar cerita dari beberapa pelatih dan Kopral Levi mengenai dirimu, ayah akan terima jika kau masih bertekad untuk bergabung dengan militer."

"Le..vi-heichou?"

Ayah Petra mengangguk. "Dia bilang kau punya tekad yang kuat, bahkan semua pelatih di akademi mengakui dirimu sebagai salah satu siswi terbaik mereka. Levi-heichou bahkan mengatakan kepadaku kalau aku seharusnya bangga punya putri seperti dirimu. Dia bilang kau tangguh, tanggap dan cerdas. _'Dunia sangat membutuhkan Petra'_, begitu katanya."

Petra menatap ayahnya tidak percaya setelah mendengar sang ayah mengatakan (yang katanya) kata-kata Levi.

"Benarkah, ayah?"

Ayah Petra mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Kau memang mirip ibu sejak awal. Setelah mendengar kata-kata Levi-heichou, ayah jadi dapat melepaskanmu. Tapi, jika kau akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali, ayah akan selalu menerimamu lagi."

Petra merasa terharu mendengar kata-kata ayahnya.

"Lakukanlah apa yang hendak kau lakukan, Petra. Jangan buat dirimu menyesal. Ibu, ayah dan George akan sangat bangga padamu."

Mendengar kata-kata ayahnya, Petra menangis di kasur. Ia ingat bagaimana perilaku buruknya saat kabur dari rumah dan ia menyesal sudah meninggalkan ayahnya sendirian. Ia juga kembali ingat mengenai bagaimana dua orang tercintanya meninggal. Ditambah lagi, ada rasa berterima kasih yang amat besar dari diri Petra pada Levi karena telah membantunya meyakinkan sang ayah agar mengizinkan dirinya bergabung dengan militer.

Di luar ruangan itu, Levi bersandar pada tembok dengan sepucuk surat di genggaman tangannya.

* * *

_Dear, Petra.._

_Maaf karena telah membuatmu kesal kemarin-kemarin. Aku tahu kalau sebenarnya kau mengkhawatirkan aku, tekadku untuk bergabung dengan relawan pemanen garam. Maaf karena aku mendaftar tanpa sepengetahuanmu. Aku melakukan ini karena aku merasa aku belum pernah melakukan apapun yang berarti bagi orang banyak. Aku tidak bisa masuk militer karena kondisiku yang buruk, kau tahu kan? Penyakit ini membuatku tidak bisa bergabung dengan korps dan melayani masyarakat. Oleh karena itu aku bergabung menjadi relawan._

_Petra, aku tahu kalau hari terakhir kita bersama –saat kau mengantarku ke pelabuhan-, adalah saat di mana kau masih khawatir mengenai kepergianku. Tolong jangan begitu. Tersenyumlah. Aku akan membawa banyak garam untukmu. Kau suka memasak bukan? Aku yakin masakanmu akan semakin enak jika kau memberi banyak garam. Akan aku bawa sebanyak yang aku bisa untukmu._

_Petra, tolong jangan mencibirku karena aku ingin menolong banyak orang. Aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu, sesuatu yang berguna dan dapat membuatmu bangga. Kau ingin memiliki seseorang yang dapat kau banggakan bukan? Inilah saatnya untuk membuktikan betapa membanggakannya aku bagimu ^^_

_Petra, tersenyumlah. Jika kau menerima surat ini, tolong jangan bersedih karena kepergianku. Aku melakukan ini untuk kita semua. Aku harap siapapun yang memberikan surat ini padamu dapat menceritakan bagaimana aku selama perjalanan ini._

_Petra, jangan menangis. Kumohon. Kau terlalu cantik untuk membuat pipimu basah, pipi yang selalu aku cium itu. Tolong jangan bersedih karena itu akan membuatku terluka melihatnya. Aku baik-baik saja di dunia sana. Hiduplah yang panjang, Petra. Carilah pengganti diriku yang lebih baik. Pastikan ia lebih sehat, lebih kuat, dan sangat menyayangimu agar kau aman menjalani hidupmu. Aku akan berdoa dari sini agar kau menemukan orang itu. Jika dia jahat padamu, lihat saja, aku akan menghajarnya hingga ia menyesal telah menyakitimu._

_Petra, aku menyayangimu. Selalu dan selamanya. Ingatlah aku sebagai orang yang pernah ada di kehidupanmu dan lupakanlah aku saat kau menemukan pria itu. Sampaikan pada Tuan Rall permintaan maafku karena telah meninggalkanmu sendiri._

_Untuk Petra yang tersayang,_

_Dari kekasihmu, George Switzer_

_PS : tersenyumlah, kau cantik saat tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku ingin terus melihatmu tersenyum dari sini._

* * *

Tuan Rall sedang pergi mencari makanan untuk Petra saat Levi masuk ke ruangan di mana Petra dirawat. Levi membuka pintu ruangan itu dengan begitu pelan. Ia melangkah dengan tenang dan mendapati Petra sedang tertidur di sana.

Levi hanya diam memandangi Petra. Gadis manis di depannya terlihat begitu tidak berdaya dan rapuh. Berbeda dengan saat terakhir kali Levi bertemu dengannya –ia begitu bersemangat, obsesif, agresif, dan tangguh-. Kenyataannya, Petra memang rapuh di dalam, tidak peduli sekuat apapun Petra di mata orang-orang.

Dengan pelan Levi menaruh surat yang baru saja ada di tangannya di atas sebuah meja, dekat vas bunga. Tanpa diduga, suara surat dapat membuat Petra terbangun.

Levi langsung memandang keluar jendela begitu menyadari Petra bergerak.

"He…heichou?" gumam Petra saat mendapati kopral dingin itu ada di kamarnya, memandang keluar jendela yang ada di samping kanan.

Heichou itu begitu tenang, dingin.

"Apa kau sudah menyadarinya sekarang?" Levi membuka dialog.

"Eh?"

"Emosi berlebihan lebih cepat membuatmu terbunuh daripada lawan."

"Oh, ehm,," Petra menunduk terdiam. Ia baru menyadarinya saat Levi bicara.

"Kehilangan orang terdekat memang menyakitkan, walaupun kau adalah seorang pembunuh."

Petra masih tetap menunduk.

"Apa alasanmu menjadi prajurit, Petra?" tanya Levi yang masih memandang awan di luar jendela.

"Mem..balaskan dendam orang-orang yang aku cintai," jawab Petra pelan.

Levi terdiam. Tatapannya datar dan masih ke arah awan yang bergerak.

"Mereka yang mati karena berjuang akan terus diingat. Jika kau ada kesempatan berjuang untuk hidup, hiduplah dan teruskan perjuangan mereka yang sudah meninggal. Melihat orang yang dicintainya hidup adalah harapan setiap orang yang telah pergi. Menjadi prajurit bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jika kau mati dalam peperangan, apa kau yakin mereka yang mencintaimu akan senang melihat mayatmu? Tidak."

Levi memandang ke arah Petra.

"Kau suka latihan tengah malam bukan? Dokter bilang kau akan sembuh sempurna sekitar tiga hari. Mulai sejak kau bangkit dari kasur ini, temui aku di hutan setiap tengah malam. Aku ingin melihatmu bertarung sebagai pejuang, bukan sebagai anak kecil."

Petra mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ke arah Levi lekat-lekat. "Heichou?"

Levi yang dingin melangkah ke pintu untuk keluar dari tempat itu. "Tidurlah seperti bayi agar kau cepat sembuh. Semakin cepat kau sembuh, semakin cepat kau berlatih."

Levi membuka pintu dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

* * *

"Ayah, hati-hati di jalan, ya?" ujar Petra pada ayahnya yang akan pulang ke rumah.

"Terima kasih. Petra juga, hati-hati ya? Jangan lupa, sering-sering kirimi ayah surat agar ayah tahu keadaanmu. Kalau ada waktu, pulanglah ke rumah," ujar sang ayah pada putrinya.

Petra tersenyum mengangguk. "Aku sayang ayah." Petra memeluk ayahnya.

Tuan Rall tersenyum dan membalas pelukan anaknya.

Dari jendela dil antai tiga Levi memperhatikan mereka, sepasang ayah dan anak yang saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Woi, Levi? Apa kau yakin soal melatih anak itu setiap malam? Dia perempuan dan masih kecil. Aku hanya khawatir dia gampang sakit setelahnya," ujar Hanji yang sedang duduk di sofa.

"Ya. Dia punya ambisi dan potensi yang besar. Sayang sekali jika ia tidak diasah."

"Oke..oke.. terserah kau saja."

* * *

Malam yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba. Petra sudah menunggu di tempat yang sama ketika Levi datang menghampirinya.

"Sudah sembuh?" tanya Levi pada Petra.

Petra mengangguk pelan.

"Kau marah padaku?" tanya Levi lagi.

"Sebaliknya." Petra berdiri dari tempatnya duduk dan mengangkat kepalanya.

Di tempat Levi berpijak yang hanya bermodalkan cahaya api unggun, Levi dapat melihat Petra tersenyum. Senyum yang sangat manis, seperti tidak ada kebencian yang tertanam pada dirinya.

"Terima kasih, heichou. Setelah mendengar kata-kata heichou di unit kesehatan kemarin, aku jadi sadar kalau aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh. Aku baru sadar kalau ibu dan George tidak akan bisa kembali lagi meskipun aku sudah membunuh ribuan titan. Aku pikir semuanya akan membaik seperti awal jika aku membunuh para titan itu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa aku begitu terobsesi untuk membunuh mereka. Sekarang aku sadar kalau aku salah. Menjadi prajurit karena dendam memang alasanku sejak awal dan lebih baik daripada menjadi prajurit untuk balas dendam. George dan ibu yang memberikan alasan untukku menjadi prajurit tapi bukan untuk balas dendam. Mereka menjadikan aku prajurit untuk membuat tidak ada lagi korban-korban berjatuhan seperti mereka."

Levi mendengarkan.

"Aku akan berjuang. Aku akan berjuang untuk tetap hidup dengan baik, berusaha membebaskan manusia dari titan-titan di luar sana, dan membuat ibu dan George bangga terhadapku! Heichou, mohon bantuannya." Petra melakukan posisi hormat pada Levi.

"Hnn,, kau lucu sekali," timpal Levi datar.

Petra hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

"Oh iya, terima kasih lagi, heichou. Berkat anda ayah jadi mengerti jalan yang saya ambil ini. Terima kasih banyak." Petra tersenyum senang.

"Sudah selesai ucapan terima kasihnya? Cepat angkat kedua pedangmu. Sekarang, buat aku mengangkat kedua pedangku. Kau punya waktu hingga jam dua nanti."

"Baiklah," ujar Petra seraya mengeluarkan kedua pedangnya. Petra mulai memasang ekspresi serius.

"Aku malas memberi aba-aba. Serang saja aku kalau sudah siap."

Dengan cepat, Petra memulai serangan pertamanya pada Levi. Kali ini berbeda, Petra lebih stabil daripada sebelumnya walaupun emosinya masih sedikit keluar. Pada latihan kali ini Levi masih menghindar dari serangan Petra dan pada beberapa kesempatan ia memukul atau menendang Petra. Petra sendiri yakin pada heichou-nya itu. Ia yakin kalau heichou sebenarnya sedang mengajarinya bertarung secara 'sungguhan'.

'_Jika membuat heichou mengangkat senjata pun aku tak sanggup, bagaimana aku bisa melawan titan?'_ pikir Petra dalam hati.

Malam itu adalah malam pertama bagi Petra untuk menikmati pelatihannya dari Levi. Malam pelatihan itu masih berlanjut hingga beberapa hari ke depan. Pada hari ke lima belas, Petra berhasil membuat Levi mengangkat kedua pedangnya. Pada hari ke enam belas hingga malam ke tiga puluh satu, Petra terus berlatih adu pedang bersama Levi.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari di mana semua Pasukan Pelatihan memilih divisi tertentu sesuai minat masing-masing. Pemilihan divisi akan dilakukan saat senja. Siang itu Petra memikirkan dialognya dengan Levi saat melakukan latihan di malam sebelumnya:

_Levi : "Jadi, divisi apa yang akan kau pilih?"_

_Petra : "Kurasa…. penjaga gerbang."_

_Levi : "… kenapa?"_

_Petra : "Karena…."_

_Levi : "Kau takut?"_

_Petra : "Tidak… hanya saja, aku merasa kalau gerbang adalah batas di mana manusia dan titan dipisahkan. Aku punya firasat kalau suatu hari nanti gerbang kita tidak dapat melindungi kita lagi. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin melindungi gerbang agar bisa menjaga orang-orang dari titan."_

_Levi : "….."_

_Petra : "Aku juga merasa kalau aku tidak memiliki kualifikasi untuk menjadi anggota dari Pasukan Pengintai."_

_Levi : "Kau ini, dasar aneh. Kemarin kau bilang ingin membunuh titan, sekarang ingin menjaga gerbang."_

_Petra hanya tertawa kecil._

_Levi : "Hei,, tanya aku."_

_Petra : "Eh? Tanya apa?"_

_Levi : "Apa saja. Rasanya aneh kalau diam seperti ini."_

_Petra berfikir sejenak. _

_Petra : "Ah, baiklah! Heichou, kenapa anda bisa masuk militer?"_

_Levi melirik dingin ke arah Petra yang membuat Petra sedikit takut._

_Petra : "Ka…kalau boleh tahu…"_

_Pandangan Levi beralih ke bintang-bintang yang ada di langit._

_Levi : "Komandan Erwin yang memintaku bergabung. Setelah kehilangan terbesar Pasukan Pengintai pada waktu itu, Komandan Elvis mengundurkan diri dan Erwin ditunjuk untuk menggantikannya. Erwin berfikir kalau kualifikasi sebagai Pasukan Pengintai haruslah seseorang yang kuat dan tidak takut bertempur serta berpengalaman dalam bertarung. Oleh karena itu, dia memintaku bergabung."_

_Petra : "Heichou direkrut?"_

_Levi : "Ah. Aku bahkan tidak mengenal akademi militer selama tiga tahun sepertimu. Hanya enam bulan pelatihan."_

_Petra : "Wah? Hebat sekali! Bagaimana bisa, heichou?!"_

_Levi : "Karena sebelum aku masuk militer, aku adalah pembunuh bayaran."_

_Seketika suasana berubah hening._

_Petra : "Pem…bunuh bayaran?"_

_Levi hanya diam dan meneguk minumannya._

_Levi : "Boleh kuberi saran padamu?"_

_Petra : "Eh?"_

_Levi : "Kau punya tekad dan kemampuan yang bagus. Kecepatan, kemampuan analisis, skill bertarung, dan fleksibilitasmu sangat bagus. Kau akan memperoleh nilai tertinggi dengan mudah jika lebih berusaha. Manusia membutuhkanmu, Petra."_

_Petra : "He…heichou?"_

_Levi berdiri dan menutup botol minumnya._

_Levi : "Kau tahu harus kemana jika kau akan menggunakan potensimu itu."_

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

Percakapan di malam itu terus membuat Petra berfikir. Saat Petra memandang langit –melihat awan yang bergerak disertai burung-burung yang terbang kesana kemari-, ia melihat kedamaian. Kemudian Petra melihat ke arah dinding yang tinggi menjulang jauh di depannya, ia melihat keamanan. Sedetik kemudian Petra melihat ke sekelilingnya, ia melihat teman-temannya. Mereka tersenyum dan tertawa, berbincang satu sama lain, dan mereka hidup.

Petra menggerakkan sedikit kakinya, lalu ia melihat ke arah bawah. Ia melihat tanah, asal dari semua kehidupan dimulai dan berakhir.

Petra merasa memiliki semua keindahan. Ia memiliki langit yang berwarna biru, tanah berwarna coklat kemerahan, dinding tinggi yang kuat dan tebal, serta kehidupan bersama dengan teman-teman lainnya.

Ia tidak ingin semuanya berakhir mengerikan. Dinding yang roboh, langit berubah menjadi buram, tanah menjadi merah, yang hidup menjadi mati. Mengapa tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi?

Petra baru mendapat ilham ketika memikirkan semuanya. Dinding yang kuat tentu tidak akan menolong manusia. Sumber makanan yang hampir langka, tidak. Sumber makanan akan sangat banyak ditemukan jika manusia mampu pergi lebih jauh ke luar dinding. Sumber makanan langka karena manusia tidak bisa mengambilnya dari wilayah yang dipenuhi titan, di luar tembok. Manusia akan tetap punah karena kekurangan makanan. Itulah alasan mengapa dinding tak akan mampu melindungi manusia selamanya. Manusia akan tetap punah jika mereka berada di dalam dinding. Semuanya karena titan!

Karena titanlah ibunya meninggal, karena titanlah George meninggalkannya. Walaupun mereka memiliki alasan yang indah untuk meninggal –berjuang-, tapi tetap saja mereka meninggal karena titan ada di dunia.

Jika Petra memutuskan untuk menjadi penjaga gerbang, ia tidak bisa menghentikan kutukan dari titan-titan yang ada.

Ya…

Satu-satunya cara untuk menjamin kehidupan manusia adalah : membunuh semua titan yang ada. Manusia akan bebas jika mereka mati. Dan Petra dapat melakukannya jika ia keluar dari dinding. Pasukan Pengintai adalah satu-satunya cara di mana ia bisa melakukannya!

Dan senja itu, Petra resmi memasuki Divisi Pasukan Pengintai bersama Gunter, Auruo dan Erd Gin.


	3. Ch 3 : Levi Rivaille

Hari itu adalah hari pertama dimana Petra Rall menjalani pilihannya sebagai bagian dari Pasukan Pengintai. Pada pagi itu Petra mendapat tugas pertamanya dari Levi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah membersihkan seluruh ruangan di Blok C, tempat dimana kantor Levi dan asrama para pasukan bawahannya berada. Petra mengawali tugas di pagi itu dengan membersihkan kantor Levi terlebih dahulu. Sementara itu, sang pemilik kantor tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Ditengah-tengah pelaksanaan tugasnya, Petra mendengar suara pintu dibuka dengan keras.

"LEVIIIIII….!" suara itu mengagetkan Petra.

Saat Petra melihat ke arah sumber suara, Petra melihat Hanji yang membuka pintu dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Selamat pagi, Hanji-san!" ujar Petra sambil memberikan pose hormatnya.

"Ah,,, dimana Levi?" tanyanya dengan senyum pada Petra.

"Ah, heichou sedang berada di Blok A. Kurasa beliau sedang bersama Komandan Erwin."

"Ah, baiklah. Eh, ngomong-ngomong kau Petra Rall, kan?!" seru Hanji sambil menunjuk Petra dengan semangat penuhnya.

"Ah, iya," jawab Petra gugup.

Hanji menghampiri Petra dan memperhatikan wajah gadis mungil itu lekat-lekat.

"Hmmm,,, jadi yang seperti ini ya seleranya si Levi itu?" gumam Hanji.

"Eh, maksudnya?"

"Ah, tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Oh iya, bagaimana Levi saat menjadi pelatihmu?"

"Ehmm,, dia tegas dan serius. Aku banyak belajar dari pelatihannya," jawab Petra gugup.

"Hmmm,, begitu ya? Tapi dia cukup baik memperlakukanmu, kan?"

"Iya."

"Hmmm,, kurasa dia tahu cara memperlakukan wanita, pada akhirnya. Kau tahu? Levi bisa lebih kasar bahkan mungkin membunuhmu tanpa sungkan walaupun saat latihan. Saat aku mendengar niatnya untuk melatihmu, aku sempat berfikir kalau dia sudah tidak waras lagi. Ya, walaupun dia memang sudah tidak waras. Manusia yang tidak memiliki emosi seperti dia kan aneh, hahahahahahaha~!" ujar Hanji sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Petra hanya _bengong_ memperhatikan.

"Yah, tapi jika Levi yang mengatakannya, aku yakin dia tidak salah. Dia banyak memujimu, Petra. Katanya kau adalah yang terbaik di angkatanmu. Dia mau melatihmu karena dia melihat potensi besar yang ada padamu. Mungkin dia sedikit merasa terganggu karena kau masuk akademi militer karena keinginanmu sendiri, sedangkan dia direkrut," tambah Hanji.

Petra hanya terdiam takjub melihat Hanji yang mempu berbicara sepanjang itu. '_Dia tahu banyak sekali tentang Levi,' _pikirnya.

"Yah, kalau begitu, sampai nanti Petra. Lain kali kita cerita-cerita lagi. Selamat bertugas~" Hanji meninggalkan Petra termenung diruangan itu sendiri. Ia keluar ruangan dan menuju arah sebelah kanan.

Beberapa detik kemudian, seseorang datang ke ruangan itu.

"Woi,, Petra?" suara itu juga mengagetkan Petra yang sedang menyapu lantai. Saat ia melihat ke arah pintu, ada Levi berdiri disana.

"Ah, heichou?"

"Lama sekali membersihkannya. Apa saja yang kau lakukan, huh?" tanya pria berekspresi datar tersebut sambil berjalan menghampiri Petra.

"Ma.. Maaf heichou, sayaa…"

Belum selesai Petra bicara, tiba-tiba Levi memakaikan Petra sapu tangan miliknya untuk dijadikan penutup hidung.

"He..heichou?"

"Ini pertama kalinya, masih aku ampuni. Jika aku melihatmu bersih-bersih lagi tanpa menggunakan penutup hidung, kau harus _push up_ sebanyak 200 kali ditempat. Mengerti?"

Petra _blushing_ tanpa ia sadari. "Baik, heichou."

Levi berjalan menuju pintu untuk keluar dari tempat itu. "Jangan lupa, aku mau sapu tanganku itu kembali tepat jam 4 sore nanti, setelah kau cuci tentunya."

"Baik, heichou!"

Levi keluar dari ruangannya dan berjalan sekitar dua meter ke arah kanan. Disitu ada Hanji yang sedang bersandar pada tembok.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Levi pada si perempuan berkacamata.

"Dia cantik dan manis. Aku juga bisa melihat tekad seorang prajurit dari matanya. Seleramu bagus juga, Levi," jawab Hanji sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Tch. Kau pikir menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidup sebagai pembunuh akan membuatku menyukai perempuan yang seperti apa? Dasar menyebalkan!" ujar Levi sambil terus berjalan yang diikuti oleh Hanji.

"Oi, oi, jangan marah dong, Levi. Memang sih aku sempat berfikir kalau seleramu itu pasti yang manis seperti Petra. Habis kau dingin begini, jadi butuh sesuatu yang hangat! Oh iya, kau mengikuti nasihatku untuk memakaikan sapu tanganmu pada hidungnya tidak? Bagaimana reaksinya?" tanya Hanji dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Berisik. Jangan disini kalau bertanya. Nanti akan terdengar yang lain."

"Ah, iya,,iya… ayo cari tempat lain untuk membicarakannya."

* * *

Setelah bergabung dengan Divisi Pasukan Pengintai, Petra sering diajak untuk melakukan ekspedisi diluar dinding bersama Levi. Selama melakukan ekspedisi, Petra sering terjun untuk ikut membunuh para titan dan mengobati para prajurit ketika mereka terluka parah atau cedera. Karena tujuh per delapan Divisi Pasukan Pengintai merupakan kaum adam, Petra yang baik hati dan perhatian menjadi terkenal diantara kaum laki-laki dan tidak sedikit yang menjadikan Petra sebagai _gebetan_ mereka.

Hampir semua pria memperhatikan Petra, termasuk Levi. Levi tidak menunjukkan hal itu secara langsung seperti pria-pria lainnya. Ia hanya memperhatikan Petra dari jauh dan dibalik layar. Ia tidak mau ada salah satu dari anak buahnya yang merasakan ada ketertarikan khusus dari dirinya pada Petra. Ia harus menjaga imejnya sebagai pemimpin, baik dihadapan anak buahnya maupun Petra.

Hari itu pasukan Pengintai kembali ke dalam dinding. Mereka biasa kembali saat sore hari. Malam itu, Levi menyengajakan dirinya untuk masuk ke kamar Petra, dengan sedikit alibi –dengan bantuan Hanji tentunya.

TOK TOK TOK.

"Ya, sebentar." terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan.

Sang heichou gemetaran. Ia merasa gugup dengan ide bodoh Hanji kali ini yang memberi ide untuk masuk ke kamar Petra. Tidak lama kemudian, Petra membuka pintu kamarnya.

"He..heichou? ada apa?" tanya Petra kaget saat melihat pimpinannya.

"Inspeksi kamar mendadak. Terkadang kadet suka melakukan hal-hal aneh dikamar mereka." tanpa menunggu izin dari Petra, Levi segera masuk ke kamar itu dan menyerahkan sebuah kertas pada Petra.

"Itu laporanku mengenai kinerjamu saat ekspedisi. Simpanlah dan jadikan bahan evaluasi agar lebih baik pada ekspedisi berikutnya."

Levi melihat ke sekeliling dan Petra membaca laporan itu. Di laporan itu Petra mendapatkan nilai hampir sempurna pada setiap aspek kinerja yang dinilai.

"He…heichou?" tanya Petra.

Levi menengok ke arah Petra.

"Bagaimana bisa aku mendapat nilai 95 untuk semua kategori? Aku rasanya tidak sehebat itu."

Levi mulai gugup, walau wajahnya masih standar seperti biasa. '_Hanji sialan! Sudah aku bilang kalau memberikan nilai sempurna pada setiap kategori akan membuat Petra curiga! Dasar Hanji!'_

"Kau meragukan penilaianku?" tanya Levi dingin.

"Eh, ti..dak, heichou… maaf."

"Aku memberi nilai sebesar itu karena kau pantas mendapatkannya. Aku juga sudah berdiskusi dengan Erwin mengenai performamu dan dia juga setuju kalau kau memang menunjukkan performa yang baik. 'Petra benar-benar bertalenta,' itu kata Erwin dan aku percaya itu."

Levi menengok ke Petra yang berada dibelakangnya. "Aku mengagumi daya juangmu, Petra. Kau benar-benar hebat," tambah Levi.

Petra _blushing_ bukan kepalang. "Terima kasih, heichou. Semuanya karena heichou aku bisa begini. Pelatihan dari heichou benar-benar membuatku menjadi lebih baik. Oh, dan, aku juga belum mengucapkan terima kasih pada heichou karena sudah menolongku dulu."

Levi melirik ke arah Petra. "Hmm?"

"Iya, beberapa tahun yang lalu heichou telah menyelamatkanku dari kejaran orang jahat. Aku bahkan tidak tahu siapa dia dan apa salahku padanya. Dia mengejarku sambil membawa palu yang sangat besar. Jika heichou waktu itu tidak menolongku, mungkin aku sudah…."

"Jadi itu kau?" tanya Levi.

Petra mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Orang itu memang harus aku bunuh." Levi tidak lagi melihat Petra. Ia kini melihat ke arah sepatunya.

"Dia adalah buronan raja yang telah membunuh lebih dari lima puluh orang di dinding Maria. Dia kabur dari penjara dan aku harus membunuhnya agar tidak lagi jatuh korban. Sayangnya, aku terlambat dan dia berhasil membunuh tiga kolegaku saat berusaha menyergapnya."

"Ah, maafkan saya, heichou. Saya turut berduka."

Levi hanya diam lalu ia melihat sebuah kalung salib yang tergantung diatas tiang kaki ranjang milik Petra. Levi mengambil kalung itu dan memperhatikannya baik-baik.

"Kau anggota relijius?" tanya Levi.

"Ah, bukan. Itu peninggalan milik tunangan saya dulu, George. Dia tewas saat ekspedisi panen garam diluar gerbang dan hanya itu satu-satunya barang yang tersisa darinya." Petra menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Levi hanya terdiam memandangi gadis berambut karamel itu. Hatinya terasa agak panas.

"…Kau masih menyukainya?" tanya Levi dengan ekspresi datar namun ada sedikit nada penasaran.

Petra yang tadinya tersenyum berubah menjadi muram.

"Ya. Sesekali aku masih mengingatnya."

Levi terdiam cukup lama.

"Oh, begitu," komen Levi yang dibarengi dengan menaruh kembali kalung salib itu ke tempatnya semula.

"Bersihkan kamarmu, Petra. Masih banyak debu dikamarmu. Hidungku jadi gatal," ujar Levi sambil berlalu keluar kamar.

"Ba..baik, heichou!" jawab Petra ketika Levi sudah menutup pintu kamarnya. "Aneh, padahal kan kamar ini baru aku bersihkan tadi sore," gumam Petra.

Levi keluar dari kamar itu dengan perasaan terganggu. Mendadak ia merasa sebal pada Petra, entah mengapa. Sementara pada sisi hatinya yang lain, Levi merasakan cemburu yang amat sangat pada George, tunangan Petra yang sebenarnya sudah tiada.

* * *

Ekspedisi diluar dinding ke 49.

Hari itu Petra mendapat pemandangan mengerikan dimana teman baiknya, Maria Vendessa dimakan oleh titan hidup-hidup. Cara tewas yang mengerikan : Maria awalnya hendak memotong bagian pundak titan berukuran 9 meter itu. Tanpa diduga, titan itu berhasil menangkapnya dan menggigit Maria dari kepala hingga ke bagian dada.

Petra terdiam melihat darah Maria yang bercucuran ke daerah disekitarnya. Matanya semakin melebar manakala ia melihat sang titan menghancurkan tubuh Maria yang hanya setengah lagi dengan begitu mudahnya.

Karena _shock_ melihat teman terdekatnya selama di akademi meninggal, lutut Petra lemas dan ia terduduk diatas batu besar. Petra yang malang, kini terduduk dan siap ditangkap oleh titan yang baru saja memakan Maria. Di saat itulah, Levi mengeluarkan jurus andalannya –melakukan serangan dengan cara memutar tubuhnya seperti gasing. Pada langkah pertama ia menghancurkan satu tangan yang tadinya akan digunakan titan tersebut untuk mengambil Petra. Setelah itu, Levi berputar ke leher titan dan memotong bagian pundaknya dengan amat cepat. Titan itu mati dan dengan segera Levi menggendong Petra untuk pergi dari situ.

"DASAR BODOH! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, HAH?! KAU RELA SAJA MATI DITANGAN MAKHLUK-MAKHLUK BUSUK ITU?!"

Petra tidak menjawab karena masih _shock_ atas kejadian tadi.

"WOI PETRAAA! SADARLAH!"

Karena Petra tak kunjung sadar, akhirnya Levi melepaskan Petra dari tangannya dan menampar dengan keras wajah Petra agar ia segera sadar. Kuatnya tamparan Levi membuat Petra terjatuh dan memuntahkan sedikit darah.

"SADAR BODOH! KITA MASIH BERPERANG!" Levi berteriak dan Petra terlihat tidak menghiraukannya.

Disekitar Levi, banyak anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang melihat dan mengerubungi. Beberapa diantaranya berusaha menenangkan Levi, sementara yang lainnya ada yang marah karena Levi bisa begitu kasar dengan perempuan.

Levi menampar Petra lagi. "INI BELUM APA-APA DAN KAU SUDAH MENYERAH?!"

Levi terus menampar Petra dan meneriakkinya dengan kata-kata kasar. Petra tetap tidak bisa sadar.

* * *

Tengah malam, Levi mengunjungi Petra ke kamarnya. Disana Levi dapat melihat Petra yang masih murung karena kematian Maria.

"Petra?" Levi berada dihadapan si gadis karamel.

"Heichou?" balas Petra pelan. "Maaf, aku sudah gagal menjadi prajurit. Aku sudah gagal membunuh titan itu. Aku…aku…."

Air mata Petra mengalir deras. "Aku tidak bisa melindungi manusia yang ada didekatku,,," tambah Petra dengan agak meringis.

Levi memeluk Petra dengan erat. Petra sendiri agak terkejut saat mendapati kedua tangan Levi melingkari tubuhnya.

"Menangis saja. Jika dua puluh tamparanku tadi sore tidak mampu membuatmu sadar, dan jika menangis ini membuatmu lebih baik, menangislah saja."

Mendengar itu, Petra tak kuasa menahan air matanya.

"Tapi aku akan membuat baju heichou kotor."

"Tidak apa-apa. Jangan pikirkan itu sekarang."

"Ta..tapi, heichou… kalau ada yang melihat kita, nanti mereka…."

"Petra,,, ini perintah."

Mendengar kata-kata heichou yang mengizinkannya untuk menangis, membuat Petra tak kuasa lagi untuk menahan kesedihannya, malam itu dipelukan Levi. Petra terus histeris selama beberapa menit. Yang memeluknya, Levi hanya terus berusaha bersikap dingin. Jika ia bukan seorang petinggi seperti sekarang, mungkin ia akan menenangkan Petra dengan cara yang lebih manis daripada sekedar memeluknya.

Beberapa jam berlalu hingga akhirnya Petra dapat menenangkan diri. Perasaannya sudah lebih stabil sekarang.

"Sudah lebih baik?" tanya Levi dengan nada dingin. Ia mengambil tempat duduk disamping Petra, dipinggir ranjang.

Petra mengangguk. "Euhm, terima kasih, heichou."

Levi memperhatikan bajunya yang kotor dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Ma.. maaf heichou karena telah mengotori pakaianmu. Aku…."

"Petra," potong Levi.

Petra menoleh ke arah Levi dan menunduk saat ia melihat Levi membuka kemeja dan melemparnya ke lantai. Petra blushing.

"Aku hanya ingin mengatakan padamu, kalau kau akan melihat lebih banyak lagi kawanmu yang mati."

Petra masih menunduk.

"Semuanya begitu, aku pun begitu. Aku sudah melihat lebih banyak yang mati hingga hari ini. Kau pun akan melihatnya juga nanti. Selama ekspedisi kau sibuk menghabisi semua titan yang kita temui. Saking sibuknya hingga kau tidak melihat sekeliling. Banyak yang butuh bantuan, banyak yang meninggal dan kau tidak memperhatikannya."

Petra terdiam. Levi memakai jubah hijaunya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang _shirtless_.

"Berlatihlah terus agar tidak mati. Oh ya, aku ingin kemejaku ada dimeja besok pagi. Pastikan kau mencucinya dengan bersih terlebih dulu."

"Baik, heichou."

Levi keluar dari kamar itu dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana ia seharusnya berada –kantornya.

Setelah beberapa menit Levi keluar, Petra memungut kemeja pimpinannya itu dan menciuminya dengan lembut. "Heichou berkeringat, tapi wangi,,"

Petra memandangi kemeja itu dengan tatapan terlembutnya.

'_Maria…_

_Jika kau masih ada disini kau pasti akan mengolok-olokku. Kau yang selalu mengolok-olokku karena aku menyukai heichou. Aku tidak mengerti tapi bagaimana bisa kau berfikiran seperti itu?_

_Maria.._

_Bolehkan aku bersikap tolol? Aku akui aku memang bohong selama ini dengan bilang kalau aku hanya mengagumi Kapten Levi. Apa kau akan mengolok-olokku? Karena aku memang sangat menyukai Kapten Levi. Sangat-sangat suka…'_


	4. Ch 4 : Confession(s)

"Petra! Kau urus lehernya sementara aku menyileti tubuhnya!" seru Erd Gin pada Petra yang berkuda disampingnya.

"Baiklah!" balas Petra mengerti.

Erd Gin segera menancapkan kail maneuvernya pada kaki titan abnormal dihadapan mereka. Dengan bantuan maneuvernya, Gin melukai banyak bagian tubuh titan itu dari arah bawah ke arah atas. Karena gerakannya yang cepat, titan itu tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melawan. Disaat yang sama, Petra menancapkan kail maneuvernya ke leher titan yang sama lalu ia memotong daging pundaknya.

Setelah titan itu roboh, Petra dan Gin mendarat ke punggung kuda masing-masing dan mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat dimana para anggota Pasukan Pengintai berkumpul untuk beristirahat dan bersiap-siap pulang.

Ketika telah sampai ditujuan, Petra mendapati Levi sedang mengelap pedangnya dengan sapu tangan di dekat Xena, kuda kesayangan sang kapten yang sedang makan dari ember. Petra turun dari kudanya dan berjalan menghampiri Levi.

Setelah berdiri dihadapan Levi, Petra menilik Levi dari sudut ke sudut - atas-bawah, kiri-kanan, depan-belakang, timur laut-tenggara-barat laut, dan lain-lainnya.

Levi memperhatikan Petra yang sedang menilik dirinya dengan seksama –yang sebenarnya bagi Levi terlihat begitu menggemaskan-.

"Ada apa?" tanya Levi dengan nada terganggu.

"Apa heichou baik-baik saja? Ada yang luka tidak?"

"Tch. Aku baik-baik saja." Levi kembali mengelap pedangnya.

"Benarkah?"

"Aku serius. Mengganggu saja." Levi masih terus mengelap pedangnya.

"Heichou ini…. kalau ada luka aku kan bisa membantu heichou untuk mengobatinya. Kalau dibiarkan bisa infeksi lho." Petra mengeluarkan ekspresi khawatirnya.

"Iya…iya, dasar bawel. Beri minum kudamu sana," ujar Levi dengan dingin.

Petra tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Baik, heichou."

Petra segera berlari menuju tempat kudanya berada dan memberi minum.

Dari tempat dimana Levi duduk, ia dapat melihat –beberapa meter didepannya- bagaimana sabarnya Petra mengurus Rosy, kuda Spanyol yang sebenarnya agak 'bandel'. Tangan mungil Petra begitu lembut membelai Rosy yang selalu saja sulit menerima perintah sang majikan. Levi tersenyum, sangat tipis, nyaris tidak terlihat.

Tanpa Levi dan Petra sadari, dari kejauhan Auruo memperhatikan mereka sejak tadi.

"Oi, Gunter? Menurutmu, apa Petra menyukai heichou?"

"Lho? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" tanya Gunter seraya memberi minum kudanya.

"Sadar tidak? Setiap kali istirahat sehabis ekspedisi seperti sekarang, Petra selalu saja menghampiri heichou dan menanyakan keadaannya dengan ekspresi khawatir. Padahal semua orang juga tahu kalau heichou tidak bisa mati, kan?" ujar si pria berjambul, Auruo Bossard.

"Ah? Perasaanmu saja kali. Semua orang menghormati heichou. Petra juga pasti begitu. Lagipula Petra itu kan suster kita disini, jadi wajar saja kalau ia memperhatikan heichou. Heichou juga pemimpin, jadi kurasa wajar juga jika ia menanyakan keadaan heichou lebih dulu. Makanya, kalau kau suka pada Petra, cepat-cepat tunjukkan padanya. Kalau tidak, kau akan begini terus pada setiap pria yang dikhawatirkan Petra."

"Aku sudah berkali-kali berusaha menunjukkan padanya, tapi dia terlalu tidak peka."

"Woi..woi,, aku ikut bergabung, ya?" tiba-tiba Erd Gin menghampiri kedua temannya dan ikut bergabung untuk menyuapi air pada kudanya.

"Woi, Gin? Menurutmu Petra menyukai heichou tidak?" Gunter menyapa Gin sekaligus membawanya masuk ke perbincangan sebelumnya.

"Ah? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?" balas Gin.

"Auruo. Dia merasa kalau Petra menyukai heichou. Lihat saja tampang menyedihkannya ini. hahahaha!" jawab Gunter.

Gin _nyengir _melihat Auruo yang memang tampak putus asa.

"Levi-heichou itu terlalu keren. Dia tenang, berwibawa, dan selalu berhasil membuat setiap orang terpana dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Banyak sekali perempuan yang menyukai tipe seperti heichou itu. Kalau Petra memang menyukai tipe seperti itu, mengapa kau tidak berusaha untuk menjadi seperti Levi-heichou saja?" ujar Gin pada Auruo, yang sebenarnya asal bicara.

"Ah, benar juga Auruo! Kau dan Kapten Levi kan punya sifat yang berbeda. Cobalah sekarang bersikap seperti Levi-heichou! Bisa saja benar kalau Petra memang lebih menyukai pria berperawakan dingin." Gunter ikut menimpali.

Mendengar saran dari kedua temannya, nampak secercah harapan pada wajah Auruo yang tadi sebenarnya sudah begitu muram. "Oh, benar juga katamu, Gin. Ide ini patut dicoba! Mungkin akan berhasil!"

"Woi, kalian bertiga."

Suara itu mengagetkan Gin, Gunter dan Auruo, yang sebenarnya adalah suara milik Levi.

"Pastikan kuda kalian telah mendapat istirahat yang cukup. Sekitar enam menit lagi kita akan pulang," ujar Levi dengan tatapan dingin pada ketiga bawahannya.

"Baik, heichou..," ujar Gunter dan Gin sambil terus memperhatikan Levi yang pergi melewati mereka.

Gin, Gunter, dan Auruo terdiam sejenak.

"Hei, menurutmu apa dia mendengar perbincangan kita tadi?" tanya Gunter pada Gin dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Kurasa tidak. Jika iya, dia pasti akan berkata : '_apa yang kalian perbincangkan, bodoh?'_."

Tanpa Gin dan yang lainnya ketahui, Levi sebenarnya mengetahui apa yang menjadi bahan perbincangan mereka sejak beberapa menit yang lalu. Dari luar Levi terlihat tenang seperti biasa. Dalam hatinya, ia berbeda.

'_Terkutuklah tiga orang itu,'_ gumam Levi kesal dalam hati.

* * *

"Auruo?"

"Iya. Bawahanku yang punya tampang lebih tua dari umurnya itu."

Hanji tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar kalimat terakhir Levi.

"Hahahahahahahahahahha! Levi, kau juga sudah tua kan sebenarnya?!"

"Berisik, ah," ujar Levi dingin pada Hanji yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haduh, Levi. Tapi menurutku, perempuan semanis Petra itu akan lebih menyukai lelaki yang keren, dingin dan tangguh seperti dirimu."

"Benarkah?" tanya Levi pada Hanji sambil melirik dengan sedikit intonasi penasaran.

Tiba-tiba Hanji terlihat ragu. "Eh, tapi Komandan Erwin juga keren. Ia juga tampan, tenang, penuh percaya diri, berwibawa dan tangguh. Badannya bermassa pula. Oh iya, Swadovski juga sama. Ia juga hampir sekeren Komandan Erwin. Eh, Peter juga! Dia juga tampan dan tangguh. Sudah hampir 50 titan yang ia bunuh sendirian! Wah, nyatanya banyak juga ya pria tangguh di divisi kita. Mereka bertiga juga punya tinggi badan yang ideal. Kalau dipikir dengan logika, seharusnya Petra lebih menyukai mereka bertiga, ya? Apalagi Swadovski. Ia juga pasti menyukai Petra. Selain itu…."

"…Hanji," panggil Levi dengan penuh penekanan,

"Eh? Ma,,,maaf Levi. Aku baru sadar kalau banyak juga lelaki tampan yang ada di divisi kita. Hahahahaha.," ujar Hanji.

"Tch. Terserahlah," balas Levi seakan tidak peduli.

Hanji hanya tersenyum. Sebenarnya ia senang sekali melihat Levi yang sekarang. Levi yang sekarang adalah Levi yang menjadi lebih hangat setelah bertemu dengan Petra. Perubahan baik ini membuat Hanji terharu. Ia bahkan rela untuk tidur lebih larut hanya untuk mendengar keluh-kesah Levi mengenai Petra. Keluh kesah sang kapten muda sudah seperti santapan malamnya selama beberapa minggu terakhir. Hanji bahkan sangat mendukung Levi untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Petra. Dan hanya Hanji satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui masalah Rivetra ini.

* * *

Pagi itu Levi berniat mengambil laporan evaluasi ekspedisi di kantor Erwin. Saat melewati lorong pertama, Levi memergoki Petra yang sedang berbicara berdua dengan Auruo. Bukannya menegur, Levi malah bersembunyi dibalik pilar dan menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua.

Dan penampilan Auruo berubah drastis hari itu. Ia yang dulunya berjambul, kini menggunakan poni belah pinggir. Ia yang dulunya berpenampilan simple –kaus dan jacket Divisi Pasukan Pengintai-, kini berpenampilan sangat rapi dan…. berpakaian seperti Levi.

"Ehm,, Petra,, mau kemana kau setelah latihan nanti?" tanya Auruo pada Petra.

Entah mengapa Levi merasa hari itu Auruo punya nada bicara yang agak aneh, tidak seperti biasanya. Ia merasa nada bicara Auruo hari itu sedang memarodikan seseorang, tapi ia lupa siapa.

"Aku? Tidak tahu. Mungkin mengasah pedang dan memeriksa maneuver 3D. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Petra balik.

"Ehmm,, mau menemaniku makan di Usso Pusso? Gunter bilang makanan disana enak," jawab Auruo.

"Eh? Maaf, tapi kurasa…."

"KAU HARUS MAUUU!" tiba-tiba Auruo berteriak dan membuat Petra kaget.

Auruo menenangkan dirinya dan kembali bicara. "Petra, kurasa aku harus berterus terang sekarang. Aku, aku,,"

Petra yang masih kaget menunggu Auruo menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Levi yang sedang menguping merasakan ketidakberesan pada degupan jantungnya.

"Aku suka padamu, Petra! Aku, aku tidak bisa menahannya lebih lama lagi! Selama ini aku berusaha membuatmu mengetahui apa isi perasaanku ini, tapi kau selalu saja menganggapku tidak ada. Aku, ingin menikah denganmu!"

Petra _blushing_ bukan kepalang dan menunduk malu. Mendadak ia merasa gugup dan lututnya terasa lemas.

Sementara itu, Levi berusaha menahan perasaan kacau balau yang tiba-tiba melanda. Ia masih bersikap tenang walau dalam hatinya ia ingin berteriak : Jangan terima dia, Petra!

"Jadi, bagaimana?" Auruo meminta kepastian pada gadis mungil dihadapannya.

Petra terdiam sejenak. Lalu ia memandang Auruo dengan tatapan penuh permintaan maaf.

"Auruo-san, maaf. Aku tidak bisa menerima perasaan itu karena .. karena… karena kita adalah prajurit. Jika aku menyukai Auruo-san, maka aku harus bersiap kehilangan Auruo-san di medan perang. Hal itu juga berlaku sebaliknya, Auruo-san akan sedih jika aku tewas dimedan perang, bukan? Aku… aku masih ingin menjadi prajurit. Aku sudah memutuskan hal ini sejak lama. Aku ingin terus mengabdikan diriku, pada umat manusia dan…"

"Levi-heichou?" tanya Auruo yang sekaligus menyambungkan.

"Eh?" Petra _blushing_ saat mendengar nama Levi disebut. "Iya," jawab Petra singkat.

Levi yang ada dibalik pilar mendadak merasa terkejut, tapi pada saat bersamaan ia merasa ada aliran hangat ke jantungnya.

"Aku,,, sangat mengidolakan Levi-heichou. Dia berani, cerdas, selalu tenang, stabil, dan juga tangguh. Aku ingin menjadi seperti dirinya, bisa bertarung tanpa rasa takut untuk melindungi umat manusia. Dia sumber inspirasiku hingga saat ini. Oleh karena itulah, aku bertekad untuk terus mengabdi sebagai bawahannya. Aku ingin banyak belajar darinya, aku ingin menjadi seperti Levi-heichou."

Mata Petra begitu berbinar saat mengatakannya pada Auruo.

Jauh beberapa meter dibelakang mereka, Levi masih setia mendengarkan.

"Hhhh~,,, ya sudah. Jika sainganku adalah Levi-heichou, aku tahu aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi. Tapi ingat, Petra. Sebelum kau bersanding dengan seorang pria didepan altar, aku akan terus berusaha untuk mendapat pengakuan darimu. Sampai nanti," Auruo mengacak-acak rambut Petra sambil tersenyum lalu berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Petra yang terdiam disana.

Petra masih terdiam saat Levi keluar dari tempat persembunyian.

"Oi, Petra."

Petra yang mendengar suara heichou menoleh ke belakang. "Heichou?"

"Aku lapar. Buatkan aku makanan," pinta Levi dengan raut wajah datar.

Petra mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Baiklah."

Didapur…

"Ini heichou, silakan." Petra menaruh secangkir kopi hangat dimeja, dihadapan Levi.

"Ah." Levi menyeruput sedikit kopi itu. Dalam hati, ia mengaku kopi buatan Petra sangat enak.

"Heichou, apa yang ingin anda makan?" tanya Petra ramah.

"Buatkan aku masakan terbaikmu. Aku tidak ingin makan sampah."

"Baiklah~.." Petra segera berjalan menuju meja dapur, menggunakan celemeknya dan mulai memotong sayuran, sambil bersenandung riang.

Levi memperhatikan Petra dari meja makan. "Kau sedang senang, ya? Ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan pagi ini?"

"Eh? Tidak ada heichou. Maaf sudah mengganggu. Hehe.."

"Tidak apa-apa." Levi menyeruput kopinya lagi.

Saat Levi menaruh kopinya di atas meja, Levi berfikir mengenai sesuatu yang gila. Sesuatu yang mungkin akan ditertawakan Hanji karena begitu kekanak-kanakkan. Dari dalam sakunya Levi mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat. Tanpa sepengetahuan Petra, Levi melukai ujung jari telunjuk kirinya dengan sengaja. Setelah berhasil melukai dirinya sendiri, Levi segera menyimpan pisau lipat itu disakunya.

"Cih. Sialaaann!"

Drama dimulai.

Petra yang mendengar rintihan Levi segera menoleh ke belakang, ke tempat dimana Levi duduk. Dari situ ia melihat Levi dengan telunjuk kiri yang berdarah cukup banyak. Melihat heichou yang terluka, Petra langsung histeris dan spontan ia menghampiri Levi dengan membawa semangkuk air hangat dan beberapa obat dari kotak P3K disana.

"Heichou, kau kenapa?" tanya Petra dengan penuh cemas.

"Ini? Ah, jariku hanya tergores paku yang sedikit menonjol di kursi."

Tanpa bertanya lebih jauh, Petra segera merendam tangan kiri Levi di dalam mangkuk air hangat. Levi cukup terkejut melihat Petra yang begitu tanggap mengobati jarinya. Selama tangan Levi ada dimangkuk, Petra membantu membersihkan darah yang mengalir disekitar telunjuk sang kapten. Setelah beberapa lama, Petra mengangkat tangan Levi dan mengelap jari telunjuk yang 'terluka' itu dengan menggunakan sapu tangan. Setelah telunjuk itu kering, Petra mengolesi obat merah ke bagian yang luka dan membalutnya dengan perban.

Diam – diam Levi memperhatikan Petra dengan raut wajah tenangnya. Selama Petra mengobati jarinya yang terluka, Petra terlihat sangat khawatir. Tidak hanya air mukanya, tubuhnya pun gemetaran selama mengobati Levi.

"Heichou, lain kali hati-hati, ya?" ujar Petra setelah ia selesai mengobati Levi.

Levi hanya terdiam. Dalam hati, ia sebenarnya sangat senang diobati oleh Petra.

"Tunggu ya, heichou? Aku akan membuatkan makanan untuk anda."

Petra kembali ke meja dapur dan kembali memasak.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Hanji datang ke dapur dan ia memergoki Levi yang sedang menyantap sepiring besar spaghetti dan Petra yang duduk agak jauh darinya. Keduanya memperhatikan Hanji yang baru saja datang ke dapur.

"Oh, kalian berdua ada disini? Sedang apa?" tanya Hanji dengan logat khasnya.

'_Mengganggu saja,'_ ujar Levi dalam hati.

"Aaaahhhh~! Spaghetti! Levi, aku minta ya?" seru Hanji dengan raut wajah penuh kebahagiaan saat melihat spaghetti.

"Tidak boleh. Bikin saja sendiri," jawab Levi dingin.

"Hmmm… dasar pelit." Hanji manyun.

"Hanji-san mau? Kebetulan saya buat agak banyak. Jika mau, saya bisa panaskan untuk anda?" tawar Petra.

"Oh, benarkah? Petra~, kau memang bidadari~… wajar saja kalau banyak sekali pria menyukaimu, ya?"

Mendengar itu Levi langsung tersedak.

"Heichou?" Petra segera mengambilkan air putih dan memberikannya pada Levi. "Ini heichou, minumlah."

Levi mengambil air itu dan meneguknya sampai habis.

Hanji hanya mesem-mesem melihat Petra dan Levi yang saling berinteraksi satu sama lain.

Tiba-tiba..

"Ah, selamat pagi, Levi-heichou, Hanji-heichou? Petra, Swadovski terluka parah! Dia membutuhkan bantuan darimu secepatnya!"

"Benarkah?" Petra terkejut mendengar kabar yang di bawakan salah satu koleganya barusan.

"Obati dia, Petra. Biar aku yang memanaskan spaghettinya sendiri," ujar Hanji.

"Baik, Hanji-san. Levi-heichou, saya permisi dulu."

Petra dan pemuda yang tadi memanggilnya pergi bersama-sama menuju tempat keberadaan Swadovski. Setelah Petra dan temannya menjauh, Hanji mengambil duduk di hadapan Levi dan tersenyum padanya. Levi yang sedang asyik menikmati spaghetti jadi terpaksa berhenti sebentar.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Tidak apa-apa, Levi-heichou~.." goda Hanji dengan menggunakan nada yang agak seduktif.

"Cih, berisik ah."

"Aaah, Levi. Lihatlah, banyak sekali yang membutuhkan Petra, ya? Kudengar bahkan banyak cowok rela melukai diri mereka sendiri agar bisa diobati oleh Petra. Mungkin Swadovski juga begitu sekarang."

Levi merasa tersinggung. "Oh."

Saat itu Hanji melihat telunjuk Levi yang di lilit perban.

"Levi, telunjukmu kenapa?" tanya Hanji penasaran.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya tergores sedikit."

* * *

Malam itu Petra berada di meja kerjanya. Didepan matanya ia melihat lima surat yang teronggok di atas meja.

Kelimanya surat cinta. Satu dari Swadovski –ia memberikannya setelah Petra mengobatinya-, satu dari William, satu dari Gaspard, satu dari Raffi, dan satu lagi dari Pavotti.

Petra hanya termenung melihat kelima surat cinta itu. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara membalas surat mereka satu per satu. Di dalam pikirannya sekarang hanya ada Levi-heichou seorang. Pria yang sudah mengisi hatinya selama 3 tahun ini. Pria terdingin, terkasar, tertenang dan terhebat yang pernah ia temu. Entah mengapa Petra lebih menyukai lelaki pendek dengan perangai kurang menyenangkan seperti Levi dibandingkan dengan kelima pria yang memberinya surat cinta hari ini. Kelima pria itu hangat, memiliki banyak teman, cerdas, dan penuh sopan santun. Apalagi Gaspard, dia begitu tahu cara memperlakukan wanita dengan baik. Bahkan William, ia begitu manis.

Tapi mengapa?

Petra menghembuskan nafas panjang dan melamun sejenak memikirkan perasaannya pada Levi. Semakin hari, rasa penasaran yang ia tanam semakin berkembang seiring dengan intensnya pertemuan mereka.

* * *

Pagi itu Levi mendapati satu teko kopi hangat di atas mejanya, lengkap dengan satu cangkir putih, sepotong kue manis dan... ada sepucuk surat yang di tinggalkan disana.

Levi membuka surat itu. Dan saat ia membaca isinya…

_Selamat pagi, heichou.._

_Hari ini cukup dingin. Karena aku ingat heichou tidak terlalu suka dengan udara dingin, lantas aku membuatkan kopi jahe ini untuk heichou. Mungkin rasanya agak aneh, tapi ini cukup ampuh untuk membuat tubuh terasa lebih hangat. Ayahku sangat menyukai ini kalau musim dingin datang. ^^_

_Dan, sebenarnya aku punya sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada heichou sejak lama._

_Mungkin ini akan terasa sangat tidak sopan, tapi.._

_Aku benar-benar suka pada Levi-heichou. Suka sekali. Aku bisa bertahan hingga sekarang ini karena heichou. Heichou adalah panutan dan inspirasiku sampai saat ini. Aku ingin terus bersama dengan heichou, aku ingin terus belajar dari heichou._

_Jika heichou menganggap aku tolol karena telah menulis hal-hal seperti ini, sejujurnya, aku juga merasa tolol. Tapi.. rasanya salah juga jika aku terus diam._

_Jadi, bagaimana menurut heichou?_

_Salam hormat,_

_Petra_

Levi _speechless_ membaca surat dari bawahannya itu. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera menuju tempat Hanji dengan membawa surat itu di saku celananya. Kopi hangat yang ada di atas meja ia tinggalkan begitu saja tanpa ia sentuh sama sekali.

* * *

"Levi, kurasa dia memang suka padamu," komentar Hanji sambil membaca isi surat dari Petra.

Levi duduk membungkuk di sofa merah sambil memegang secangkir kopi yang ia dapat dari kantor Hanji. Ia terdiam dan merenung. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Lho? Kok malah bertanya balik? Kau kan suka padanya. Terima saja~!" seru Hanji dengan wajah sumringahnya.

Levi menatap Hanji dari jauh. "Cih. Kau pikir segampang itu, apa?"

"He? Apanya?"

"Kau lupa kalau kita ini prajurit? Aku kapten dan dia itu bawahan. Mana bisa kita punya hubungan serius."

"Hmmm,, benar juga," gumam Hanji. "Tapi masalahnya, kalau sekarang kau menolaknya, sayang sekali lho. Untuk membuat sepucuk surat ini, Petra pasti mengumpulkan banyak sekali keberanian sebelumnya. Jika kau menolaknya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaannya. Ditambah lagi, sebenarnya kau juga menyukai gadis ini, kan?"

Levi menghirup nafas panjang dan membuangnya sambil _facepalm_.

Hanji tersenyum maklum melihat Levi yang kebingungan di hadapannya. "Pikirkan saja dulu baik-baik, Lev. Putuskan yang terbaik untukmu dan dia."

Levi masih terdiam, bingung hendak melakukan apa.


	5. Ch 5 : The Answer?

**Chapter 5 :**

**Cr : semua pemilik dan peng-upload doujinshi dan fan art Rivetra di dunia maya.**

Hampir semua adegan di sini terinspirasi dari doujinshi dan fan art..

**REVIEW SECTION :**

** Christy : thank you buat reviewnya~.. gak apa-apa kok dipanggil kakak juga.. hehe.. :)**

** Petra Kindness Ral : ...Petra bakal hidup, kok. Tapi dalam wujud lain dan Levi gak akan bisa lihat dia nanti.. :)**

**- ENJOY-**

* * *

Pada pagi di hari selanjutnya, Petra berjalan menuju tempat kerja Levi sambil membawa sebuah nampan berisi satu teko kopi hangat dan sepiring roti bakar. Ia berjalan sambil tersenyum malu dan bersenandung.

Beberapa menit Petra berjalan, kini ia hampir sampai di tempat tujuannya. Saat ia melihat ke arah ruangan Levi, ia melihat pintu ruangan itu terbuka.

Petra cukup merasa heran.

'_Tidak biasanya heichou bangun sepagi ini,_' pikirnya.

Saat Petra hendak memasuki ruangan itu, ia melihat Levi yang sedang duduk di kursi kerjanya. Tepat di samping Levi, duduk seorang perempuan blasteran Cina dan Swiss yang juga merupakan lulusan dari angkatan Petra, Alessia Zolland. Mereka berdua terlihat akrab mengobrol. Selain itu, Petra juga dapat melihat hadirnya sebuah teko berisi teh hangat dan sepiring biskuit lemon di atas meja Levi, yang merupakan tempat di mana teko berisi kopi dan roti bakar Petra seharusnya berada.

Petra terdiam melihat semuanya. Levi dan Alessia juga terdiam saat mereka memergoki Petra yang berdiri di pinggir pintu.

"Heichou?" gumam Petra.

"Ada apa, Petra? Pagi-pagi begini sudah mengganggu," ujar Levi dengan ketus.

Alessia terlihat bingung.

"Ti…tidak, heichou. Ma… maaf, saya bermaksud memberikan sarapan ini untuk Komandan Erwin. Maaf,, saya pikir saya salah masuk ruangan. Permisi…"

Petra segera berlalu dari tempat yang baru saja ia pijak dan melangkah ke suatu tempat yang lebih jauh lagi. Ia merasa malu dan bodoh bersamaan.

Petra terus berjalan hingga akhirnya ia sampai di tempat Erwin.

Tok tok tok. Petra mengetuk pintu ruangan sang komandan.

"Masuk."

Mendengar izin dari penunggunya, Petra membuka pintu ruangan itu dan ia melihat Komandan Erwin yang sedang disibukkan dengan banyak kertas di atas meja kerjanya.

"Selamat pagi, komandan," sapa Petra dengan nampan yang dibawanya.

"Pagi. Kau anak buah Levi, kan? Ada apa?" tanya Erwin.

Petra yang sedikit gugup menghampiri Erwin sambil membawa nampan. "Benar. Nama saya Petra Rall. Saya hanya ingin memberikan sarapan pagi ini untuk komandan. Sekarang sedang peralihan musim dan komandan pun terlihat sangat sibuk. Jadi saya merasa khawatir soal kesehatan anda. Berhubungan dengan hal itu, akhirnya saya membuatkan sarapan pagi ini untuk anda," ujar Petra dengan wajah yang dihiasi senyum manisnya.

Erwin merasa tersanjung. Baru kali ini ada bawahan perempuan yang membuatkannya sarapan. "Oh? Terima kasih sekali, Petra."

Petra tersenyum sambil mengangguk. Ia menyimpan sarapan yang ia bawa di meja tamu sebelah kanan meja kantor Erwin.

"Saya permisi dulu, komandan?" pamit Petra.

Erwin tersenyum penuh kharisma sambil mengangguk.

Petra pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Erwin yang penasaran segera menghampiri sarapan yang dibuat Petra. Pertama, Erwin mengambil roti yang ada di piring dan mencicipinya.

'_Hmmm manis,'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Karena Erwin menyukai makanan manis, ia menyukai roti itu.

Kemudian Erwin menuangkan kopi ke cangkir yang ada. Seruput pertama cukup membuat Erwin _kapok_ meminum kopi itu. "Pahitnyaa…," gumam Erwin. "Levi pasti suka sekali kopi ini. Aku perlu menambahkan gula."

* * *

Empat hari telah berlalu sejak Petra memberikan surat cintanya pada Levi. Sudah empat hari pula Levi tidak mengajak Petra bicara, bahkan ketika bersih-bersih. Setiap kali ada acara bersih-bersih, Gunter-lah yang selalu mengabari Petra, bukan Levi lagi. Jika biasanya tugas Petra adalah membersihkan kantor Levi, kini Petra ditugaskan untuk membersihkan daerah dormitori pasukan Levi. Saat berpapasan pun Levi selalu menatap lurus ke depan, tidak melihat ke arah Petra seperti biasanya. Dan setiap pagi, bukan Petra yang Levi cari untuk membuatkan makanan, tapi Alessia.

Petra menghembuskan nafas panjang. Wajahnya terlihat kesepian. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat bosan dan jenuh. Sore itu, Petra menyendiri di lorong dormitori-nya. Dari tempatnya berada, Petra menikmati pemandangan halaman dalam gedung asrama kemiliteran mereka.

"Petra?" suara itu mengagetkan Petra yang termenung.

"Heichou?" gumam Petra tidak percaya saat melihat Levi ada pada jarak 3 meter di sampingnya.

Raut wajah Levi masih seperti biasa, datar. "Ayo kita bicara."

Levi membawa Petra ke pinggir sungai di dekat markas. Disana sepi dan Levi menjamin kalau tidak akan ada satu orang pun yang melihat mereka. Lima menit pertama mereka berdua saling diam – duduk di pinggir sungai itu. Pada akhirnya, Levi menunjukkan surat yang telah mengganggu perasaannya beberapa hari terakhir.

"Ini, kau yang menulisnya?" tanya Levi sambil melirik ke arah Petra.

Petra mengangguk pelan sambil tertunduk.

Levi memandang ke arah depan, melihat pepohonan tinggi.

"Jadi, apa maksudmu Petra?" Levi memulai pembicaraan sambil menunduk. Nada bicaranya sangat datar dan berat.

"… Aku hanya ingin menyampaikan pada heichou kalau aku menyukai heichou. Maaf kalau heichou merasa tidak nyaman," jawab Petra singkat dengan volume suara yang amat rendah.

"Memang.. tidak nyaman."

Rasanya seperti ada lima pisau yang sangat tajam menusuk jantung Petra. "Maafkan saya, heichou."

"Petra, apa kau masih ingat janji saat masuk akademi militer?"

Petra mengangguk.

"Aku tidak pernah mengikuti latihan militer, tapi aku tahu janji itu. Aku memutuskan untuk masuk ke dunia ini bukan untuk bermain-main. Tekadku kuat untuk bertarung di arena. Aku bisa mati hari ini atau besok dan aku tidak menyesal kalau itu terjadi. Karena, tidak ada yang lebih membanggakan bagi seorang prajurit selain tewas karena menolong orang banyak, benar bukan? Aku serius dalam menjadi seorang prajurit. Kau mengerti maksudku?"

Petra mengangguk lemah.

Levi berdiri dari tempatnya mengambil duduk, menandakan kalau perbincangan di sore itu telah berakhir.

Pemuda tertutup itu kemudian berbalik dan berjalan meninggalkan Petra yang masih duduk termenung.

Levi terus melangkah, semakin jauh dari Petra. Ekspresinya datar, namun hatinya tidak tenang.

'_Petra… maafkan aku…._

_Aku tidak bisa melakukannya…_

_Maafkan aku…_

Sudah delapan langkah yang Levi ambil untuk semakin jauh dari Petra.

_Aku seorang pemimpin dan tidak mungkin untuk dapat bersamamu…_

_Maaf, Petra…._

Empat belas langkah yang telah sang kapten ambil. Cintanya masih duduk jauh di belakangnya.

_Aku mohon, katakan sesuatu padaku…_

Dua puluh langkah telah diambil.

_Katakan kalau kau akan terus berusaha menggapaiku…_

Dua puluh lima..

_Kumohon, katakanlah sebelum aku semakin jauh berjalan.._

Tiga puluh...

_Petra...'_

Levi terus berjalan meninggalkan Petra, tanpa menoleh sekalipun ke belakang. Kata-kata yang ingin sekali ia dengar dari bibir gadis itu hanya terngiang di hatinya saja.

* * *

Sudah seminggu Levi tidak lagi menerima seduhan kopi setiap pagi atau pemandangan rambut merah karamel yang sering ia temui berada disekitar dormitori dan kantornya.

'_Kemana, Petra?'_ pikirnya.

'_Apa dia marah?'_

Siang itu Levi bertemu dengan Gunter yang sedang berjalan di lorong.

"Selamat siang, heichou."

"Ah," balas Levi. "Oh ya Gunter, apa kau melihat Petra?"

"Petra? Ummm,, Petra sedang berlatih di tengah hutan bersama Auruo. Kurasa dia akan kembali tengah malam nanti seperti biasa."

Mendengar itu Levi merasa sedikit cemburu. Seminggu tidak bertemu dan kini sang kekasihnya sedang bersama dengan pria lain. "Oh, baiklah."

* * *

Tengah malamnya Petra berjalan dengan lemas menuju kamarnya setelah seharian berlatih bersama Auruo. Mata dan tubuhnya terasa sangat berat. Tubuhnya basah kuyup mengingat pada beberapa jam terakhir ada hujan yang amat lebat terjadi. Langkahnya semakin pelan semakin ia jauh berjalan.

Ketika Petra sudah berada pada jarak satu meter dari kamarnya, Petra ambruk dan ia pingsan.

Keesokkan siangnya Petra terbangun dan ia merasakan suhu panas - dingin melanda secara bersamaan pada sekujur tubuhnya. Di keningnya, Petra merasa ada sebuah kain basah menempel.

"Sudah bangun, rupanya."

Petra menoleh ke arah suara dan melihat ada seseorang berdiri di samping kanannya. Pandangan Petra masih buram, tetapi Petra tahu benar kalau suara yang tadi ia dengar adalah suara milik Levi.

"He…heichou? Itu anda?" gumam Petra.

Petra melihat orang itu mengambil kain yang ada di atas keningnya dan memasukkan kain itu ke baskom yang di tempatkan di meja dekat ranjang. Setelah memeras kain itu, sang pria menempelkannya ke kening Petra.

"Dasar bodoh. Orang normal itu akan berlindung kalau hujan datang. Kau malah nekat. Sakit pula! Orang-orang pulang berlibur bertemu keluarga, kau malah terbaring menyedihkan begini!"

Nada suaranya, cara bicaranya, Petra yakin sekali kalau dia adalah Levi.

"Heichou.. panas…" suhu tubuh Petra memang mencapai 35 derajat C saat itu.

Petra dapat melihat sosok itu menatapnya lurus. "Tidurlah, agar kau cepat sembuh."

Petra terlihat lemas dan tidak berdaya. Sementara itu, sosok yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya terdiam memperhatikan dengan raut wajah datar. Pelan-pelan, Levi mendekati tubuh Petra yang terbaring. Setelah semakin dekat, Levi memeluk Petra erat-erat. Levi terus memeluknya hingga beberapa menit berlalu. Setelah itu Levi melepas pelukannya dan kembali membasahi kain untuk mengompres Petra.

Levi ada di kamar Petra seharian hari itu. Ia juga yang menyuapi bubur pada Petra saat siang dan malam hari. Hari itu, hanya ada Petra dan Levi di dormitori mereka.

* * *

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Grin resmi meninggalkan Pasukan Pengintai selamanya setelah seorang titan bodoh menghancurkan tubuhnya. Miris rasanya melihat salah satu orang terkuat dari Pasukan Pengintai tewas dengan cara yang begitu mengerikan. Tewasnya Grin, salah satu orang kepercayaan Levi setelah Erd Gin, membuat seluruh pasukan Levi berduka hari itu.

Hari itu adalah hari di mana Petra –untuk pertama kalinya- melihat Levi begitu hancur 'di dalam'. Perawakan Levi yang tenang mampu menutup semuanya, tapi Petra tahu apa isi hati lelakinya itu.

"Petra, tolong buatkan aku teh kali ini. Aku tidak bisa tidur"

"Baik, heichou."

Malam itu, malam berduka bagi mereka semua. Tidak ada yang tertawa, tidak ada yang mengobrol. Semuanya di kamar, semuanya murung. Hanya Petra yang ada di luar kamarnya. Ia ada di kamar Levi.

Levi meminum tehnya dan Petra hanya memperhatikan dari sudut ruangan.

Levi melirik ke arah gadis itu. "Kenapa duduk disana? Kemarilah. Aku tidak akan menggigitmu."

Mendengar perintah dari sang kapten, Petra segera mengambil duduk di sofa, di samping kaptennya.

"Katakan padaku, Petra.. Apa kau masih yakin untuk tetap bergabung menjadi bagian dari pasukanku?" lanjutnya.

Pertanyaan itu terasa seperti petir bagi Petra. "Apa maksudnya, heichou?"

"Aku bisa mengusahakan dirimu pindah divisi atau berhenti dari militer sama sekali. Kau lihat laporan ekspedisi yang kuberi tadi sore? Pasukanku yang paling banyak tewas jika dibandingkan dengan pasukan dari Hanji dan Mike."

Kata-kata Levi membuat Petra merasa tersinggung.

'_Apa maksud heichou dengan mengatakan hal itu?'_ pikirnya dalam hati.

"Heichou,, aku tahu aku lemah. Sebagus apapun aku, aku tetap tidak bisa menghilangkan emosi setiap kali aku bertarung. Tapi,,, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku. Aku akan terus bergabung dengan Pasukan Pengintai. Mengenai risikonya, aku sudah tahu."

"Bagaimana dengan ayahmu? Apa yang terjadi jika kau mati?"

Petra tidak bisa menjawabnya. Selama memikirkan pertanyaan Levi yang terakhir, tanpa Petra sadari, Levi telah menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Petra.

"Kadang ini melelahkan, melihat mereka mati…," gumam Levi.

Untuk saat itu, Levi terlihat lemah pada pertama kalinya di mata Petra. "Heichou, apa anda…"

Tiba-tiba Levi mengangkat kepalanya dan kembali duduk. "Pulanglah, Petra. Temani ayahmu di rumah dan jangan pernah kembali kemari."

Mendengar itu Petra jadi emosi.

"Maksud anda apa, heichou?! Memangnya apa salah saya jika saya terus berada disini? Apa.. heichou sebegitu besarnya membenci saya karena surat itu, makanya…."

Sebelum menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Petra sudah ada dalam pelukan Levi. Petra cukup terkejut saat itu. Ia bahkan lupa dengan apa yang hendak di katakannya tadi.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Aku… "

Levi terhenti. Lidahnya terasa kelu untuk bicara.

"Kenapa, heichou?" tanya Petra seraya gugup. Dada Levi yang hangat membuat pikirannya kacau.

Levi masih berusaha agar bisa mengatakannya -mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'-, tapi lidahnya sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Entah mengapa –pada akhirnya- Levi memutuskan untuk melepas pelukannya dan melihat ke arah lain.

"Kembalilah ke kamarmu, Petra," ujar Levi sambil membuang muka, tidak mau melihat ke arah Petra. "Cih, aku tidak boleh melakukannya… Levi, dia bawahanmu…." gumam Levi kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Heichou? Kenapa? Ada apa dengan anda?" tanya Petra khawatir.

"Tidak apa-apa… cepat kembali ke kamar. Ini perintah.." Levi masih memegangi kepalanya. Suaranya terasa berat sekali.

Petra masih terdiam. Ia masih khawatir dengan sang kapten.

"CEPAT PERGI, DASAR BODOH!" tiba-tiba Levi melempar gelas teh yang tadi ia gunakan untuk minum ke lantai.

Pecahnya gelas dan teriakkan Levi membuat Petra merasa takut secara tiba-tiba. Ia segera keluar dari kamar itu dan berlari menuju kamarnya.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK.

Tidak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK.

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

"Petra?" panggil Levi dari luar.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya Levi memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar yang nyatanya tidak dikunci itu. Saat ia masuk, ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan.

Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana.

Pandangan Levi beralih ke meja kerja Petra. Di sana ada sebuah gambar dan buku diary yang menarik perhatiannya.

Levi mengambil gambar itu. Mata sang kapten melebar manakala ia melihat siapa yang menjadi objek goresan pensil di atas kertas yang dia pegang saat ini. Itu adalah ia dan Petra, masing-masing memakai baju pernikahan.

Levi menyimpan gambar itu. Kini ia mengambil diary yang tadi menarik perhatian matanya. Levi mencari halaman terakhir yang berisikan goresan tangan dan ia membaca halaman itu.

_Hari ini heichou bertingkah sangat aneh. Mungkin karena kematian Grin, orang kepercayaannya. Aku tahu ia menyembunyikan kesedihannya itu dengan berpura-pura kuat. Aku tahu bagaimana sakitnya saat melakukan itu. Aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana tersiksanya heichou setiap kali ia memikirkan bawahannya yang tewas. Ia pemimpin dan harus memberi contoh pada kami yang masih terlalu seperti anak kecil. Aku ingin sekali bisa memeluknya dan mengatakan kalau semua terjadi bukan karena kesalahannya atau apapun. Kami, pasukan dari kapten Levi berani untuk mati. Tapi… tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa memeluknya. Baru kali ini aku melihat heichou begitu terpukul. Ia sampai menyuruhku pulang dan membanting gelas teh ke lantai hingga pecah. Apa maksudnya? Apa ia benar-benar membenciku setelah aku memberinya surat waktu itu? Kenapa dia begitu menginginkan aku pergi?_

_Aku tidak mau pergi…_

_Aku mau terus bersama heichou…_

_Aku ingin dia sadar kalau ada aku yang bisa dijadikannya tempat untuk bersandar.._

_Tapi…_

Kata-kata selanjutnya luntur karena terkena air. Petra memang menangis saat ia menulis lembaran yang baru saja Levi baca.

Levi menyimpan diary itu dan memutuskan untuk mencari Petra ke seluruh gedung markas mereka.

Sudah beberapa jam berlalu yang Levi gunakan untuk mencari gadis Rall, tapi ia tidak kunjung menemukannya.

'_Masa sih dia pulang beneran?'_ gumam Levi dalam hati.

'_Dasar bodoh! Kau sih bicara yang aneh-aneh kemarin! Kalau dia beneran pulang bagaimana?!' _gumam Levi yang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

'_Apa aku harus menyusul ke kampungnya untuk minta maaf?'_ pikir Levi.

'_Mungkin sebaiknya aku bertanya pada Hanji. Hanji pasti tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan,'_

Ide untuk bertanya pada Hanji membuat Levi mengubah arahnya. Ia kini bertekad untuk mencari Hanji dan menumpahkan segala isi hatinya saat ini. Sayangnya, Hanji pun tidak dapat ditemukan di mana pun.

Saat Levi sudah putus asa untuk mencari, ia memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan ke bukit, dekat kandang kuda untuk sekedar menghirup angin segar. Betapa terkejutnya Levi saat ia mendapati dua sosok yang ia cari sebelumnya sedang duduk bersama di bawah bukit.

Hanji dan Petra ada di sana, duduk di atas rerumputan. Di sekeliling mereka berkeliaran kelinci-kelinci kecil dan bunga-bunga bermekaran. Di samping mereka ada pohon tua yang sudah tidak tumbuh lagi. Dari tempat Levi berdiri, ia melihat dua wanita itu sedang mengerjakan sesuatu sambil tertawa bersama. Di tangan keduanya ada sebuah lingkaran yang dibuat dari jalaran tanaman labu dengan beberapa bunga liar dan carnation yang ikut menghiasi lingkaran tersebut.

"Ah, Levi? Kemarilah!" teriak Hanji saat secara kebetulan ia melihat Levi yang berdiri di atas - samping, jauh dari mereka. Petra mengikuti arah tatapan Hanji dan ia melihat ada heichou disana. Petra yang masih merasa canggung pada Levi segera menoleh ke arah lain.

Levi memutukan untuk menghampiri Hanji dan Petra. Ia duduk di samping Hanji.

Hanji melihat keadaan. Di samping kanannya, Petra menunduk agak gugup karena kedatangan Levi, sementara Levi melihat ke arah lain. Hanji tersenyum dan berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Petra, terima kasih ya sudah membantu dan menemaniku membuat ini. Tolong temani Petra ya, Levi. Sampai nanti…" Hanji berjalan menjauhi mereka berdua.

"Kau mau kemana, Hanji?" tanya Levi setengah berteriak.

"Aku mau menyerahkan dua mahkota ini untuk Sawney dan Bean. Hahahaha. Sampai nanti, yaa~…," jawab Hanji sambil melambaikan tangan.

_Awkward._

Suasana terasa aneh saat Levi dan Petra ditinggalkan berdua. Mereka berdua terdiam dan saling melirik satu sama lain. Hingga akhirnya, Levi mengalah..

"Maaf."

Petra menghentikan kegiatan tangannya menjahit mahkota bunga.

"Maaf soal semalam. Aku terlalu labil."

"Heichou?"

Levi menoleh ke arah Petra.

Tanpa basa – basi, Petra segera memakaikan salah satu mahkota bunga yang telah ia buat bersama Hanji ke kepala Levi.

Levi terdiam, cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Petra.

Petra bertepuk tangan gemas. "Heichou manis sekali~~~…"

Yang dipuji _blushing_ ketika melihat wajah Petra yang tersenyum merona. Manis sekali.

"Cih, apaan sih ini?" Levi malu.

Petra hanya tertawa manis. Wala malu, Levi tidak mencopot mahkotanya. Ia lebih senang melihat Petra tertawa manis kepadanya seperti sekarang. Yah, anggap saja Levi sekarang sedang membalas rasa bersalahnya karena bertindak kasar semalam.

"Heichou mau coba buat? Nanti bisa heichou pakaikan di atas kepala Xena."

Levi menggeser duduknya agar semakin dekat dengan Petra. Di sampingnya, Petra menunjukkan bagaimana cara membuat mahkota bunga. Levi tidak tertarik, kalau boleh jujur. Ia hanya tertarik pada jemari dan senyum manis yang dipancarkan oleh bawahan manisnya itu, bawahan yang selalu menghiasi mimpinya setiap malam.

"Cobalah, heichou?" Petra menyodorkan beberapa jalaran tanaman labu.

Levi menerima jalaran itu dan mencoba menganyamnya, seperti yang Petra ajarkan tadi. Saat heichou masih bergelut dengan jalaran-jalaran itu, seekor kelinci datang dan berusaha memakan jalaran yang dianyam Levi.

"Tch. Dasar makhluk bodoh."

Petra mengambil kelinci itu dan menggendongnya. "Heichou,, kasihan kelincinya."

"Biarkan saja. Lagipula dia juga tidak tahu apa yang aku bilang," ujar Levi _cuek_ sambil terus menganyam mahkota bunganya. Dua detik kemudian, Levi melirik Petra yang sedang asyik bermain dengan kelinci yang tadi.

'_Oke, sekarang kau berusaha membuatku cemburu dengan kelinci, Petra? Lihat saja, nanti..'_

Angin terus berhembus dan Levi masih sibuk dengan anyamannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat menimpa bahunya. Saat ia menoleh, ternyata kepala Petra jatuh bersandar ke bahunya. Petra tertidur.

Levi _blushing_ dan sedikit tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di benak Levi.

Levi membongkar anyamannya dan membuat sesuatu dari bahan yang sama. Sesuatu yang ia pikir akan membuat Petra senang.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Petra terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sendirian di bukit itu. Levi tidak ada di sana. Saat Petra melihat ke tanah, ia melihat ada sesuatu di jari manisnya.

Petra menilik benda itu baik-baik. Betapa senangnya ia saat ia menyadari kalau itu adalah cincin yang dibuat dari jalaran labu dengan satu jasmine sebagai matanya.

Petra senang bukan main.

Dengan cepat Petra berlari menuju kantor Levi dan ia mendapati Levi ada di sana, di balik meja dengan setumpuk berkas laporan.

"Heichou?" panggil Petra dari bibir pintu.

Levi yang sibuk menyempatkan waktu untuk menoleh.

"Ah, kau rupanya. Kebetulan, aku lapar."

Seolah tidak mendengar kata-kata kaptennya, Petra berlari menghampiri Levi dengan mata berlinang namun penuh kebahagiaan. Dengan cepat, ia memeluk pria kecil itu dengan erat.

"Heichou~.."

Levi mengerti mengapa Petra begitu terlihat bahagia ketika memeluknya. Levi hanya tersenyum dengan hati berbunga-bunga.

_Levi tidak berkata 'ya', tapi ia menunjukkannya._

* * *

_Heichou tidak pernah menyatakan hubungan ini, tapi tak apa.._

_Karena aku tulus mencintainya…_

_Aku tahu itu…_

_Seperti ketika.._

"_Petraaa! Kau menjijikkan," keluh Levi sembari mengelap darah titan yang menempel pada wajah si gadis mungil dengan menggunakan sapu tangannya._

_Aku tersenyum saat itu walau dia bilang aku 'menjijikkan'._

_Atau ketika…_

"_Petraaa! Kopinya manaaaa?!" geram Levi saat tengah malam ketika ia membutuhkan candu agar tidak mengantuk._

"_I..ni, heichou."_

_Levi menyeruput kopi itu._

"_Heichou, minum kopi pahit terlalu banyak itu tidak baik. Mata anda, sudah menghitam karena kurang tidur," ujarku padanya._

"_Sudahlah, dasar bawel."_

"_Heichouu.." aku selalu berakhir dengan menunjukkan ekspresi khawatirku padanya._

_Walau sekasar apapun dia padaku.._

_Aku sangat senang asal bisa berdekatan dengannya.._

_Dia tidak pernah tersenyum.._

_Dia juga tidak pernah menyapaku dengan ramah.._

_Aku yang selalu melakukannya.._

_Ia tahu aku sangat menyukainya.._

_amat sangat…_

_Dia membiarkanku untuk terus bersamanya.._

_Tanpa jawaban pasti.._

_Aku akan terus menunggunya.._

_Hingga kapanpun.._

_Hingga nafas ini putus.._

..

..

..

Levi menggenggam tangan Petra pada sore yang hangat itu. Gadis manis yang terbaring di sampingnya kini sedang terlelap. Mereka berdua tengah berbaring di atas rerumputan musim semi yang begitu hijau, jauh dari keramaian.

Levi memperhatikan wajah manis itu, wajah yang telah memenuhi matanya selama beberapa tahun terakhir.

Wajah manis itu, milik seorang prajurit perempuan bernama Petra Rall.

Levi tersenyum tipis. Pelan-pelan ia juga menutup matanya.

Sore itu, adalah sore pertama di musim semi. Udara yang hangat, bunga-bunga bermekaran, rerumputan hijau, dan matahari yang hampir terbenam membuat segalanya terasa sempurna. Semua indera Levi dimanjakan pada sore itu, termasuk indera keenamnya –hatinya-.

Hatinya damai bersama perempuan yang kini bersanding di sampingnya. Levi tidak peduli apakah Petra merasakan genggaman hangat di tangannya sekarang atau tidak.

Levi tidak peduli.

Karena ketika bangun nanti, Petra akan melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Ia akan melihat bagaimana tangan kuat Levi menggenggam tangan halus miliknya.


	6. Ch 6 : My First Spring

**Chapter 6 : My Petra**

**Cr : google**

** -Bruno Mars - Treasure -lyricsmode**

** -Peabo Bryson - My Heart Belongs To You -metrolyrics**

**Di sini Jean bakal dikasih adegan nyanyi yang sebenarnya itu adalah lagu dari Bruno Mars yang judulnya Treasure #lagi seneng banget sama lagu itu. Sementara Komandan Erwin dapet jatah lagu jadul My Heart Belongs To You yang dinyanyikan oleh Peabo Bryson #termasuk penyanyi legendaris favorit saya.  
**

**Dan saat saya sedang googling mengenai lagu Treasure tersebut, saya menemukan ini : **

**Sumber 1 : wiki/Treasure_%28Bruno_Mars_song%29**

The song was written by Mars, Philip Lawrence, Ari **Levi**ne, and Phredley Brown, while production was handled by the former three as members of The Smeezingtons.

**** Bahkan yang buat lagu ini punya nama Levi! XD #maksa  
**

**Sumber 2 : b/bruno+mars/treasure_(lyricsfreak)**

Songwriters: LEVINE, ARI / HERNANDEZ, PETER GENE / LAWRENCE, PHILIP MARTIN II / BROWN, FRED LEE / BERLAND, THIBAUT MICHEL **JEAN**-MARIE

**** Yang ini ada nama kecengan saya, yaitu si Jean *.***

**##Lupakan**

**Review Section :  
**

** ryuki : wah, terima kasih sudah nge-like chapter 5 nya.. ^_^ belum.. cerita ini belum berakhir.. v._.v**

** Petra Kindness Ral : wah, thank you.. syukurlah kalau suka ama Levi x Petra-nya :') Hahaha,, jangan bosen baca ya.. kebiasaan saya bikin fic panjang-panjang.. =.=**

** monkey D nico : masih lanjut, paling keterlaluan banget sampai chapter 9 :V #semoga lebih cepat.. (U/\U)  
**

**..**

**..**

**NB : **

**-Found This! **anime-news/2013/05/27-1/japanese-fans-suggest-foreign-cast-for-live-action-attack-on-titan

**-Maaf kalau ada yang merasa Hanji dijelekkan di sini. Saya gak ngejelekkin Hanji di sini karena Hanji termasuk karakter favorit saya juga**

**-ENJOY THE TEA-**

* * *

**..**

**..**

"Jadi, apa kau sudah memutuskan mengenai orang-orang terpilih yang akan masuk Pasukan Operasi Khusus-mu itu, Levi?" tanya Hanji seraya menyeruput lemon tea hangatnya.

"Ya, kurasa."

"Siapa saja mereka?"

"Aku akan merekrut Erd Gin, Gunter Schultz, Auruo Bossard, dan…. kau tahu siapa."

Hanji mesem-mesem. "Ahh,, sudah kuduga. Hhh, sudah beberapa tahun berlalu dan kau masih menyukainya?"

Levi hanya diam, walau sekilas terlihat sedikit seringai di bibirnya.

"Hhh~.. kau benar-benar kejam, Levi. Dua tahun sudah sejak gadis itu mengutarakan perasaannya dan kau masih belum memberinya jawaban. Kenapa memangnya? Toh, kau juga menyukai Petra, kan?"

"Aku seorang pemimpin, Hanji. Lalu apa menurutmu yang harus aku lakukan sekarang? Mengajaknya ke Usso Pusso berdua? Berkencan?"

Hanji menghembuskan nafas lagi seraya memutar kedua bola matanya. "Itu yang harusnya kau lakukan sejak dulu, Levi."

"Tapi… bagaimana? Kau pikir gampang apa?"

"Berkencan tidak harus keluar jalan-jalan, kan? Kau bisa mengajaknya _ngobrol_ secara akrab berdua. Selama ini kau hanya menyuruhnya membuatkan kopi saja."

Levi mengelus keningnya. Ia bingung sendiri melihat Hanji yang begitu bersemangat mendukung hubungannya dengan Petra.

"Ayolah, Levi. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi besok. Kita adalah Pasukan Pengintai, ingat? Erwin bisa melaksanakan ekspedisi kapan pun ia mau dan…. Petra atau kau bisa saja mati. Jangan buat penyesalan."

Levi memikirkan kata-kata Hanji yang memang ada benarnya. "Baiklah, akan aku coba."

Di kamar, Petra sedang disibukkan dengan menulis sepucuk surat untuk sang ayah. Ia menulis surat itu sambil tersenyum -mengingat bagaimana Levi menunjuknya sebagai salah satu anggota Pasukan Operasi Khusus-. Lusa, Petra akan memulai tugasnya bersama yang lain untuk membawa Eren Jaeger ke kastil terbengkalai. Ia dan yang lainnya ditugaskan untuk mengawasi bocah bermata tosca tersebut.

"Petra? Boleh aku masuk?" suara yang tiba - tiba terdengar itu begitu familiar di telinga Petra. Ia menghentikan pekerjaannya dan membukakan pintu.

"Malam, heichou. Silakan masuk?" Petra membuka lebar pintunya dan menyambut sang kapten dengan ramah.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Levi sembari memasuki kamar si gadis berambut karamel.

"Belum, heichou. Saya sedang menulis surat untuk ayah saya."

"Surat?"

Petra mengangguk. "Oh iya, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu, heichou? Apa anda butuh kopi?"

Levi terdiam sejenak dan menjawab datar. "Tidak."

"Lalu?" tanya Petra penasaran.

"Malam ini aku tidak butuh kopi untuk membuatku terjaga."

Levi mengambil duduk di tepi ranjang. Dari tempatnya duduk ia melihat Petra yang masih berdiri di dekat pintu, menatap wajah sang kapten dengan penuh tanya.

"Kemarilah, Petra. Aku tidak akan menggigit."

Petra mengikuti perintah heichounya. Ia duduk di samping heichou sambil menyelipkan sedikit rambut ke belakang telinga.

Levi menatap mata Petra lurus. Jantungnya berdetak luar biasa malam ini manakala ia menatap wajah cantik perempuan di sampingnya.

'_Astaga, kau cantik sekali, Petra..'_ Levi bergumam dalam hati.

"Petra, aku.. tidak, ehm,,, aku….. hhh~.. sialan! Bagaimana cara mengatakannya, ya?" Levi terlihat bingung sendiri. Kebiasaannya untuk terlihat lebih kuat tidak bisa hilang begitu saja.

"Heichou, kau kenapa?"

"…Petra, apa kau masih menyukaiku?" tanya Levi gugup setengah mati.

"Eh?" Petra memerah dan mengangguk pelan.

"…Kenapa?"

"Tidak tahu, heichou. Aku tidak tahu alasannya mengapa aku menyukai heichou. Aku mengagumi heichou, tapi kurasa bukan itu alasannya mengapa aku menyukai heichou. "

_Yap Petra, suka tidak butuh alasan._

"…Kenapa Petra? Kenapa kau masih menyukaiku? Aku bahkan tidak peduli sama sekali dengan perasaanmu itu. Sampai kapan kau mau bertahan?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan baik-baik saja walaupun heichou menolakku berkali-kali. Bagiku, selama aku bisa bersama dengan heichou dan melakukan banyak hal untuk heichou, aku akan merasa baik-baik saja dan cukup."

Levi merasa dirinya adalah makhluk paling bodoh di dunia. Ia ingin menyatakan kalau dia juga mencintai Petra, tapi mengapa semuanya menjadi sekompleks ini? Sekompleks dirinya sendiri.

"…Heichou, apa benar-benar tidak menyukaiku?" tanya Petra tiba-tiba.

Levi terhenyak, dalam hati tentunya. Ia terdiam dan Petra kini merasa putus asa.

"Jangan bodoh, Petra. Lima tahun kau menjadi bawahan terdekatku dan kau menganggap aku tidak menyukaimu? Jika kau menyebalkan bagiku, bagaimana bisa aku bertahan dengan orang menyebalkan selama itu?"

"Jadi?" tanya Petra.

Entah ada angin darimana, tiba-tiba Levi merasa tangannya bergerak sendiri. Tangan itu menggapai tangan Petra dan menggenggamnya erat-erat.

'_Sial! Kenapa sulit sekali mengatakannya! Shitty Glasses bilang ini sangat mudah, katanya?! Tch!'_

Petra menatap Levi dengan malu dan penuh rasa heran. Ia merasa heichounya sedang tidak beres malam itu.

Tiba-tiba, dengan cepat, Levi menyarangkan tangan kirinya ke bahu Petra dan mendorong tubuh mungil itu agar kepala karamel bisa bersandar di bahu miliknya, milik Levi. Levi menunduk yang sebenarnya dilakukan untuk menutupi rasa malunya.

"…Kau tidak menyebalkan, Petra. Setidaknya, kau tidak seaneh Hanji."

'_Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku, Petraa…. Karena aku mencintaimu,'_

"Jangan pernah menganggap aku tidak menyukaimu, itu sangat bodoh."

'_Jangan pernah pergi dariku.'_

"Kalau memang begitu, jangan pernah mati kalau kau mau terus bersamaku, oke?"

'_Aku mohon, tunggu aku,'_

"Kita akan membunuh titan-titan itu bersama."

'_Agar kita bisa bersama, selamanya. Berdua.'_

"Impianmu adalah membunuh mereka semua, bukan? Kita pasti bisa mencapai impianmu itu. Aku akan mendukungmu."

'_Kau mau tahu impianku? Hidup bersamamu..'_

Suasana hening.

"Petra?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Saat Levi mencoba melihat ke arah wajah perempuannya yang menghadap ke tanah, ia melihat wajah manis Petra tertidur begitu pulas di bahunya.

'_Cih. Sudah susah-susah tadi bicara, dia malah tidur! Tapi-,'_

'_Wajahnya manis sekali,'_

Levi menyerah pada kecantikan di sampingnya. Karena ia merasa berdosa jika membangunkan Petra, alhasil Levi merebahkan Petra di atas ranjang dengan posisi telentang. Siapa yang tidak berdesir darahnya saat melihat Petra tidur telentang? Bahkan Levi pun tidak bisa menolak pemandangan indah ini. Bibir peach yang mungil, rambut halus merah karamel yang wangi, leher putih jenjang, pipi berisi merona, tubuh yang ideal dibalut dengan piyama longgar.

Hhh~… Levi mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak berani melakukannya.

'_Dia bawahanmu, Levi. Jangan gila!'_

Tapi… mau bagaimana lagi?

Petra yang kini terbaring tidak berdaya telah berhasil membuat Levi meneguk ludah berkali-kali.

Sang kopral muda memperhatikan gadis manisnya. Terlalu manis _malah_. Tanpa sadar, pelan-pelan Levi mendekatkan wajahnya pada gadis Jerman itu. Sedikit demi sedikit bibirnya meraih bibir peach Petra yang begitu mungil. Seperti mimpi bagi Levi, ia bisa mengecup bibir mungil itu selama beberapa detik.

'_Manisnya….'_

Dengan lembut, Levi menuruni objek inderanya menuju selubung tenggorok putih Petra.

'_Dan lehernya, begitu wangi...'_

Wanginya membuat Levi tidak tahan untuk membuat tanda kemerahan di sana. Selama Levi membuat tanda, ada sedikit pergerakan dan erangan dari Petra yang membuatnya semakin rakus untuk membuat tanda cinta itu.

'_Oh, Petraaa…,'_

Ketika Levi berniat untuk melakukan lebih jauh, akal sehatnya bekerja. Ia berhenti dan mencium kening Petra cukup lama sampai akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana. Ia keluar kamar dan memandangi Petra yang masih terlelap dari luar pintu.

Matanya sayu. Agar tidak membangunkan sang putri, Levi menutup pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan. Setelah itu ia berjalan ke kamarnya.

* * *

'_Hhh, dimana dia?'_

Levi terus melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari gadis itu di seluruh penjuru dorm. Kakinya terus berjalan hingga ia mendengar sebuah percakapan dari arah lorong. Levi berhenti di sana dan mencuri dengar percakapan para bawahannya.

"Hei, berani taruhan kalau malam ini Auruo akan menyandang gadis Rall itu sebagai pacarnya?"

"Ah? Masa?! Tidak mungkin! Perempuan seperti Petra tidak mungkin tertarik dengan Auruo! Semua orang tahu kalau Petra hanya menyukai Swadovski."

"Kenapa tidak? Lagipula Swadovski sudah lama tewas saat ekspedisi. Petra yang kesepian butuh pria seperti Auruo untuk mencintainya."

"Hahahaha… terserah kau saja. Aku tetap bertaruh kalau mereka tidak akan jadian."

"Okaiii… aku bertaruh mereka jadian."

Levi mengepal tinjunya diam-diam, kesal mengetahui bahwa gadisnya (masih) akan direbut bawahannya sendiri.

* * *

"Heichou, ini aku bawakan susu hangat untuk anda. Besok adalah hari yang berat, jadi tidak ada kopi malam ini, ya?"

Petra menaruh segelas susu hangat di meja Levi, dekat tangan lelaki tanpa emosi itu.

"Hmm,," sahut Levi sembari membaca kertas-kertas yang ada di tangannya.

"Heichou, apa butuh sesuatu lagi? Seperti menyiapkan baju untuk besok misalnya?" tanya Petra ramah.

"Petra, darimana saja kau?" tanya Levi tiba-tiba.

"Eh?"

Levi menurunkan kertas-kertasnya dan menatap kedua manik bercahaya milik Petra.

"Kemana saja kau seharian ini? Aku tidak melihatmu di mana pun."

"Oh,, tadi saya berlatih bersama Gunter, Erd, dan Auruo. Kami mempersiapkan diri untuk operasi besok, heichou," jawab Petra sambil tersenyum agak canggung.

"Hmm,, kau suka Auruo, ya?"

Petra agak terkejut mendengarnya. "Eh? Ti..tidak.. Hanya saja, rasanya lebih tepat untuk berlatih dengan teman satu tim, bukan?"

Levi berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan maju sedikit demi sedikit di hadapan Petra hingga membuat gadis itu terpojok di sudut ruangan. Setelah meyakinkan diri kalau gadis itu tidak bisa pergi kemana pun, ia merapatkan tubuhnya pada Petra, hingga tidak berjarak sama sekali.

Petra yang gugup di mata Levi terlihat lebih 'lezat' jika dibandingkan dengan saat terakhir -Petra yang terbaring menggunakan piyama satin. Petra yang berdiri di hadapannya sekarang mampu membangkitkan gairah seksual Levi, jika ia boleh jujur.

Sang kapten mendekatkan wajahnya pada Petra sementara Petra yang terkunci hanya bisa terdiam dan memperhatikan wajah pria pujaannya yang begitu…. ahhh, melemahkan syaraf-syarafnya. Ditambah dengan wangi parfum maskulin bercampur keringat Levi yang begitu nyaman di hidungnya, Petra merasa lumpuh seketika.

"Dengar kata-kataku baik-baik, Petra," bisik Levi di telinga bawahannya itu.

"Jika sekali lagi aku mendengar kau pergi tanpa seizinku, aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menghukummu. Aku juga bisa pastikan kalau kau tidak akan melupakan hukuman ini. Dan kau tahu? Aku selalu menepati kata-kataku, Petra," lanjut Levi di telinga gadisnya.

"Hukuman apa…, heichou…?" tanya Petra gugup.

Levi menyeringai dingin. "Kau yakin ingin mengetahuinya, Petra? Akan aku tunjukkan di sini jika kau mau. Kebetulan, aku sedang ingin melakukannya saat ini."

Pelan-pelan Levi menggerakkan telunjuknya menelusuri lekuk tubuh Petra. Petra bergidik geli, ia mengerti apa maksud sang heichou.

"Bagaimana Petra? Apa kau sudah mengerti? Atau.. mau aku tunjukkan lebih detail prosesnya, huh?" lanjut Levi berbisik di telinga gadis Rall.

"Aku mengerti…, heichou," jawab Petra gugup setengah mati.

Levi mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap si gadis Rall selama beberapa detik, lalu menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Petra. Levi kembali ke mejanya dan membereskan tumpukkan kertas yang berserakan.

"Jadi, mulai detik ini juga, apapun yang kau lakukan, kemanapun kau hendak pergi, dengan siapa atau dalam misi apapun dan siapa yang menyuruhmu, kau harus melapor padaku. Kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa izin dariku. Kau harus terus berada di sisiku selama 24 jam dalam seminggu. Ini adalah perintah! Kau mengerti?!"

"I..ya," jawab Petra sambil tertunduk.

Levi meneguk susunya hingga habis.

"Kau boleh pergi ke kamarmu. Besok kita akan membawa Eren pagi-pagi."

"Baik, heichou."

* * *

Misi untuk membawa Eren pagi itu sukses tanpa cedera sedikit pun. Eren, seorang kadet dari angkatan 104 ini menjadi orang yang diawasi langsung oleh Levi karena kemampuannya yang dapat berubah menjadi titan. Sejak kehadiran Eren pertama kali, Pasukan Operasi Khusus tidak pernah berhenti merasa tegang. Semuanya bertingkah layaknya Eren seorang monster yang harus dijauhi dan kadet yang pantas untuk disuruh-suruh. Levi membiarkan ketiga anak buahnya berlaku sesuka mereka pada Eren, tapi… selalu saja ada Petra yang membantu Eren dalam melakukan segala hal.

"Minumlah, Eren. Di bawah sini cukup dingin, jadi kurasa ini akan sangat membantumu menghangatkan tubuh," ujar Petra sambil menyodorkan satu gelas susu hangat ke dalam sel Eren di ruang bawah tanah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Petra-san. Maaf sudah merepotkan begini," timpal Eren dengan ekspresi sungkan.

Petra hanya tersenyum. "Tidak, kok. Sekarang kau istirahat, ya? Besok kita akan membersihkan kastil bagian selatan. Akan sangat melelahkan pastinya."

"Emh. Selamat malam, Petra-san," salamnya pada senior yang disertai senyum ramah ala Eren.

Petra membalas senyum itu dan pergi menuju lantai atas. Setelah sampai di lantai atas, Petra segera mengambil sepiring pastel dan seteko kopi hangat yang sudah disiapkannya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia menaruh pastel dan teko itu dalam nampan dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu ruangan yang sudah familiar di kehidupannya seminggu ini.

Di kamar, Levi sedang disibukkan dengan seperangkat dokumen identitas diri bawahannya yang sedang ia periksa. Dari semuanya, tentu ia hanya tertarik pada dokumen Petra. Dari dokumen milik Petra, ia mendapat informasi kalau Petra lahir tidak begitu jauh dari tanggal kelahirannya.

_'2 Maret? Hmmm,, sebentar lagi, ya?'_ gumam Levi dalam hati.

"Heichouu?" panggil seseorang dari luar.

Levi mengarahkan tatapannya ke arah pintu. Di depannya, ia melihat Petra membawa nampan berisi cemilan malamnya saat itu.

"Kau habis darimana, Petra? Kau telat mengantarkannya tiga detik. Jangan bilang kalau kau baru saja menemui Eren, lagi."

Petra tersenyum. "Iya, heichou. Cuacanya dingin. Tidak tega rasanya membiarkan dia di bawah sendirian," ujar Petra sambil menyimpan nampan di dekat Levi.

"…Kau ini," timpal Levi sambil dengan sengaja menepuk-nepuk bahu kanannya.

Petra tersenyum lagi. Ia berjalan ke belakang Levi dan mulai memijit kedua bahu pria berwajah malas itu. Levi terlihat menikmatinya.

"Heichou terlalu tegang. Bagaimana pun juga dia tetap manusia."

"Kau ini terlalu sering membelanya. Kau itu terlalu baik, Petra. Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya. Bahaya," ujar Levi dengan sedikit nada cemburu pada intonasinya.

"Heichou ini…"

"Oh iya. Persediaan makanan di sini sudah hampir habis. Besok kau dan Hanji akan pergi ke kota untuk membeli beberapa makanan. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

"Baik, heichou."

* * *

"Ah, Petra! Bagaimana kalau ini?!"

"Tapi… itu tidak bisa dijadikan sup, Hanji-san."

"Tidak mungkin! Buah pome ini rasanya enak sekali! Pasti akan enak supnya jika menggunakan buah ini!" ujar Hanji bersemangat sambil mengangkat buah pome yang ia pegang tinggi-tinggi.

"Tapi…."

"Sudahlah, ayo beli saja! Ini berapa, pak?" Hanji mulai melakukan negosiasi dengan penjual pome di pasar pada pagi itu.

Pagi itu, Petra dan Hanji sudah meninggalkan markas Pasukan Pengintai menuju pasar di tengah kota untuk membeli kebutuhan pangan para penghuni kastil. Hanji dan Petra tidak menggunakan seragamnya pada hari itu. Hanji menggunakan sebuah kemeja putih dengan vest dan celana panjang berwarna hitam sementara Petra menggunakan sebuah dress berwarna taro muda dengan rompi merah marun. Tatanan rambutnya juga berbeda hari itu. Untuk pertama kalinya Petra mengikat dua rambutnya di bawah telinga.

Selama Hanji sibuk bernegosiasi dengan pedagang pome, Petra melihat sekelilingnya. Mata Petra berhenti pada satu _spot_ di mana ia melihat sebuah toko yang memajang manekin ber-jas berwarna biru kehitaman. Petra yang tertarik meminta izin pada Hanji untuk berkunjung ke toko itu sebentar. Setelah Hanji memperbolehkannya pergi, Petra segera menghampiri toko itu dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Toko itu menjual pakaian pria mulai dari remaja hingga dewasa. Jas dark blue yang baru saja menarik perhatiannya dari luar toko mampu mencuri hati Petra lebih dalam lagi saat ia melihatnya dari dekat. Jas itu memiliki jahitan yang amat sempurna, bahan yang nyaman dan berkualitas tinggi, serta model yang begitu _dandy_.

Seksama, jas itu membuat ia memikirkan Levi, pria yang sudah lima tahun tidak pernah pergi dari hatinya. Di depan manekin itu Petra membayangkan Levi sebagai orang yang menggunakan jas dark blue tersebut.

'_Gagah sekali pastinya'_, pikir Petra.

"Silakan nona? Apa anda mencari sesuatu untuk kekasih anda?" sapa pegawai toko dengan ramah.

Wajah Petra memerah begitu mendengarnya. "Ah, bu..bukan, kok. Hahahahha.."

Pegawai toko membalas dengan senyuman ramah. "Oh begitu. Apa anda sedang mencari sesuatu nona? Mungkin saya bisa membantu anda."

"Ah, sebenarnya, aku cukup tertarik dengan jas ini. Bahannya bagus sekali. Aku ingin memberikannya pada pimpinanku."

"Untuk kado natalkah, nona? Ide yang bagus. Dia pasti akan sangat menyukainya."

'_Natal? Ah! Heichou berulang tahun saat natal! Aku baru ingat…,'_ gumam Petra dalam hati.

"Ah, iya. Jadi, berapa harganya?"

Sementara itu…

"Hhhh,, tadi Petra bilang pergi ke toko mana, ya?" gumam Hanji sambil menengok ke sekeliling, mencari keberadaan Petra. Karena tadi ia terlalu sibuk bernegosiasi dengan pedagang pome, ia jadi lupa nama toko yang akan dikunjungi Petra.

'_Celaka. Kalau Levi tahu aku kehilangan Petra, bisa-bisa dia mencincangku sampai habis,'_ Hanji menghembuskan nafasnya.

Hanji terus berjalan untuk mencari Petra. Saat itulah ia melihat sebuah toko perhiasan bergaya klasik. Melihatnya, Hanji memiliki ide untuk 'misinya' selama lima tahun terakhir.

* * *

Hari itu pun tiba, Natal. Seluruh penghuni kastil merayakan hari itu. Bukan semata-mata karena relijius, melainkan karena adanya salah satu dari mereka yang berulang tahun, Levi.

Hari itu semua bersenang-senang. Semua, termasuk para kadet dari angkatan 104.

"Ayo cepat, Levi! Nanti dia keburu direbut orang, lho!" Hanji berseru mengingatkan Levi akan 'misinya' malam ini.

"Iya,, iya,, dasar bawel! Cih, setelan ini membuatku terlihat lucu." Levi memandangi bayangannya di cermin yang menurutnya sangat menggelikan.

"Tidak, ah! Ayoo!" Hanji segera menyeret pria kecil itu untuk keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ballroom di bawah.

Di ballroom, semuanya terlihat senang dan riang. Pangkat kemiliteran pun sepertinya tidak berlaku saat itu. Semuanya membaur satu sama lain : mabuk bersama, dansa bersama, bernyanyi bersama, makan bersama, mengobrol dan bercanda serta tertawa bersama, bermain musik bersama, dan sebagainya.

Saat itu Jean diberi kehormatan untuk tampil di atas panggung, menyanyikan sebuah lagu bergenre _retro disco _dan R & B. Yah, siapa sangka si wajah kuda mampu menyanyikan lagu jenis itu dan membuat semua orang di sana berdansa dengan penuh senyuman.

_Give me all_

_Give me all_

_Give me all your attention baby_

_I got to tell you a little something about yourself_

_You're wonderful, flawless_

_Ooh you're a sexy lady_

_But you walk around here like you wanna be someone else_

Lagu itu ia tujukan untuk Mikasa yang duduk sendiri sambil menyantap sup hangat. Walau begitu, Mikasa tetap tidak mempedulikannya.

_I know that you don't know it, but you're fine, so fine_

_Oh girl I'm gonna show you when you're mine_

_Oh mine_

Hanji mencari sesuatu ke sekeliling. Setelah beberapa detik menelaah seisi ruangan, ia menemukan sesuatu yang ia cari.

"Ah! Itu dia!" Hanji bicara pada Levi dan menunjuk suatu tempat yang agak jauh dari mereka.

Levi melihat ke arah telunjuk Hanji menuju.

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

Tepat beberapa meter jauh di depan mereka, Levi dan Hanji mendapati Petra sedang berdansa dengan Auruo.

Levi cukup panas melihatnya.

_Pretty girl, pretty girl, pretty girl you should be smiling_

_A girl like you should never live so blue_

"Tuh kan. Kau kelamaan, _sih_. Jadi saja dia direbut orang," gumam Hanji yang sekaligus menyalahkan.

Levi hanya diam memperhatikan pujaan hatinya yang sedang berdansa dengan pria lain. Tidak hanya itu, Petra juga terlihat amat sangat manis dengan dress pink selutut yang kini dikenakan olehnya.

_You're everything I see in my dreams_

_I woulda say that to you if it wasn't true_

"Hanji, apa yang harus aku lakukan menurutmu?" Levi bertanya pada temannya sambil terus memperhatikan Petra yang begitu…. Ahhhh~.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Hanji?" Levi mengulang nama Hanji lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mencari keberadaan perempuan berkacamata yang beberapa detik lalu masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

Ternyata, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, Hanji sedang berdansa dengan Mike. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Cih.. _that shitty glasses_….," gumam Levi saat memperhatikan Hanji dan Mike.

Levi mengembalikan arah pandangannya ke Petra. Petra, jauh di depannya, masih berdansa dengan Auruo. Walaupun senyum Petra terlihat tidak begitu manis saat itu, tapi Petra tetap mampu membuat Levi terpesona. Levi tidak bisa berhenti memandangi kupu-kupu manis yang sedang menari di depan matanya. Ia semakin hanyut dalam fantasi terlarangnya ketika ia semakin menyadari betapa indahnya lekukan yang Petra miliki.

_Treasure, that means what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

Dan di saat itu, Dewi Fortuna sedang berada di pihak Levi.

_If you let me treasure you_

Auruo terpaksa menghentikan kegiatannya bersama Petra karena salah satu prajurit yang mabuk menabrak dan muntah di punggungnya. Ia terpaksa pergi dari ballroom untuk mengganti pakaiannya dan meninggalkan Petra sendirian di bar.

'_Ayo, Levi.. ajak dia berdansa.. kapan lagi ada kesempatan seperti ini…,'_ gumam Levi dalam hati.

Walau ada setumpuk rasa gugup menyelubungi, pelan-pelan Levi menggerakkan kakinya untuk mencapai sang putri. Ketika Levi sudah berada di hadapan gadis berbibir peach itu, Levi mengulurkan satu tangannya.

"_Shall we dance, Petra_?" tawar Levi.

Petra sempat terdiam memandangi sang kapten. Levi terlihat sangat menawan baginya pada malam itu.

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

"Heichou?" gumam Petra.

_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

Levi -di hadapan Petra- terlihat begitu yakin dengan keputusannya. Melihat keteguhan sang kapten, Petra menyambut tangan yang baru saja terulur. Ia turun dari kursi bar ke lantai dansa dan terjadilah..

_You are my treasure, you are my treasure_

_You are my treasure, yeah, you you you, you are_

Petra dan Levi berdansa seperti yang lain.

_Treasure, that is what you are_

_Honey you're my golden star_

_I know you can make my wish come true_

_If you let me treasure you_

_If you let me treasure you_

Jean turun dari panggung begitu lagu itu selesai. Selanjutnya, Komandan Erwin naik ke atas panggung. Semuanya berseru senang ketika sang komandan akan menyanyikan lagu malam itu.

"Lagu ini aku persembahkan untuk, Lucy," ujar sang komandan.

Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

Musik mengalun indah untuk mengiringi sang komandan bernyanyi. Kali ini pemain musik mengalunkan melodi yang begitu romantis, begitu nyaman untuk didengar.

_Look at me now, I thought I was near the end  
Then you came along, when I needed a friend_

Petra dan Levi mendadak gugup saat melihat semua pasangan di sekeliling mereka mulai menari dengan begitu mesra. Bahkan Hanji dan Mike pun menari dengan mesra, mereka saling berpelukan_._

Petra terdiam. Ia yakin heichounya tidak akan mau melakukan hal seperti yang orang-orang kini tengah lakukan. Namun…

"Petra?"

"Eh?" Petra menoleh ke arah heichou.

"Kenapa diam saja? Kita harus berdansa, bukan?" tanya Levi dengan raut wajah datarnya.

"Ta..tapi…"

"Kau tidak mau dansa denganku?"

"Bu..bukan itu.. tapi.. aku tidak mau heichou terpaksa melakukannya. Aku…"

Tiba-tiba Levi menarik tubuh Petra agar kini ada di pelukannya. Petra terkejut, sementara Levi mendadak gugup walau dia terlihat tenang.

_And you made me love again_

"Siapa yang terpaksa, bodoh?"

_Somehow you found me, wrapped your love around me_

Petra menatap wajah sang kapten yang tepat ada di hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti kenapa. Petra berusaha mencari tahu apa isi hati sang kapten melalui mata biru itu. Sayangnya, mata Levi yang begitu tajam dan tenang tidak mampu membuat Petra mengerti. Pada akhirnya, Petra tetap tidak tahu apapun dan ia semakin jatuh dalam kharisma sang kapten.

_Now my head's up in the clouds when I'm around you  
I just wanna say, everyday, thank God I found you_

Perlahan tapi pasti, tubuh Levi dan Petra bergerak mengikuti alunan musik. Sementara tubuh mereka berdansa, sepasang mata dari kedua insan itu terus bertatapan satu sama lain. Levi, tidak bisa berhenti menatap kedua bola karamel Petra yang terlihat begitu kuat dan lembut. Petra, tidak bisa berhenti mengucapkan 'tolong' pada Tuhan agar tetap bisa berdiri berhadapan dengan sang kapten. Levi terlalu berkharisma bagi Petra malam ini.

_I will move heaven and earth, give you my heart, for all that it's worth  
You are mine, 'til the end of time  
I don't care what we're going through, 'til the end, my heart belongs to you_

Permainan musik semakin membuat semua terhanyut.

"Kau suka dansa, Petra?" tanya Levi memulai dialog.

_You are my heart, you are my everything_

"Iya, kurasa."

_The moon and the stars and the air that I breath_

"Apa kau pernah berdansa seperti ini?"

_And you gave me strength again_

"Iya."

"Dengan George?"

"Ya, heichou."

_Somehow you found me, wrapped your love around me_

Levi terdiam sejenak.

_Now my head's up in the clouds when I'm around you_

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Petra. "Tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan heichou. Sebut saja namaku, Levi. Setidaknya untuk malam ini."

_I just wanna say, everyday, thank God I found you_

Wajah Petra merona berat ketika mendengar bisikan itu menggelitik telinganya.

_I will move heaven and earth, give you my heart, for all that it's worth_

Setelah itu, Levi menyandarkan dagunya pada bahu Petra.

_You are mine, 'til the end of time_

Tubuh mereka masih berdansa ketika Levi semakin merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Petra. Ia melingkarkan tangannya semakin erat di pinggang gadis mungil itu.

_I don't care what we're going through, _

_'til the end, my heart belongs to you_

Levi menundukkan kepalanya dengan dagu yang bersandar di bahu Petra. Dengan posisinya sekarang, Levi dapat dengan jelas mencium aroma tubuh Petra yang menguap dari tengkuk halus gadis itu. Wangi yang begitu lembut di hidungnya, menjalari urat-urat syarafnya, dan merangsang otak kanannya untuk berimajinasi mencari metafora yang pas untuk menggambarkan seperti apa wangi Petra saat itu. Kembali, pikiran mesum memenuhi benak Levi untuk melakukan hal yang lebih dari sekedar memeluk.

_You know why, I'm love shy_

"Petra, kau wangi sekali," bisik Levi lagi.

Wajah Petra makin memerah. Kali ini Petra merasa amat malu dan tersanjung secara bersamaan. "He..heichou?"

_And I know I, I'm saving my love for you_

"Cih. Sekali lagi kau memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, aku akan menghukummu, Petra. Dan percayalah, aku sedang memikirkan hukuman itu sekarang," bisik Levi lagi dengan nada penuh penekanan.

_I'm gonna keep you safe and warm, _

"Ba..baik, Levi."

Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, Levi tersenyum tipis saat itu.

_I do love you_

"Itu terdengar lebih baik."

_Now my head's up in the clouds when I'm around you_

Levi kembali menyandarkan dagunya ke bahu Petra. Kepalanya tertunduk sehingga tatapannya tertuju pada tanah.

_I just wanna say, everyday, thank God I found you_

Hidungnya masih bekerja untuk menghirup habis wangi tubuh Petra yang menggoda.

Walaupun suasana saat itu begitu mesra, Levi tidak merasakan hal demikian.

_I will move heaven and earth, give you my heart, for all that it's worth_

Pikirannya melayang ke misi yang telah direncanakan Erwin. Entah apa alasan bagi Levi saat itu untuk terlalu khawatir. Walau wangi tubuh segar dari Petra mampu memenuhi sukmanya, Levi tetap merasa tidak tenang.

_You are mine, 'til the end of time_

Apalagi jika ia mengingat Petra -perempuan yang kini mampu membiusnya hanya dengan satu senyuman simpul yang begitu sederhana- berada di divisi yang sama dengannya.

Petra adalah prajurit yang kuat. Levi tahu hal itu. Tapi entah mengapa, perasaan khawatir itu tidak bisa pergi darinya. Baru kali ini Levi merasa takut. Sangat takut. Levi semakin mempererat tubuhnya dengan tubuh Petra, berharap Petra dapat menyadari perasaan Levi saat itu.

_I don't care what we're going through, _

Sayangnya, Petra terlalu hanyut dalam buaian musik indah yang terus mengalun. Ia tidak sadar tentang apa yang heichounya kini tengah rasakan.

_'til the end, my heart belongs to you_

_.._

_.._

_.._

'_Heichou tidak pernah mengatakan 'ya' atau 'tidak', tapi ia menunjukkannya..'_

* * *

Ketika jam menunjukkan pukul 03.00 pagi, semua sudah pergi ke kamar masing-masing dan tidur dengan lelap. Petra yang masih terjaga berjalan mengendap-endap menuju kamar sang kopral pujaannya.

Tok tok.

"Masuklah," terdengar sahutan dari arah dalam.

Pelan-pelan Petra membuka pintu kamar itu.

"Ada apa, Petra?" tanya Levi yang sudah berada di atas ranjang dan _shirtless_. Ia sudah bersiap untuk tidur.

'_Oh, Tuhan,'_ gumam Petra saat melihat tubuh _shirtless_ sang kapten. Tubuh yang mencerminkan bagaimana kuatnya sang pemilik dan hanya dimiliki oleh mereka yang melakukan latihan dengan baik.

'_Tolong kuatkan aku, Tuhan. Jangan sampai aku pingsan disini.'_

Petra dengan wajah terlampau merah jadi malu-malu dan agak canggung untuk bicara.

"Maaf, heichou… saya sudah mengganggu. Tapi… saya kemari hanya untuk menyerahkan ini," ujar Petra seraya menyerahkan sebuah bingkisan berwarna merah. "Hari ini, eh, tepatnya semalam heichou berulang tahun. Ini sebagai hadiah dariku untuk heichou. Maaf kalau tidak seberapa."

Levi menatap gadis mungil yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Boleh aku buka?" tanya pria dingin itu.

Petra mengangguk malu.

Levi segera membuka bingkisan merah berbentuk kotak yang ada di tangannya. Saat ia mendapati isinya adalah sebuah jas, Levi tidak bisa berbohong kalau ia menyukainya.

"Ini…"

"Jas, heichou. Aku melihatnya saat berbelanja ke kota bersama Hanji-san waktu itu."

Levi menilik jas itu depan-belakang, kiri-kanan. Ia mengaku kalau jas itu memang bagus dan sadar bahwa ada harga terlampau mahal yang pasti Petra bayar untuk membawakan kado ini kepadanya.

"Ini.. bagus. Aku menyukainya," komentar Levi.

Petra tersenyum senang.

"Syukurlah kalau heichou menyukainya!" ujar Petra senang.

"Ah, terima kasih," balas levi.

Petra mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Ya, itu saja heichou. Saya permisi dulu…"

Saat Petra memutar tubuhnya untuk berjalan menuju pintu, tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam oleh Levi dengan kuat. Petra jadi tertahan untuk pergi.

"Tunggu,,, Petra?"

"Ya, heichou?" tanya Petra dengan kemerahan di pipinya.

Dari tempatnya berada, Petra dapat melihat kalau Levi hendak menyampaikan sesuatu padanya. Hanya saja, ada satu hal yang membuat kata-kata dari mulut pria itu tidak keluar sama sekali, lagi.

"…Tidak. Istirahatlah yang cukup,, dan terima kasih, lagi."

Levi melepas tangan gadisnya.


	7. Ch 7 : Warm Spring in Winter

**Ch 7 : Warm Spring In Winter**

**Terima kasih buat semua supportnya.. Please, keep your support for this beautiful couple..! ^^**

**Terima kasih buat Hajime-sama yang udah menciptakan sedikit kisah tersirat yang manis di anime Shingeki no Kyojin. Karena Petra-lah akhirnya saya bisa suka sama Levi.**

**Chapter kali ini akan ada sedikit pandangan. Ada satu nama agama yang masuk. Berhubung agama saya bukan agama yang dimaksud di sini, mohon maaf sebelumnya kalau ada kesalahan, ya.. #harapmaklum**

**Untuk ulang tahun Petra, kemarin di page Petra Ral ada yang tulis kalau ulang tahun Petra itu tanggal 14 Desember. Tapi berhubung udah terlanjur dipublish dan saya lebih suka Petra ada di naungan zodiak Pisces, akhirnya saya pilih Maret awal sebagai ulang tahunnya, hehehe.. Ini ngingetin saya sama temen saya di kampus yang punya zodiak Pisces. Dia cantik, anggun, manis, sederhana, pinter juga, dan ramah. Saya pikir itulah Petra yang saya lihat :')**

**Untuk ke-OOC-an, maaf pada semua fans yang merasa kalau ada karakter favoritnya yang akhirnya jadi OOC di sini. Sungguh, bukan maksud saya menyimpang dari takdir.. ==.==**

**#MissUPetraRall #Curhat**

**Review Section :**

** Petra Kindness Ral : Hwaa,, thank you buat pujiannya.. :') Sama banget.. Rivetra itu satu-satunya couple di anime yang bikin saya gemes, gak bisa makan, gak bisa tidur, ngerjain tugas pun kepikiran terus. Ujian kemarin aja saya sempet bengong mikirin Rivetra gara-gara liat fanart-nya di facebook. Feel banget liatnya.. :')**

** monkey D nico : thank you.. :D  
**

** Christy : Hwaa,, thank you sayang.. Inspirasinya dari lagu jadul Peabo Bryson dan doujinshi yang Shall We Dance kalau gak salah.. ^^**

** Ryuki : Oh iya, wah semoga dapet yang kayak Levi, ya. Iya sih, Levi kalau dipikir-pikir cool-nya kebangetan, kalau romantis pasti bikin perempuan pada terhanyut. Support terus couple ini, ya.. ^^**

** . : wah, thank you buat pujian sama fav-nya.. :) Wah, iya juga. Mungkin karena saya emang kepincut cintrongnya sama Jean jadi Levi-nya di sini kebawa tsundere.. ._. keep support Rivetra, ya.. ^^**

** Nakashima Aya : Hwaa,, Kurapica :3.. Sip..Sip.. ini kelanjutannya,, ^_^**

**-SPRING-**

* * *

"Erwin?"

Yang dipanggil melirik ke arah samping, arah di mana seorang pria dengan raut wajah datar meliriknya dengan tatapan tajam. Yah, Erwin sudah terbiasa dengan tatapan itu.

"Berapa persen keberhasilan rencana ini?"

Erwin terdiam sejenak, memandangi kertas bergambar formasi pasukan yang baru saja ia selesaikan setelah tiga hari tiga malam ia tidak tidur.

"Selalu ada risiko, Levi. Untuk rencana ini, aku tidak tahu."

Suasana hening sejenak.

"Kita tidak punya waktu lagi. Jika dugaanku benar, akan sangat berbahaya jika kita membiarkan pengkhianat hidup tenang lebih lama. Ia akan tahu bagaimana cara menghabisi kita satu per satu."

Erwin menyeruput kopinya sedikit.

"Kehadiran Eren Jaeger sebagai titan di publik mampu memancing perhatian semua orang, termasuk mereka. Jika tidak ada Eren, aku akan menamakan rencana ini sebagai ajang bunuh diri massal, tapi keadaan berubah dan Eren ada di pihak kita. Kita sudah mendapat sedikit informasi –setidaknya- dari apa yang terjadi dengan Eren dan hasil penelitian Hanji selama ini. Lebih cepat kita mencoba, akan lebih cepat kita bebas."

Lawan bicara Erwin terdiam dan berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah. Aku harus pergi. Sampai nanti, Erwin."

Levi meninggalkan sang komandan di kamarnya sendirian. Sebenarnya ada sedikit keraguan dari dalam diri Levi pada rencana Erwin kali ini. Entahlah. Setelah sekian tahun bekerja sama, baru kali ini saja Levi merasa tidak tenang mengenai rencana yang sudah disusun partnernya itu.

Perasaan Levi tidak setenteram biasanya.

Malam itu Levi menyengajakan dirinya untuk berdiam diri di dekat sungai. Di malam yang sepi itu Levi memikirkan semua yang akan terlibat pada rencana Erwin kali ini. Bawahannya, sudah terlalu banyak yang gugur di lapangan. Levi tidak mau lagi melihat nyawa yang terenggut di depan matanya. Ditambah lagi, jika mereka mati tanpa tahu alasan mengapa mereka gugur. Siapapun, Levi tidak mau melihat siapapun mati sia-sia.

Terutama Petra.

Ingatan Levi kembali pada beberapa hari yang lalu, hari di mana Levi benar-benar sadar kalau Hanji adalah sahabatnya yang paling baik hingga saat ini..

_Levi : "Ada apa, huh? Memanggil tengah malam begini."_

_Hanji : "Tumben, Levi? Biasanya kau yang datang padaku setiap malam untuk menceritakan gadis umat Pasukan Pengintai-mu itu." (memberi senyum hangat)_

_Levi : "Saat di mana bawahanmu memanggilku adalah saat di mana aku hampir saja mencium bibirnya. Entah kutukan atau terima kasih yang harus aku sanjungkan padamu sekarang." (Levi menyandarkan dirinya di kursi panjang di kamar Hanji)._

_Hanji tersenyum dan duduk di samping Levi._

_Hanji : "Levi, aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu dari kota kemarin."_

_Hanji mengeluarkan satu kotak kecil yang terbuat dari kayu pinus. Ia menyodorkan kotak itu pada Levi dan pria itu menerimanya._

_Levi : "Apa ini?"_

_Hanji : "Bukalah. Anggap saja itu kado ulang tahun dariku untukmu"_

_Levi yang penasaran membuka kotak itu pelan-pelan. Betapa terkejutnya Levi saat ia mengetahui kalau isi dari kotak itu adalah cincin, cincin perempuan dengan satu mata yang terbuat dari batu Aquamarine._

_Levi : "Ini…apa?"_

_Hanji tersenyum memandangi Levi yang punya ekspresi terkejut dan penasaran kali ini._

_Hanji : "Kau sadar tidak kalau kau banyak berubah? Semenjak kedatangan Petra?"_

_Levi terdiam tanda tidak mengerti._

_Hanji : "Aku sudah beberapa tahun menjadi partnermu, Levi. Aku tahu benar kalau kau sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik hari demi hari. Kau semakin hangat. Yah, walaupun sifat kasar dan aroganmu itu masih belum bisa hilang. Mungkin karena kau terbiasa melihat Petra yang hangat kepada setiap orang. Karena itu, aku sangat mendukungmu untuk bersama dengan gadis itu. Dia juga gadis yang baik. Ini sudah berlalu beberapa tahun sejak gadis itu mengutarakan perasaannya kepadamu, Levi. Kau yang belum memberi jawaban sebenarnya berharap dia menyadarinya, bukan? Kurasa tanpa kau berusaha memperlihatkan perhatianmu padanya, dia akan tetap menyukaimu apa adanya. Sekarang, berterima kasihlah pada Eren karena ia datang dan kita memiliki banyak harapan untuk bisa bebas dari semuanya. Begitu misi ini selesai, mungkin kita sudah semakin dekat dengan kebebasan umat manusia. Saat itu, lamarlah dia dengan ini. Ia pasti akan sangat senang. Dia juga akan berulang tahun sebentar lagi, bukan?"_

_Levi menatap temannya tidak percaya. _

_Levi : "Hanji, kau gila. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa kau punya ide segila ini? Aku… aku belum siap melamarnya."_

_Hanji tersenyum gemas sambil menjitak Levi._

_Hanji : "Cukup, Levi~! Begitu semua ini selesai, aku ingin melihat kalian bersanding di pelaminan! Aku sudah cukup sabar dan gemas melihatmu tanpa tindakan! Kau hanya bisa menyuruhnya membuatkan kopi dan membersihkan kamar! Jika aku jadi Petra, aku akan pergi mencari pria lain, kau tahuuuu?!"_

_Levi mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja dijitak._

_Levi : "Tch. Iya iya… terima kasih"_

_Hanji tersenyum._

_Hanji : "Kau beruntung, Levi. Gadis itu lebih memilihmu dibandingkan dengan semua pria yang menyukainya. Kau masih ingat Swadovski, bawahanku itu? Dia melukai tubuhnya tujuh kali dalam seminggu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian Petra. Kau, yang tidak bertindak apapun malah sudah mendapatkan perhatiannya. Harusnya kau bersyukur, Levi. Sekarang, untuk menunjukkan rasa syukurmu itu, perjuangkanlah cintamu itu! Masa kau kalah sama Auruo?!"_

..

..

Levi merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari sana. Ia membuka kotak itu dan memandangi sebuah benda kecil bertahtakan batu kelahiran Petra. Begitu indah dipandang malam itu bagi Levi. Cahaya yang dipancarkannya membuat Levi terpaku dan melupakan pikirannya sejenak. Pikirannya kini tertuju pada Petra, perempuan satu-satunya yang ia cintai.

'_Bagaimana cara melamarnya, ya? Walau cincinnya sudah ada, tetap saja ini membingungkan,'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

"Heichou?"

Suara lembut itu mengalihkan Levi dari lamunannya. Ia menengok ke belakang dan mendapati gadis yang baru saja ia pikirkan berdiri di sana, tersenyum seperti biasa.

"Komandan Erwin mencari anda, heichou," ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Oh, baiklah."

Levi bangkit dari tempat ia duduk lalu ia berjalan kembali ke markas dengan Petra mengekor di belakangnya. Setelah beberapa lama berjalan..

"Petra?"

"Ya, heichou?"

"Kenapa jalan di belakang?"

Petra tampak tidak mengerti. "Eh?"

"Jalanlah di depanku. Jika kau jalan di belakang, aku tidak akan tahu apapun kalau ada sesuatu terjadi padamu."

"Baik, heichou." Petra mendahului sang kapten untuk berjalan lebih dulu.

Selama perjalanan menuju markas, punggung Petra menjadi satu-satunya pemandangan yang Levi nikmati. Punggung itu, ingin rasanya ia peluk.

Sepanjang perjalanan pula, Levi memikirkan amanat Hanji padanya yang paling mulia –melamar Petra-. Jujur, Levi masih belum yakin untuk melaksanakannya. Lagi-lagi, statusnya sebagai pemimpin membuatnya stres setengah mati.

Demi Sina, ia akan pensiun secepat mungkin ketika semua ini berakhir. Levi bahkan telah merancang kehidupannya yang indah dengan rumah sederhana di samping ladang gandum atau lavender dan ada sungai kecil tak jauh dari sana. Selesai memanen gandum, ia akan pulang ke rumah dan ada sambutan hangat dari sang istri, Petra Rall. Istrinya yang cantik akan memijatnya, menggosok punggungnya saat ia mandi dan memeluknya ketika malam datang.

Levi, prajurit terkuat umat manusia telah siap membina kehidupan indah nan halal pada waktu yang bahkan masih belum jelas kapan datangnya.

"Petra?"

"Hmm? Ya, heichou?" Petra masih berjalan di depannya sambil menengok ke belakang.

"Jika semua ini sudah selesai, apa yang mau kau lakukan? Menanam gandum atau lavender?"

"Hmm,, apa ya? Yang jelas, pasti aku akan kembali ke rumah dan membantu ayah dengan kedai kopinya. Ayah juga pernah bicara soal peternakan kuda. Mungkin akan bagus jika aku membantunya untuk membuka peternakan kuda."

_Oh_, Levi lupa kalau Petra masih punya ayah.

"Lalu..?"

"Hmmm,, entahlah. Memangnya kenapa, heichou?"

Levi terdiam sejenak. "Tidak apa-apa. Hanya bertanya."

"Heichou sendiri mau melakukan apa? Apa mau tetap di militer?" Petra mencoba mengubah situasi agar lebih akrab dan hangat.

"Entah. Mungkin aku akan mengejar apa yang aku mau."

"Memangnya apa, heichou?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu. Ini bukan urusan anak ingusan sepertimu."

Petra cemberut mendengarnya. Ia kembali melihat ke depan dan berjalan dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk, agak sebal karena heichou menyebutnya masih ingusan.

Levi, di belakang Petra, masih memandangi punggung hangat nan mungil itu.

'_Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang, Petra. Aku lebih senang melihat matamu melebar karena apa yang hendak aku lakukan nanti. Aku tidak suka memberi jawaban, aku lebih suka menunjukkannya.'_

Petra masih memandang ke depan. Tiba-tiba semilir angin membuat rambut kemerahannya berderai dan menyebarkan wangi khas rose ke sekeliling. Levi menjadi korban yang mendapat serangan pelumpuh syaraf itu. Wangi rambut Petra memang seperti heroin baginya. Dikombinasikan dengan punggung yang ia pandangi sekarang, wangi itu semakin membuatnya sulit untuk mengabaikan sang gadis.

'_Petra, berapa anak yang ingin kau punya? Dua? Tiga? Empat? Aku ingin punya banyak. Aku ingin memberi dunia ini lebih banyak orang baik sepertimu. Jangan satu anak, karena dia akan menjadi anak manja dan menyebalkan nantinya. Tunggu aku, Petra. Begitu ini selesai, aku akan membuat penantianmu berakhir. Aku akan melamarmu.'_

* * *

"Heichou…"

"Mmmh…?"

"A..aahh… hei-chou… ahh.."

"Ssstt… "

"Heichou,, sakiittt…"

Dengan cepat, bibir Levi resmi mengunci bibir Petra yang terus mengeluarkan suara. Sementara bibirnya bekerja, Levi melancarkan serangan cintanya pada Petra, begitu penuh dengan gairah dan hangat. Serasa ada oksigen baru yang menjalar di sekujur tubuhnya, Levi merasa lahir kembali saat ia berhasil menghirup habis wangi tubuh Petra dari sudut ke sudut. Rasanya bagai ada di surga ketika ia bisa merasakan manis kulit putih gadis itu yang tidak ditutupi sehelai benang pun. Terakhir, ia merasakan kebebasan saat dengan liarnya ia menjelajahi isi bibir putri Rall tanpa peduli ada yang melihat atau tidak. Untuk beberapa menit terakhir di ranjang, Levi lupa akan masalah dunianya yang begitu gelap dan dingin, penuh keputusasaan dan kewaspadaan tanpa henti.

Petra terus mengeluarkan suara favorit Levi. Tanpa ragu, Levi makin mempercepat serangannya. Seperti seekor serigala yang kelaparan, Levi membuat banyak tanda kemerahan di atas kanvas putihnya. Serigala itu masih sibuk membuat tanda ketika ia masih bekerja memberikan sebuah adegan klimaks. Yap, adegan yang paling menuntut kesabaran Petra karena ini merupakan pengalaman pertamanya.

_Sial_. Ekspresi di wajah Petra saat itu membuat Levi tidak bisa berhenti menumpahkan semua nafsu kasmarannya.

"Ini pertama kalinya, Petra?" tanya sang kapten sambil terus berusaha memberikan 'klimaks' pada Petra.

"Iya, hei-chou..." Petra masih beradaptasi dengan rasa ngilu pada salah satu bagian tubuhnya.

Levi menyeringai. "Huh, baguslah kalau begitu."

Pria itu semakin mempercepat gerakannya dan membuat Petra –secara otomatis- mengeluarkan suara yang lebih manis lagi bagi Levi. Ia bahkan hampir gila mendengarnya.

'_Ohh,, Petraa,'_

Di dunia nyata…

"Mmmhhh…. Petraaa~.. Ssshh,, aahhh~.."

"Levi?"

"Emhhh? Apa sayang? Kau mau lagi?"

"…Lev…?"

"Tch. Ekspresi di wajahmu itu, Petra. Selalu berhasil membuatku ketagihan menyiksamu seperti malam ini."

"Levi banguuunn!" seru seseorang yang berhasil membuka kedua mata Levi di pagi itu. Matanya masih menyipit terkena cahaya matahari dari jendela ketika ia menyadari kalau semua 'pergulatannya' hanya sebuah mimpi.

"Ha… Hanji? Cih. Apaan sih pagi-pagi begini?!"

'_Eh, tunggu..'_

'_Kalau tadi itu mimpi, lalu ada Hanji disini, berarti….' _

Mata Levi terbuka seluruhnya ketika ia menyadari bahwa ada kemungkinan besar Hanji melihat sisi 'gelapnya' sebelum ia bangun seperti sekarang. Di depan Levi, Hanji mesem-mesem girang dan menahan tawa.

"Erwin mencarimu, Levi…" Hanji bicara sambil terus berusaha menahan tawa.

"..Kau kenapa malah masuk tanpa ketuk pintu, _shitty glasses_?!"

"Ah, haruskah? Petra saja tidak dimarahi kalau ia masuk ke kamarmu tanpa mengetuk," balas Hanji.

Levi mengepal tangannya.

"Eitss.. nanti aku bilang ke Petra lho kalau kau baru saja mimpi basah dengannya~…." Hanji menggoda Levi.

"..Hanji, aku bersumpah jika kau.."

"Hahahaha…! Sudahlah, cepat bersiap. Erwin menunggu di ruang rapat. Jangan lupa sembunyikan dulu selimutnya. Nanti kalau ketahuan Petra selimutnya basah kan malu."

"Tch. Iya iya. Keluar sana!"

Hanji meninggalkan Levi di kamar itu sambil bersenandung girang.

"Tch. Sudah lima kali dalam sebulan ini."

* * *

"Jadi.. cerita bokep versi tadi malam bagaimana, Lev? Mau cerita?" Hanji menggoda dengan setengah berbisik ketika ia dan Levi berjalan berdua di lorong setelah selesai melakukan pertemuan dengan Erwin.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Ayolah, Levi~.. empat mimpi sebelumnya telah membuatku terkejut dengan 'keganasan'mu. Sekarang, apa kau lebih lembut? Kau harus memperlakukan ia dengan lembut, Lev."

Levi terdiam memikirkan betapa ganasnya ia di mimpinya semalam. Bahkan cerita mesum itu mungkin lebih mengerikan dari sebelumnya.

"Ayolah, Lev~.." Hanji terus merajuk.

"Tidak, Hanji."

"Ayolaaahh~…"

"Sudah kubilang tidak, mata empat!"

"Oh,, jadi sekarang kau mengejekku, huh? Baiklah, akan aku laporkan pada Petra! Ia pasti ada di istal!" Hanji segera berlari meninggalkan Levi untuk menuju istal, tempat semua kuda berada.

Levi melebarkan matanya. "Tck. _Shitty Glasses_…!"

Levi berlari mengejar Hanji yang sudah beberapa meter jauh di depannya. Masih di lorong, tiba-tiba Levi berhenti berlari ketika ia merasa ada satu ruangan yang selalu tertutup pintunya kini terbuka sedikit. Levi mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu dari celah pintu. Di sana, duduk seseorang yang ia kenal, sendirian.

Levi memutuskan untuk masuk ke sana. Ruangan itu cukup besar dengan banyak jendela patri di sisi kiri dan kanan dinding. Di atasnya ada lukisan seorang malaikat yang memenuhi langit-langit. Di depan matanya, Levi dapat melihat sebuah patung wanita besar dengan pakaian tertutup. Ruangan itu mungkin dijadikan sebagai tempat ibadah dulunya.

Terus berjalan membuat Levi sampai di samping gadis yang sedang duduk sendiri di tengah ruangan itu. Dari tempatnya berdiri, Levi melihat Petra memejamkan matanya. Begitu seriusnya ia berdoa dengan kedua tangan yang disatukan dan disimpan di depan wajahnya. Yang paling menyita perhatian Levi adalah sesuatu yang ada di tangan Petra, salib dari George.

Levi terdiam mendapati Petra sedang berdoa.

"Petra?" gumamnya tidak sadar.

Gadis itu membuka mata dan mendapati sang kapten ada di sana. "Eh? Pagi, heichou," ujarnya agak gugup.

Levi menatap Petra dengan tatapan datarnya. "Kau… kelompok relijius?"

Petra tersenyum agak canggung. "Hmm,, begitulah."

"Dulu kau bilang bukan?"

"Iya, sebenarnya ini baru berlangsung tiga bulan. Akhir-akhir ini saya merasa kurang tenteram, tidak tahu kenapa. Ketika melihat salib dari mendiang tunangan saya, saya ingat tentang dia."

'_Tidak tenteram? Kenapa tidak datang padaku, saja?'_

"Dia punya agama?"

Petra mengangguk.

"Dia penganut Katolik murni dan hidupnya sudah sulit sejak dulu. Orang tuanya dibunuh karena _kedapatan_ berdoa dan dia hidup bersama neneknya yang sakit-sakitan sejak kecil. Yah, hidupnya memang tidak sempurna tapi ia selalu terlihat ceria. Saya selalu bertanya padanya dan dia bilang kalau Tuhan ada bersamanya. Sesulit apapun hidupnya, ia percaya Tuhan selalu ada untuknya. Ia selalu bilang pada saya : _kalau kau sedih, ceritakan saja pada Tuhan ; kalau kau bahagia, bersyukurlah padaNya ; kalau kau sedang gelisah dan ketakutan, berdoalah padaNya supaya kau diberi ketenangan_. Saya tidak pernah memeluk agama apapun sebelumnya, tapi George bilang kalau Tuhan itu akan menjaga semua orang, termasuk saya yang bahkan tidak termasuk dalam orang yang memeluk agamanya. Ketika akhir-akhir ini saya gelisah, entah mengapa saya ingat kata-kata George itu. Jadinya, selama tiga bulan ini saya mencoba mendalami agama George, walau saya belum yakin seratus persen."

Levi tidak tertarik pada cerita Petra. Sepanjang Petra bicara, Levi hanya memperhatikan bagaimana mimik gadis itu. Memang, Levi mendapati ada kegelisahan dan ketegaran di sana. Tidak mendengarkan ceritanya dengan sungguh-sungguh pun Levi sudah merasa patah hati nan cemburu pada mendiang tunangan perempuannya ini.

Levi mengarahkan tatapan matanya ke arah depan. Di sana ia melihat patung wanita yang tersenyum misterius. Percaya atau tidak, walaupun bagi Levi senyum itu terasa menakutkan, patung itu membuat banyak orang memiliki harapan dan keyakinan pada hidup mereka.

"Hmm, kurasa aku memang dilahirkan untuk tidak percaya hal-hal seperti itu," gumam Levi sambil terus memandangi patung.

Petra hanya tersenyum.

"Apa yang membuatmu gelisah, Petra?"

Petra terdiam sejenak memikirkan jawabannya. "Banyak, heichou. Entahlah."

'_Kenapa kau tidak cerita padaku kalau kau sedang gelisah?'_

"Jadi, kau berdoa apa pada Tuhanmu itu?"

Petra tersenyum seperti anak-anak. "Banyak sekali, heichou! Aku berdoa semoga dunia lebih damai dan tenteram agar semua manusia bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa takut dengan titan. Aku juga berdoa mengenai ayahku agar dia selalu sehat dan berumur panjang dan semoga ia baik-baik saja selama aku tidak ada. Aku ingin Tuhan menjaganya di mana pun ia berada. Aku juga mendoakan ibu dan George agar mereka mendapatkan hidup yang lebih baik di dunia sana. Lalu, aku juga berdoa agar kita selalu diberi keselamatan dan kelancaran dalam setiap misi. Lalu… aku juga berharap pada ekspedisi selanjutnya tidak ada teman kita yang terbunuh. Aku juga meminta agar semua teman-teman kita yang telah gugur mendapatkan tempat yang layak di dunia sana dan untuk teman-teman kita yang masih hidup, semoga mereka diberi keberanian dan keyakinan yang lebih tinggi untuk berperang. Aku juga berharap mereka dilindungi setiap saat olehNya. Terus.. hmm,, apalagi, ya? Oh iya! Semoga Eren diberi kesabaran yang lebih karena situasi ia sebagai titan-manusia membuat ia ditakuti banyak orang. Aku harap Eren lebih tegar dalam menghadapi semuanya."

"…Eren? Kau pasti sangat menyukai Eren ya, Petra?" kembali, heichou tercinta _jealous_.

"Ah iya. Dia adik yang manis. Aku selalu ingin punya adik laki-laki."

Levi terdiam, berusaha menahan rasa cemburunya yang amat berlebihan.

'_Apa kau berdoa agar aku membalas perasaanmu?' _

"Lalu, apa doamu akan benar-benar dikabulkan?"

Petra terdiam cukup lama. "George bilang : kalau kita yakin dengan apa yang kita mau dan kita berusaha mendapatkannya, Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa kita. Tuhan selalu mendengar doa-doa kita dan aku percaya itu."

'_Lalu, apakah kau berdoa agar kita berjodoh? Itu doa yang amat penting, Petra.'_

Levi mengambil duduk di samping gadis itu. "Jadi, apa kau bisa tanyakan pada Tuhanmu mengenai teman-teman kita yang sudah meninggal? Apakah mereka menyesali kematian mereka atau tidak?"

Petra melirik Levi yang terlihat datar namun memiliki sedikit kegetiran di matanya.

"Kurasa itu tidak perlu, heichou. Semua prajurit yang aku temui adalah orang-orang pemberani. Aku yakin mereka tidak menyesal. Untuk masuk ke Pasukan Pengintai atau dunia militer, tentu mereka berfikir dulu mengenai semua konsekuensi dan tanggungjawabnya. Mereka yang gugur, pasti tahu apa tujuan mereka untuk bergabung di militer, bukan?"

Petra memandang ke langit-langit ruangan itu. "Dulu aku bahkan mempertanyakan kematian George. Aku selalu bertanya apakah dia memang senang berada di dunia sana? Yang terpenting, apakah dia meninggal dengan tanpa penyesalan? George begitu ingin membantu orang banyak, pergi untuk memanen garam yang pastinya akan bertemu dengan titan-titan di luar sana. Aku tidak habis pikir mengapa ia memilih jalan yang membuatnya pergi meninggalkan dunia ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu, aku mengerti kenapa. Aku harusnya sadar kalau George memiliki cita-cita yang luhur dan ia berkorban untuk mendapatkannya. Jika pikiran itu tidak cukup, aku selalu mencari pandangan yang positif bahwa George adalah orang yang baik. Orang yang baik akan disayang oleh Tuhan. Itu sebabnya Tuhan memanggil George, Ia tidak ingin George menderita di dunia terlalu lama, baik karena penyakitnya maupun karena dunia yang kejam ini."

Levi memperhatikan Petra tanpa berkedip sekali pun. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Petra masih mengingat kekasihnya yang dulu.

"Aku rasa teman-teman kita juga begitu, mereka disayang oleh Tuhan. Mereka juga memiliki cita-cita yang mulia untuk membebaskan umat manusia dan berusaha untuk membuat itu terjadi dengan bertaruh nyawa melawan titan. Aku yakin mereka tidak akan menyesal. Aku juga begitu. Jika suatu hari nanti aku mati, aku ingin mati saat bertarung. Aku tidak akan menyesal karena aku melakukan sesuatu untuk umat manusia. Heichou juga berfikiran seperti itu, kan?" Petra menatap Levi dengan wajah berseri-seri.

Levi, menaruh satu tangannya di atas kepala Petra dan mengusap rambut-rambut halus itu dengan lembut. Perlahan, ia mendorong tubuh Petra agar semakin dekat dengan tubuhnya kemudian memeluk gadis tercintanya itu dengan penuh kelembutan. "Tidak akan ada yang mati, Petra. Aku berjanji. Jangan berpikir begitu. Aku akan melindungimu-eh, tidak..maksudku pasukanku."

Sang gadis Rall merona di kedua pipi. Ia tersentuh melihat cara Levi menenangkan dirinya saat itu.

'_Iya, heichou. Aku juga akan melindungi heichou..'_

Hanji mencari keberadaan Levi yang beberapa menit lalu berlari mengejar dirinya. Saat ia melewati ruangan –yang diyakini sebagai gereja dulu- itu, Hanji mendapati sosok dua insan yang sebenarnya saling mencintai sedang duduk bersama dan berbincang dengan akrab.

Hanji tersenyum. Dengan perlahan, Hanji menutup pintu ruangan itu agar tidak ada anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang lain melihat mereka sedang bersama.

'_Tidak ada yang boleh menganggu mereka,'_ batinnya.

'_Walau heichou terlihat dingin diluar, aku yakin sebenarnya dia hangat di dalam.'_

* * *

"Bagaimana, mau tidak?"

Levi terlihat berfikir, mempertimbangkan tawaran sahabat terbaiknya, Hanji Zoe.

"Apa tidak aneh?"

Hanji menggeleng cepat. "Aku sudah menyiapkan semua alasannya, Lev. Percayalah padaku. Bagaimana?"

Levi terdiam sejenak, masih agak ragu dengan Hanji. _Toh,_ semua ide Hanji kebanyakan selalu berakhir buruk.

"Oke, baiklah."

Di tempat lain..

"Eh? Patroli?"

"Ya. Hanji ingin melihat reaksi tubuh titan Eren pada cuaca yang cukup dingin seperti sekarang. Ia hendak menguji seberapa kuat tubuh titan Eren pada suhu dingin. Gin dan Gunter akan membersihkan sel bawah tanah tempat Eren tidur. Untuk istalnya, tinggalkan saja. Biarkan Auruo yang mengurusnya. Kau siapkan saja Rosy dan Xena. Kita akan pergi sekitar lima menit lagi bersama Eren dan Hanji. Bagaimana?" Levi berusaha meyakinkan Petra agar gadis itu mau pergi bersamanya.

"Baiklah, heichou."

Keempat orang dari Pasukan Pengintai kini berkuda di sekitar HQ dengan Hanji dan Eren yang berkuda di depan Petra dan Levi. Setelah beberapa menit berkuda..

"Jadi, kita berpisah di sini saja, Levi?"

"Oke, kami tunggu kau di sini. Berhati-hatilah."

"Lho? Kapten, kita tidak bersama dengan mereka?" tanya Petra.

"Tidak. Sebaiknya kita tidak mengganggu mereka. Hanji, kau bisa mengatasi segalanya, kan?"

Hanji tersenyum mantap. "Tentu saja. Kalian juga, jangan berbuat macam-macam, ya? Hehehe."

"Tch." Levi membuang tatapan matanya dan Petra hanya _blushing_.

"Nah, ayo Eren?" tanya Hanji pada Eren yang masih tidak mengerti situasi di sana.

"Baik, Hanji-san. Petra-san, Levi-heichou, kami pergi dulu," pamit Eren pada dua sejoli di dekatnya.

"Iya, Eren. Hati-hati, ya? Jangan lupa untuk makan bekalnya," ujar Petra pada Eren sambil melambaikan tangan.

Eren tersenyum dengan semburat tipis kemerahan di wajahnya lalu ia pergi bersama Hanji, menjauh dari Levi dan Petra.

"…Bekal?"

"Euhm." Petra mengangguk mantap. "Sebelum pergi tadi aku sempat membuatkannya bekal."

Levi terdiam. Lagi-lagi Eren mampu membuatnya merasa tersaingi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita patroli." Levi memacu kudanya ke arah barat untuk memulai 'patrolinya' bersama Petra.

Setelah beberapa menit mengitari sekitar HQ, Levi dan Petra akhirnya memutuskan untuk berdiam di bawah pohon rindang. Pohon itu cukup besar untuk melindungi mereka selagi beristirahat. Sementara mereka berteduh, mereka membiarkan Rosy dan Xena merumput di sekitar sana.

Suasana cukup aneh, mengingat Levi tidak begitu pandai membuka pembicaraan. Petra yang duduk di samping Levi pun bingung hendak bicara apa.

"Euhm, Petra? Kau yakin kau tidak menyukai Eren?"

"Hm? Maksudnya apa, heichou?"

"Tidak. Hanya saja, hati-hati. Gadis sipit yang selalu bersama dengannya bisa-bisa salah paham jika melihat kau dekat dengan Eren." Levi memandang ke arah lain. Ia tidak mau Petra melihat aura kecemburuan di wajahnya.

"Oh, Mikasa? Hehehe.. tidak akan, heichou. Kurasa Mikasa mengerti kalau aku menganggap Eren sebagai adiknya. Aku juga menganggap Mikasa sebagai adikku."

Levi melirik sedikit ke arah Petra. "Kalau Auruo?"

"Dia hanya teman, heichou." Petra tersenyum canggung.

"Hmm, begitu ya?"

Petra terdiam sejenak. Tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu.

"Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untuk heichou." Petra mencoba meraih sesuatu dari balik saku jacketnya.

"Hnn?"

"Ah, ini dia." Petra menyerahkan satu kotak kecil berwarna merah muda pada Levi.

Levi menerima kotak itu dan memperhatikan semua sisinya. "Apa ini?"

Petra _blushing_, melirik ke arah lain. "Coklat, heichou."

Levi cukup terkejut. "Coklat?"

Petra mengangguk pelan. "Iya. Valentine memang masih lama, _sih_.. tapi, entah kenapa aku ingin menyerahkannya sekarang."

"Jadi… maksudmu, ini coklat valentine? Untukku?"

Petra mengangguk disertai senyum manisnya. Semburat kemerahan makin terlihat jelas di dua pipi kenyal perempuan itu.

Levi sangat tersentuh. "Apa Eren mendapatkannya juga?"

"Hmm? Tidak. Kalau soal Eren, aku takut dia salah paham." Petra menjawab sambil menunduk, disertai kemerahan yang amat sangat.

Levi sangat senang, sebenarnya. "Hhh~.. terima kasih, Petra."

Petra tersenyum sangat manis saat itu. "Sama-sama, heichou."

'_Petra, bisakah kau berhenti membuatku tergila-gila padamu walau sehari saja? Bisakah kau_ _berhenti tersenyum walau hanya semenit saja? Kau selalu berhasil membuatku merasa bodoh.'_

Di lain tempat, tak jauh dari sana..

"Woi,, Hanji-san? Bukankah ini buruk? Memata-matai mereka seperti ini?" tanya Eren khawatir.

"Sudahlah Eren, nikmati saja. Jarang sekali kan kita bisa melihat Levi berduaan dengan Petra?" Hanji terus memperhatikan Rivetra yang jauh di depannya. Ia dan Eren bersembunyi di balik batu besar.

"Penelitiannya kapan, Hanji-san? Aku ada tugas membersihkan lapangan dari Levi-heichou. Kalau sampai kesorean nanti…"

"Ssssttt,, Eren, diamlah. Urusan penelitian nanti saja. Yang penting, sekarang memperhatikan mereka." Hanji dengan ekspresi _fangirling_-nya tidak mau mengalihkan perhatian dari momen Rivetra yang sedang berlangsung.

"Memangnya kenapa Hanji-san? Kenapa kita harus memata-matai mereka seperti sekarang?" Eren masih bingung.

"Eren, tidakkah kau lihat bagaimana manisnya mereka saat bersama? Aku harap Levi dapat mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu secepat mungkin."

"Eh? Maksudnya…?" Eren mulai mencium 'lampu hijau'.

Hanji mengangguk. "Benar. Levi sangat menyukai Petra. Hanya saja status Levi membuat ia tidak bisa berterus terang. Kau tahu lah. Imej seorang pemimpin yang dekat dengan bawahan kan sangat buruk. Selain itu, kau tahu kan bagaimana sulitnya Levi untuk bersikap manis?"

"Apa jangan-jangan.. penelitian titan di suhu dingin juga bohong?"

Hanji terlihat berfikir. "Hmmm,,, tidak juga _sih_. Sebenarnya penelitian itu memang harus aku kerjakan, tapi itu bisa dilakukan nanti. Sebenarnya, aku menggunakan alasan 'penelitian titan' agar kita berempat bisa keluar dan membiarkan mereka berdua bersama. Sulit sekali bagi Levi untuk mengajak Petra keluar, makanya.. kau mengerti, kan?"

Hanji, tanpa sadar telah membocorkan rahasia terbesar Levi. Entah apa yang akan terjadi jika Levi mengetahuinya.

"Oh, begitu ya?" Eren baru mengerti. Ia mengarahkan matanya untuk menatap ke depan. Pada pemandangannya, Eren memang melihat bagaimana akrabnya Levi dan Petra –walaupun Levi tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi sedikitpun-. Ia juga ingat kata-kata Petra waktu itu kalau Levi adalah orang yang susah didekati. Yap, itu memang benar, tapi apa yang Eren dapatkan di hadapannya sekarang adalah : Petra bisa mendekati Levi dengan mudah.

Di matanya, Eren melihat dua orang yang sedang berbahagia.

"Jadi itu alasannya. Pantas saja heichou selalu menendangku setiap hari. Ia cemburu..," gumam Eren sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Petra melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kerja Levi seperti biasa. Saat ia membuka pintu ruang itu, ia melihat Levi yang tertidur di atas meja kerjanya. Mejanya berantakan dengan kertas di sana-sini.

'_Heichou pasti kelelahan,'_ gumam Petra dalam hati.

Petra menaruh nampan berisi kopi dan roti bakar di atas meja dekat pintu dan berjalan mengendap-endap menuju sang kopral.

Perempuan manis itu kini memandangi wajah pujaan hatinya.

'_Ya Tuhan, dia sangat menawan. Bahkan ketika tidur sekalipun…,'_ batin Petra dalam hati.

Levi yang tertidur begitu pulas membuat Petra tidak tega untuk membangunkannya. Ia tahu prianya kelelahan dan tidur cukup adalah hal yang jarang sekali dilakukan.

Petra keluar dari ruang itu selama beberapa detik lalu kembali dengan satu helai selimut yang cukup tebal. Pelan-pelan, Petra menaruh selimut itu di punggung sang kapten, berusaha sebaik mungkin agar sang kapten tidak terganggu tidurnya.

Gadis Rall memandangi wajah sang kapten lagi. Ia tidak bisa menolaknya dan terus memuji betapa kharismatiknya sang pujaan hati. Perlahan, Petra mendekatkan wajahnya pada Levi lalu mendaratlah satu kecupan manis dari Petra di pelipis kiri Levi selama beberapa detik. Setelah itu, Petra kembali mengangkat wajahnya dan keluar dari ruangan itu.

Dari luar ruangan, Petra tersenyum memandangi Levi yang masih tertidur. Terakhir, ia menutup pintu ruangan itu pelan-pelan.

Tanpa Petra ketahui, Levi sebenarnya sudah terbangun sejak ia mencium aroma kopi yang datang bersama Petra saat pertama kali. Ia hanya berpura-pura tidur setelahnya, menunggu reaksi dari gadis itu saat melihatnya tertidur pulas. Akting Levi tidak sia-sia, _toh_ dia mendapatkan satu kecupan manis dari nona Rall.

'_Tch, dasar nona Rall. Tunggu pembalasanku, calon nyonya Rivaille,'_

* * *

Di malam berikutnya, Petra kembali mengantarkan cemilan dan minuman hangat untuk Levi, sang kapten yang telah ia jadikan panutan selama lebih dari lima tahun. Saat ia sampai di ruangan hangat ala Rivaille, Petra menaruh nampan berisi cemilan itu persis di atas meja kerja Levi.

"Berhubung besok hari penting, hari ini tidak ada kopi ya, heichou? Hari ini aku sengaja membuatkan heichou teh chamomile agar heichou bisa tidur dengan baik malam ini," ujar Petra sambil memijit kedua bahu tegap Levi.

Levi terlihat biasa saja, tidak ada tanggapan atas kata-kata Petra tadi. Matanya masih menatap lurus kertas yang dipegangnya untuk dibaca, walau hatinya sedang memikirkan hal lain.

"Heichou, apa ada hal lain yang harus saya lakukan? Bagaimana dengan pedang heichou? Apa sudah diasah?" tanya Petra penuh perhatian.

Levi merasa sudah terlalu banyak diam yang ia lakukan. "Petra?"

"Ya, heichou?"

Levi meraih satu tangan Petra yang sedang bekerja memijat bahu tegangnya. Ia menggenggam tangan itu dengan kuat. Tatapannya masih ke arah meja. Petra agak bingung dengan heichounya. Tidak biasa bagi Petra untuk melihat Levi bersikap seperti ini.

"Ada yang harus aku bicarakan padamu, Petra," ujar Levi dengan nada bicara yang berat. Ekspresinya datar namun matanya penuh dengan kegetiran.

Petra _blushing_. "Apa itu, heichou?"

Levi terdiam sejenak, "pulanglah."

Petra agak terkejut saat mendengarnya. "Pu..lang? Apa maksud heichou?"

"Kau tidak usah ikut pada misi kali ini. Lebih baik kau pulang, Petra. Kau ikut saja misi selanjutnya," jawab Levi dengan tatapan yang masih sama.

"Kenapa, heichou?"

Levi terdiam dan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Petra mulai melemah.

"Ikuti saja kata-kataku. Anggap saja ini perintah. Aku tidak ingin kau ikut misi besok, terlalu berbahaya. Biar aku, Gunter, Erd, dan Auruo saja yang pergi besok."

Kali ini Petra yang terdiam menunduk.

"Kau mengerti? Sekarang kembalilah ke kamarmu. Jika kau tidak ingin pulang, maka tugasmu besok adalah membersihkan seluruh kastil." Levi bangkit dari kursinya dan sudah berniat untuk keluar dari area meja kerja. Sebelum ia sempat melangkah, tangan Petra telah bersarang di lengannya. Ia mencegah Levi untuk pergi dari situ.

"Kenapa heichou? Kenapa aku tidak boleh pergi? Apa karena aku lemah?" tanya Petra dengan nada bicara yang penuh kegetiran, seperti hendak menangis.

Levi tidak berani menatap ke Petra yang berdiri di belakangnya. Ia tidak akan tega jika harus melihat perempuan tercantik di hatinya itu. "Ya, kau lemah," jawab Levi pelan.

Saat Levi mencoba untuk melangkah, genggaman Petra kian menguat untuk mencegah sang kopral pergi dari sana. Ia belum puas dengan jawaban Levi.

"Benarkah itu, heichou? Lalu, jika aku lemah, kenapa kau membawaku pada misi ini sejak awal?"

Levi terdiam. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Apa heichou tidak percaya padaku?" kali ini air mata Petra telah menetes.

Levi membalikkan tubuhnya perlahan. Pelan-pelan juga ia melihat mata getir coklat kekuningan kekasih idamannya.

'_Harus bagaimana lagi agar Petra mengerti,'_ pikirnya. _'Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu padamu, Petra. Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku sendiri nantinya.'_

Petra masih mengalirkan air matanya, menatap Levi dengan tatapan memohon-meminta jawaban.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Mau melawan perintahku?" tanya Levi, berusaha bersikap ketus.

"Ya. Sekali saja, aku ingin mengabaikan perintah heichou. Aku ingin bergabung dengan misi besok. Aku ingin melindungi Eren dan lainnya.."

'_Tch, Eren lagi. Kenapa selalu Eren atau George?! Kenapa tidak sekali saja kau memikirkan perasaanku padamu, Petra?!'_

"Ini sudah keputusanku! Kau mau melawanku? Dasar gadis bodoh tidak berguna!" kali ini Levi berusaha berteriak pada eva mungil di hadapannya, berharap kali ini Petra akan mengiyakan perintah.

"Aku memang bodoh, heichou! Tapi kau yang pernah bilang padaku bahwa untuk menjadi seorang prajurit adalah determinasi dan keberanian yang terpenting! Aku punya keduanya dan mengapa aku tidak boleh ikut misi besok?" air mata Petra yang turun kian bertambah, membuat hati Levi semakin hancur.

"Misi besok hanya menjaga Eren lalu kita kembali pulang. Hanya misi tidak penting, Petra! Kau tidak perlu ikut!"

"Kenapa, heichou? Kenapa?!"

Levi terdiam. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan jawaban yang sebenarnya : _'Aku mencintaimu, Petra. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka. Bahkan Erwin pun tidak bisa memastikan tingkat keberhasilan dari misi ini. Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkan orang baik yang aku sukai seperti dirimu masuk ke dalam rencana berbahaya ini?'_

"Kenapa heichou membawaku ke dalam misi ini jika heichou tidak yakin dengan kemampuanku?! Sebenarnya apa yang heichou pikirkan?!"

'_Karena aku mencintaimu, Petra. Aku ingin kau selalu ada di dekatku. Aku juga ingin terus dapat mengawasimu, menjagamu dari para pria nakal yang berusaha mengambilmu dariku. Kau memang kuat sebagai prajurit dan aku ingin terus melihatmu, itu alasanku.'_

"Heichou yakin dengan kemampuanku, kan? Iya, kan? Tapi kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut besok? Aku ingin bertanggungjawab dengan tugasku, heichou. Itu saja."

Levi terdiam dengan tatapan ke arah tanah. Ia masih tidak sudi melihat mata madu Petra yang kini basah oleh air mata.

"Kau tetap tidak boleh, Petra."

Petra merasa putus asa. Kali ini tidak ada lagi kata yang keluar dari bibirnya. Ia bingung hendak bicara apa untuk meyakinkan heichou-nya bahwa ia adalah orang yang siap bertempur dengan segala risiko yang mengerikan. Kali ini Petra menangis terisak-isak.

Levi mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat bagaimana sedihnya Petra saat itu. Sungguh, bukan pemandangan yang ingin Levi lihat saat ini. Ia mengambil sapu tangannya dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya dengan lembut. Petra tidak menggubris gerakan Levi itu, ia hanya terus menangis.

"Sudahlah. Kau jelek sekali saat menangis, tahu?" Levi masih berusaha bersikap kasar.

"Tidak apa-apa. _Toh_ heichou memang tidak menyukaiku, kan? Jadi untuk apa aku peduli kalau aku jelek?" Petra menyahut sambil terus menangis.

"Tch."

Petra masih terus menangis dan membuat Levi semakin bingung.

"Ada ratusan orang yang ingin absen pada misi besok. Kau malah memaksa ingin ikut. Dasar aneh. Sama seperti Hanji."

"Aku hanya ingin menjalankan tanggungjawabku, heichou! Apa itu salah?"

"Pokoknya kau tetap tidak boleh pergi."

"Tidak mau! Aku mau pergi! Aku mau pergi! Aku mau menjaga Eren dan yang lain! Aku-"

Belum selesai Petra bicara, bibir Levi telah mengunci rapat bibir miliknya. Walau hanya sebentar, tapi kuncian dari Levi mampu membuat Petra lebih tenang. Wajah Petra merah padam dan ia jadi gugup. Kini Petra semakin dibuat gugup ketika satu tangan Levi mengusap lembut pipi merah Petra yang masih basah karena air mata.

"Dasar bawel. Dicium baru diam."

"Heichou, tolong izinkan aku untuk ikut misi besok, ya?" kali ini Petra meminta dengan lebih lembut. Ia masih malu dengan apa yang baru saja Levi lakukan padanya.

"Tidak boleh."

Petra tertunduk sejenak. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan menggenggam tangan Levi yang ada di pipinya dengan kuat.

"Heichou, tolong. Izinkan aku untuk bergabung dengan yang lainnya besok. Aku ingin bertanggungjawab dalam tugasku, aku ingin melindungi Eren dan yang lain. Terlebih lagi.. aku ingin melindungi heichou."

Mata Levi melebar saat mendengarnya. Di depan matanya, ia melihat tekad kuat dari seorang Petra Rall, satu-satunya prajurit perempuan di pasukannya yang paling berani. Inilah salah satu alasan mengapa Levi begitu menggilai gadis Rall itu, ia berani.

"Tch. Baiklah, kau boleh ikut besok."

Kalimat terakhir Levi membuat Petra senang bukan kepalang. Refleks, ia memeluk pria di hadapannya.

"Terima kasih, heichou."

Levi membalas pelukan itu. Ia senang jika Petra tersenyum, tapi perasaannya tidak kian membaik. Perasaannya kini kian memburuk. Petra yang akan ikut bergabung dengan misi besok tentu akan menambah beban Levi. Ia harus menjaga kekasihnya itu, apapun yang terjadi.

'_Aku mencintaimu, Petra Rall.'_


	8. Ch 8 : Last Autumn

**Ch 8 : Last Autumn**

**Cr : Shingeki no Kyojin episode 19 - 21, Faith Hill - There You'll Be (Pearl Harbour OST)**

**Keterangan :**

**= 'Italic' : omongan dalam hati**

**= Italic (tidak ada tanda ' ') : Petra POV**

**= Bold & Italic : lirik There You'll Be**

**Review Section :**

** . : hehe, thank you sayang buat pujiannya yang kebanyakan.. :') #hug**

** NaruGankster : hehe, iya gapapa. Saya juga perasaannya campur aduk pas bikin fic ini. Galau seribu bahasa pokoknya.. XD**

** Guest: Hwaa,, thank you banget buat pujiannya, tersanjung banget karena sampe-sampe rela bikin review **

** Ryu-chan Ryuki : ...sayangnya... :l saya lagi bikin fic Rivetra lagi yang modern AU, nanti baca yang itu aja.. di situ Rivetranya #semoga# saya bikin bahagia.. #promosi #abaikan**

** Christy : wah, senangnya ada yang ngemention adegan Hanji XD syukurlah ada yang suka sama head cannon saya.. :) thank you say.. **

**=Maaf kalau di chap ini feel-nya gak kerasa. Sekedar curcol yang gak profesional, kemarin saya sempet baca doujinshi Rivetra yang akhirnya bikin saya agak ilfeel. Enjoy tapi ilfeel. Yah, begitulah. Takutnya karena saya lagi terganggu 'mentalnya', saya nulis fic ini jadi acak-acakkan.. Thank you buat yang udah support fic ini sampai chapter 7.. :')**

* * *

Levi menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok di pagi itu. Lorong tempat ia berada begitu sepi, jarang sekali orang yang melewatinya. Apalagi di pagi itu semua orang tengah bersiap-siap untuk misi mereka, yaitu ekspedisi di luar dinding yang ke-57. Levi sudah mempersiapkan semua keperluannya semalam. Yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menunggu seseorang dari luar ruangan.

Tatapan Levi tertuju pada sepatunya. Ia masih berteguh untuk memaksa Petra agar tidak ikut pada misi kali ini.

'_Bagaimana caranya agar dia tidak mau?'_ pikirnya selama kurang lebih delapan menit sejak ia berdiri di sana, menunggu Petra yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan.

Levi mengintip ke dalam ruangan melalui celah pintu yang ada di sampingnya. Di sanalah cintanya sedang berdoa. Kali ini lebih hikmat. Mungkin karena hari itu adalah salah satu hari yang penting bagi semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai.

Levi menarik pandangannya ke arah lain dan kembali memikirkan Petra. Apapun alasannya, ia tetap menginginkan Petra untuk tidak ikut misi kali ini, tapi…

"Heichou?" suara itu mengalihkan lamunan Levi.

Petra kini ada di luar ruangan, baru saja selesai berdoa dan berdiri di bibir pintu. Ia tersenyum pada Levi. "Ada apa, heichou? Anda mencari saya?"

Levi diam tanpa kata sejenak. Setelah beberapa detik berpikir untuk membangun rangkaian kata dan keyakinan yang kuat, Levi memutuskan untuk mengatakan hal yang sesungguhnya. Semua, baik niatnya untuk tidak membawa Petra dalam misi maupun perasaannya yang telah hidup selama lima tahun terakhir. Ia bertekad akan menyatakan 'kekaguman'nya pada sosok Petra.

"Tidak. Aku hanya harus bicara satu hal padamu."

"Apa itu, heichou?"

"Mengenai masalah semalam, masalah mengenai kau yang tidak perlu ikut dalam misi hari ini. Aku masih ingin agar kau mengikuti perintahku untuk tetap tinggal di sini dan biarkan aku, Auruo, Gunter, dan Erd saja yang pergi. Petra, kau harus tetap di sini."

Petra menatap sang kapten dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Kenapa, heichou?"

Levi sadar kalau Petra tidak akan mengerti dengan jawaban ringan seperti 'ini misi tidak penting' atau 'kau lemah dan tidak berguna'. Ia sadar kalau wanitanya itu butuh sebuah alasan konkret yang bahkan Petra sendiri tidak menyadarinya. Petra sadar bahwa dirinya tidak lemah dan ia yakin bagaimana pun jalannya nanti, ia pasti akan berguna. Sulit memang membuat seorang berdedikasi seperti Petra untuk absen menjalani tugas.

"Kau yakin hendak ikut misi kali ini? Erwin bahkan tidak bisa meyakinkanku mengenai keberhasilan misi ini walau hanya 5%," jawab Levi dengan tatapan lurus ke mata Petra.

Petra terdiam sejenak, melirik tanah di samping kiri Levi. Tidak lama kemudian ia tersenyum lembut.

"Jadi itu yang membuat heichou tidak ingin saya ikut? Atau ada alasan lain?"

'_Karena aku mencintaimu, Petra. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu.'_

"Ya, hanya itu alasannya. Kau sangat dibutuhkan di sini, Petra. Kau bisa merawat yang sakit, kau bisa membuatkan minum para prajurit. Dari semua prajurit perempuan, hanya kau yang bisa menjadi ibu bagi mereka semua. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, pada siapa lagi bayi-bayi besar di sini meminta 'bubur'?"

Petra tertawa kecil. "Heichou ini. Justru karena saya ibunya, bukankah seorang ibu harus ada di sisi anak-anaknya setiap saat untuk menjaga mereka?" tanya Petra balik dengan ramah.

'_Sial, aku salah bicara.'_

"Jadi, apa ada alasan lagi, heichou?" Petra memandang mata sang kapten dengan begitu teduh disertai satu senyuman manis tersungging di bibirnya.

Demi Sina, Levi tidak kuasa lagi menahan nafsunya pada gadis itu.

Pelan-pelan, Levi melangkah mendekati Petra yang ada di hadapannya. Pelan-pelan juga Levi melingkarkan kedua tangannya di sekitar tubuh Petra dan mendekap gadis itu dengan erat. Sangat erat. Hingga Levi bisa mencium aroma tengkuk dan rambut milik gadis berambut merah-oranye-coklat itu. Ia menghirup habis 'aroma terapi' miliknya, berharap agar aroma lembut itu mampu melarutkan perasaannya yang gundah.

"Jangan pergi, kumohon," ujar Levi dengan nada yang amat rendah dan penuh permintaan.

Petra _blushing_ dan ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. "Heichou, saya…."

Tiba-tiba Levi mendengar sesuatu. Ia mendengar suara langkah seseorang yang semakin mendekat ke arah dirinya dan Petra. Refleks, Levi melepas dekapannya.

Benar saja, perlahan sosok yang menghampiri mereka kian jelas muncul di manik Petra dan Levi. Eren, salah satu kadet dari angkatan 104 tengah berlari dengan begitu terburu-buru. Ketika ia sudah berada di dekat Rivetra…

"Selamat pagi, heichou, Petra-san." Eren memberikan salut kemiliteran pada Rivetra. "Maaf, apa anda berdua melihat Hanji-san?"

"Tidak. Kenapa?" tanya Levi singkat.

"Seharusnya ia sudah ada di halaman sejak lima menit yang lalu untuk memberikan arahan pada beberapa pasukan mengenai misi kali ini, tapi kami tidak bisa menemukannya di mana pun. Jadi.."

"Tch. Mungkin dia masih tertidur."

"Kalau begitu saya akan menyusulnya ke kamar dan membangunkannya. Eren, ayo?" Petra segera beranjak dan berlari bersama Eren untuk menuju kamar Hanji. Namun sebelum Petra jauh berlari, Levi telah menggenggam satu tangan gadis itu untuk menahannya berlari lebih jauh.

Yang ditahan menatap mata sang kapten di belakangnya. "Eh?"

Mendengar Petra menghentikan langkah, Eren yang sudah beberapa meter ada di depan Petra pun berhenti berlari. Ketika ia menengok ke belakang, ia melihat sang kopral sedang menggenggam tangan senpainya, Petra Rall, dengan tatapan yang –sepertinya- 'memohon'.

"Pertimbangkanlah lagi… permintaanku," ujar Levi dengan suara yang ia buat sepelan mungkin namun sangat dalam.

Petra tersenyum menanggapinya. "Apapun yang akan terjadi, saya akan tetap melaksanakan tugas saya, heichou. Maaf karena kali ini saya menolak perintah anda. Saya ingin melaksanakan tugas saya sampai akhir, itu saja. Saya sangat senang karena anda begitu memikirkan saya tapi saya mohon sekali pada anda, tolong terima niat baik saya ini."

Petra melepas tangan Levi dan kembali berlari bersama Eren.

Levi terdiam memandangi Petra dan Eren yang semakin menghilang dari pandangan. Saat itu, Levi resmi merasa benci pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak mampu menyatakan perasaannya.

* * *

TOK TOK TOK

"Hanji-san?!"

Yang dipanggil masih tertidur nyenyak di atas ranjang dengan pose teramat sangat berantakan.

Karena tidak ada jawaban, Petra dan Eren memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar Hanji. Betapa kagetnya mereka saat mendapati Hanji masih tertidur seperti bayi.

"Hanji-san?" ulang Petra sembari menghampiri ranjang Hanji.

"Hanji-san?! Bangun! Ini sudah saatnya! Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat!" Petra lebih mengeraskan suaranya sembari mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hanji. Eren hanya diam di belakang Petra.

"Hmm? Hee.. apa?" Hanji mulai membuka sedikit matanya.

"Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat, Hanji-san. Anda harus memberi arahan pada pasukan mengenai misi kali ini, kan? Mereka semua sudah menunggu di bawah."

"Hee?" Hanji masih melindur. Beberapa detik kemudian, matanya melebar sangat banyak dan dia panik.

"HWAAAA! YA AMPUN, INI SUDAH HAMPIR JAM DELAPAN PAGI, YA?! AKU LUPAAA!" Hanji panik sendiri.

"Benar, Hanji-san. Semuanya sudah siap di halaman untuk mendengar arahan dari anda."

"ARGHHH! YA AMPUN! GARA-GARA AKU MABUK JADI TERLAMBAT BEGINI!" Hanji turun dari ranjangnya. "Tidak ada waktu lagi. Eren, tolong ambilkan kertas yang ada di atas meja dan keluarlah! Jangan lupa tutup pintunya, ya?! Petra, bisa tolong bantu aku memakaikan semua perlengkapan?!"

"Baik!" Petra dan Eren menjawab bersamaan.

Setelah Eren mengambil kertas yang ada di atas meja, ia keluar dari kamar Hanji dan menutup pintunya. Sementara itu, Petra membantu Hanji bersiap-siap dengan berbagai perlengkapan. Setelah Hanji siap, ia dan Petra keluar kamar. Bersama Eren, mereka bertiga pergi ke tempat di mana semua anggota pasukan telah berkumpul.

Setelah menempuh setengah perjalanan, Petra merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang dari balik jaketnya. Mengingat itu merupakan sesuatu yang penting, Petra memutuskan untuk kembali dan mengecek sebentar.

"Lho, Petra-san? Anda mau ke mana?" tanya Eren tiba-tiba saat mendapati Petra berlari ke arah berlawanan.

"Aku hendak mencari sesuatu dulu. Hanji-san dan Eren pergi duluan saja! Aku akan segera menyusul!" Petra menjawab sambil terus berlari dan melihat ke belakang, ke arah di mana Eren dan Hanji berhenti sejenak untuk menanyakan kepergiannya.

"Oh, baiklah! Sampai nanti!"

Di halaman…

Semua anggota Pasukan Pengintai sudah menunggu Hanji untuk memberikan instruksi mengenai pelaksanaan misi di hari itu. Begitu Hanji sampai di sana, Hanji segera melaksanakan tugasnya untuk memberikan arahan. Eren, ia berkumpul sejenak dengan Mikasa dan Armin untuk melakukan perbincangan ala mereka sendiri. Sementara itu, Levi yang bersandar di satu pohon dengan pose melipat kedua tangannya di dada hanya terdiam memikirkan sesuatu, memikirkan Petra tepatnya. Sudah beberapa menit berlalu sejak Hanji dan Eren datang dan ia belum melihat Petra sama sekali.

'_Mungkin dia sudah memikirkannya. Baguslah. Ini lebih baik daripada dia ikut,'_ pikir Levi.

"Woi, Levi? Selamat pagi," sapa Hanji ramah.

"Ke mana saja kau, _shitty glasses_? Bisa-bisanya terlambat di hari penting seperti sekarang."

"Hahaha. Semalam aku mabuk, jadi tidurku sangat nyenyak. Petra mana? Belum kembali?"

"Hnn?"

"Tadi dia berlari bersama denganku dan Eren. Katanya dia kembali untuk mengecek sesuatu. Ia belum datang kah? Padahal Erwin sudah memutuskan untuk berangkat sekarang. Kau tidak mencarinya?"

"Tidak usah."

"Lho?"

"Aku lebih senang kalau dia tidak ikut. Itu lebih aman untuknya."

Sementara itu di tempat lain…

"Haduh, di mana ya?" gumam Petra sembari menengok ke kiri dan kanan kolong kursi gereja yang ada di sekelilingnya. Sudah sekitar lima belas menit ia ada di sana untuk mencari sesuatu.

"Haduh…. di mana? Apa jatuh saat aku berlari tadi, ya? HAAAHH?! GAWAATT! KALAU DIKETEMUKAN OLEH ORANG LAIN BAGAIMANA?!" wajah Petra memerah dan ia panik bukan main.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara terompet dan lonceng dari kejauhan. Suara itu pertanda kalau Pasukan Pengintai akan berangkat meninggalkan kastil sebentar lagi.

'_Gawat… bagaimana ini?!'_ gumam Petra panik dalam hati.

'_Bagaimana ini? Kalau sampai diketemukan oleh orang lain dan dijadikan bahan tertawaan, bagaimana?!' _

'_Kenapa musti seperti ini, sih?! Ya sudahlah. Jika dalam perjalanan nanti memang tidak ketemu, ya sudah. Semoga tidak ada yang menemukannya. Aku akan mencarinya lagi setelah misi selesai saja.'_

Petra segera berlari menuju halaman. Untuk mencapai halaman dari tempat ia berada sekarang akan membutuhkan waktu paling cepat dua puluh menit. Dua puluh menit adalah waktu yang diperlukan para anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang lain untuk mencapai setengah jalan menuju dinding. Jika Petra terus melakukan pencarian, ia akan tertinggal lebih jauh.

Ketika sudah sampai di halaman, Petra tidak melihat satu pun anggota Pasukan Pengintai yang masih ada di sana. Mereka semua sudah hampir mencapai dinding saat Petra memacu Rosy untuk berlari dengan cepat menyusul teman-temannya.

Beberapa menit memacu Rosy untuk menyusul bukanlah hal yang sia-sia. Petra dapat bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang menunggu gerbang untuk dibuka. Ia segera masuk ke posisinya, di samping kanan belakang Levi.

'_Tch. Dia datang,'_ gumam Levi dalam hati, agak kecewa.

"Majuuu!" begitu Erwin menyerukan kata tersebut, semua kuda yang ada di belakangnya menghentakkan kaki mereka ke tanah dengan begitu keras, memacu langkah sesuai amanat yang diemban masing-masing. Udara pagi itu terasa panas dengan serbuan semangat membara Pasukan Pengintai yang baru saja memulai perjalanan mereka di pagi itu.

* * *

"HEICHOU, KITA HARUS MENGGUNAKAN MANEUVER 3D!"

Pupil Levi bergeser ke arah kiri. Entah apa yang ia lihat, apakah titan yang mengejar mereka atau satu-satunya prajurit perempuan yang berkuda bersamanya. Titan wanita yang tiba-tiba muncul membuat seluruh pasukan Levi bergidik ngeri. Dari semua gidikkan yang Levi rasakan, hanya rasa ketakutan Petra yang membuatnya tidak bisa bertahan.

Levi masih diam, mencoba menganalisa dan mengerti situasi yang tiba-tiba berubah mencekam.

"HEICHOU?!" perempuannya itu memanggil Levi.

Levi tidak menjawab.

Titan itu masih mengejar mereka –atau Eren tepatnya-. Para pasukan dari skuad Levi yang berani luar biasa terus membujuk sang kapten agar memberikan perintah. Tentu Levi tidak bisa berbuat seenaknya mengingat ini adalah rencana sang komandan.

Lagi, suara Petra membuat hati Levi bergetar.

'_Sial, sampai kapan harus berlari seperti ini?!'_ batinnya. _'Tidak ada jalan lain.'_

"Kalian, tutup telinga kalian!" Levi yang masih belum tahu harus berbuat apa –berhubung semuanya di luar kesiapan mereka-, hanya bisa berharap dengan satu tembakan suara. Harapannya agar suara sonik yang baru saja dilayangkan mampu menahan titan itu lebih lama.

Pasukan Levi masih terus berusaha maju tanpa melihat ke belakang. Entah sudah berapa tim pendukung yang titan itu bunuh selama mengejar Eren. Eren yang masih belasan tahun dan tinggi simpatinya merasa perlu menolong orang-orang di belakang. Sakit tenggorokannya ketika ia mengingatkan sekitar untuk menolong mereka, para tim pendukung. Sayangnya semua orang di sana tetap memacu kuda mereka dan –terpaksa- memilih untuk 'tidak peduli'.

'_Aku bisa bertarung sendiri. Mengapa aku harus mengandalkan kekuatan manusiaku?' _pikir Eren saat ia ingat akan 'kelebihannya'.

Baru saja Eren hendak menggigit tangannya, Petra menegur dan membuatnya berusaha untuk menahan emosi dan memegang janji. Sayangnya, Eren lebih menghargai sebuah nyawa daripada sebuah janji. Ia masih berteguh bahwa menolong mereka yang berjuang di belakang adalah keharusan dan kekuatannya harus diamalkan untuk itu.

"Eren?!" Petra berusaha mengingatkan bocah bermata tosca tersebut.

"Kau tidak salah jika melakukannya." Levi tiba-tiba bersuara. "Jika ingin melakukannya, lakukan saja."

Suara sang kapten membuat Eren berpikir sejenak.

"Yang aku tahu dia memanglah monster, bukan karena kemampuan berubah untuk menjadi raksasa. Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya dia menahan atau kurungan yang memenjarakannya, tak ada seorang pun yang dapat membuatnya untuk mempercayai kalian. Eren, yang membedakan arah pengambilan keputusanmu dan kami adalah perbedaan masa lalu kita. Tapi, kau tak perlu bergantung pada keputusan itu. Buatlah keputusan, percayalah pada dirimu sendiri atau percaya pada diriku dan Pasukan Pengintai. Aku tak tahu mana yang harus kau pilih dan aku tidak menyarankannya. Tak peduli keputusan mana yang akan kau ambil, tak akan ada yang tahu mana yang benar. Tapi, satu hal yang harus kau ketahui adalah kau harus percaya bahwa keputusan yang kau ambil tidak akan kau sesali nantinya."

Kata-kata Levi membuat Eren berpikir dua kali. Ia melihat lagi ke belakang, ke tempat di mana titan wanita dan tim pendukung berada. Kata-kata Levi begitu menginspirasi namun membingungkan baginya yang sedang labil.

Sejujurnya, Levi tidak akan marah jika Eren lebih memilih untuk berubah menjadi titan dan menghajar si tanpa kulit hingga tidak bersisa. _Toh_ ia dapat membawa pasukannya ke tempat yang lebih aman daripada terus berlari tanpa tahu tujuan seperti sekarang. Apalagi di belakangnya ada orang yang harus ia lindungi, Petra. Itulah alasan kenapa ia menguatkan Eren agar mau mengambil keputusan sendiri. Ia mengerti benar bagaimana sosialisnya Eren sebagai titan-manusia. Selain itu, semalam Levi telah mengambil keputusan yang membuatnya masih menyalahkan diri sendiri hingga detik itu, ketika ia akhirnya luluh oleh bujukan Petra yang ingin ikut dalam misi berbahaya ini. Ia sudah membiarkan dirinya dipengaruhi oleh orang lain, bukan dirinya sendiri.

Jiwa sosial Eren masih tetap sama. Ia sudah amat yakin dengan keputusannya untuk berubah menjadi titan. Namun, lagi-lagi Petra membuatnya tidak bisa memilih. Eren ingin sekali percaya pada mereka, tapi…

'_Tch, kenapa kau malah mengganggunya, Petra?! Eren, lakukan saja!'_

"Eren! Terlalu lama! Cepat putuskan!" sang kapten dengan mata biru nan tajamnya menatap Eren yang masih bimbang, walaupun sebenarnya ada harapan di hati Levi agar Eren mau mengikuti kata hatinya.

Setelah mencoba memikirkan semuanya…

"BAIKLAH! AKU AKAN TETAP MAJU!"

Lagi, seorang prajurit tewas di belakang mereka. Suara kematian tim pendukung bagaikan requiem yang terus mengantar squad Levi berlari.

Mereka terus berlari mengikuti jalan besar hutan pohon raksasa. Harapan makin menipis pada setiap hentakkan yang di ambil. Meter demi meter hingga berubah menjadi kilometer, dan akhirnya…

Syukurlah, mereka telah sampai di tempat penjebakan di mana pasukan Erwin, Hanji dan Mike sudah menunggu.

Setelah melewati area jebakan..

"Arahkan kuda maju ke depan dan gunakan maneuver 3D. Mulai sekarang aku akan bergerak sendiri. Kuserahkan komando pasukan pada Erd. Menjauhlah dari raksasa itu dan lindungi Eren. Kuserahkan kudaku pada kalian."

Levi menancapkan kail maneuvernya pada pohon di belakang untuk kembali ke tempat penjebakan sementara para pasukannya masih terus memacu kuda. Sembari mengalun dengan maneuver, ia melirik sedikit ke arah bawah. Lirik matanya tertuju pada rambut merah kecoklatan yang sedang terbuai angin. Sang pemilik rambut merah itu pun tengah menatapnya, menatap pupil biru keabuan dengan ekspresi _shock_ akibat kejadian tadi.

Hati Levi masih tidak tenang. Inilah yang membuatnya memutuskan untuk kembali. Semakin cepat sang titan wanita diketahui identitasnya, maka semakin cepat pula semua ini akan berakhir. Jika itu berhasil, tidak akan ada lagi korban yang jatuh nanti.

'_Hati-hati, Petra. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Aku akan segera kembali.'_

* * *

_Mataku menatap nanar sebuah pemandangan mengerikan yang baru saja terjadi, tepat di depan mataku. _

"ERD!"

_Refleks tenggorokan ini meneriakkan nama salah satu kawan kami ketika aku mendapati tubuhnya terbagi dua. Ratapanku berubah ngeri saat melihat titan wanita melempar tubuh temanku yang hanya setengah. Kurasa Auruo pun sama kagetnya._

_Entah untuk alasan apa, titan wanita itu kemudian mengejarku yang jelas-jelas masih shock karena kematian Gin. Aku bisa merasakan kalau mataku tidak bisa bergerak ke arah lain selain pada makhluk tanpa kulit di depanku ini. Aku juga membiarkan emosi mengambil alih tubuhku yang terlanjur mengalun terlalu rendah. Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih saat itu karena mata sewarna langit milik titan yang begitu mengerikan, dingin dan tanpa jiwa sama sekali. Tubuhku terus mengikuti tarikan kail maneuver. Di saat bersamaan aku merasakan hilangnya keseimbangan dan yang aku lakukan saat itu adalah mundur sejauh mungkin tanpa melihat ke mana aku harus dan akan menuju. _

_Aku memang bodoh karena tidak mengingat pesannya yang begitu penting._

_Aku mendengar sayup-sayup suara seseorang, kurasa milik Auruo. Jauh dari tempatku berada, sepertinya Auruo sedang memerintahkanku untuk melakukan sesuatu. Aku mendengar suaranya tapi aku tidak mendengar apa yang ia katakan. Entahlah, rasanya seluruh saraf di tubuhku tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja semuanya, hingga…_

BRUAAAKKKK!

_Sakit…. dan pusing sekali._

_Rasanya seperti ada gempa di dekatku._

Darah segar mewarnai sekeliling sebuah pohon manakala titan wanita menghentakkan kakinya ke sana. Petra tidak terlihat lagi.

Eren histeris bukan main. Petra adalah satu-satunya orang yang baik terhadapnya sejak awal dan tentu saja Eren sudah menganggapnya sebagai teman. Kini, ia harus melihat orang baik yang lain mati. Yang tidak bisa Eren terima saat itu adalah Petra tewas karena ia tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri.

Ya..

Atas nama teman, Eren rela mengabaikan kata hatinya untuk bertempur sejak awal. Rasa bersalah seperti memeluknya dengan erat. Jika saja ia lebih memercayai dirinya sendiri, mungkin ia bisa membuat teman-temannya itu hidup lebih lama. Sekarang, karena dirinya yang begitu ingin memercayai mereka, ia melihat semuanya tewas. Perasaan Eren kian mengacau ketika ia ingat bahwa Petra adalah orang yang tidak hanya dikasihi olehnya, tapi juga Levi. Seharusnya Eren bisa melindungi perempuan itu, orang terkasih dari panutan seorang Eren Jaeger –_Lance Corporal Rivaille_.

Di lain pihak, Auruo juga terbakar amarah ketika ia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri saat titan yang mereka hadapi meremukkan tubuh Petra ke badan pohon.

Hal yang terjadi pada Auruo selanjutnya adalah sangat manusiawi : ia berusaha untuk membunuh titan itu. Semua tahu bahwa Auruo bukanlah orang yang lemah dan tidak berkemampuan. Ia kuat dan itulah alasan mengapa Levi merekrutnya. Namun bagaimana pun juga, Auruo tetaplah manusia biasa. Ditambah lagi dengan fakta bahwa musuhnya bukanlah sembarang monster tanpa otak. Alhasil, nasib Auruo sama dengan tiga kerabatnya yang lain.

Kematian Auruo membawa rasa bersalah Eren semakin tinggi. Lagi, ia harus melihat temannya mati. Tidak peduli jika kematian itu adalah kematian yang tidak sia-sia, membanggakan atas nama tugas, atau kematian yang memang biasa terjadi –di dunianya. Kematian tetaplah mengerikan di mata Eren.

'_Kenapa? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?'_

'_Kenapa?'_

'_Rasanya ringan sekali.'_

'_Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa aku begini?'_

'_Kenapa denganku?'_

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHNYA!"

Seketika Eren berubah menjadi titan. Segera setelah berubah, Eren melayangkan teriakkannya yang panjang dan menggema, sebagai akibat dari tingginya rasa dendam yang melanda.

'_Eren? Itu kau?'_

'_Kenapa kau masih di sini? Kenapa tidak pergi menjauh?'_

Mutiara dengan corak emas itu mengarah ke atas, di mana dedaunan tumbuh subur di sekeliling batang coklat. Ia dapat melihat langit namun tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya. Ketika suara gemuruh amarah Eren menggema ke seluruh penjuru hutan, ia tetap dapat mendengarnya namun rasanya begitu merdu, biasa saja.

'_Apa ini artinya…. aku sudah meninggal?'_

_**When I think back on these times **_

'_Kenapa saat ini.. ? Padahal…'_

_**And the dreams we left behind**_

Di saat yang bersamaan, ia ingat akan seseorang. Mata tajam dengan kantung mata kecil nan hitam di bawahnya, berdahi lebar, berkulit agak coklat dengan rambut belah pinggir, dan pupil mata biru keabu-abuan yang begitu kecil sehingga membuat sosok itu terlihat sangat egois. Tiba-tiba banyak kenangan mengenai orang itu melintas di pikirannya.

'_Heichou?'_

_**I'll be glad 'cause I was blessed to get to have you in my life**_

Orang itu adalah orang yang amat dikasihinya, sejak beberapa tahun terakhir.

'_Heichou…'_

_**When I look back on these days **_

Orang itu adalah orang yang dulu menyelamatkannya dari seorang penjahat. Seakan telah diatur oleh Tuhan, ia bertemu lagi dengannya di akademi militer.

'_Heichou….'_

_**I look and see your face**_

Orang itu adalah orang yang selalu ia sajikan kopi dan roti hangat. Orang yang selalu bicara kalau ia benci udara dingin dan ingin meminum secangkir air hitam buatannya. Orang itu tidak pernah memuji apapun yang ada atau berasal dari dirinya.

_**You're right there for me**_

'_Heichou.'_

_**In my dreams I'll always see you soar above the sky**_

Orang itu, orang yang ia dedikasikan hidup dan matinya. Orang yang ia abdikan cintanya. Ia tidak pernah menjawab 'ya' atau 'tidak' menyangkut perasaan Petra yang terlalu tinggi. Orang itu adalah orang lebih suka membiarkan Petra ada di dekatnya dengan seribu rasa penasaran. Sulit didekati adalah _trademark_ dari orang itu.

_**In my heart there'll always be a place for you for all my life**_

'_Heichou, Le-vi..heichou….'_

_**I'll keep a part of you with me**_

Setetes air mata mencuat keluar dari sudut mata Petra. Air itu turun agak lambat menuruni pipinya dan bertengger di sana. Sakit masih ia rasakan ketika mengingat pria pujaannya yang kini harus ia tinggalkan.

_**You know you showed me how it feels**_

Pria yang telah membuatnya lebih hidup setelah kehilangan banyak hal. Pria itu adalah orang kedua yang mampu membuat detak jantungnya berdetak tidak stabil. Entah kelebihan apa yang pria itu miliki sehingga membuatnya takluk sampai akhir. Yang Petra tahu, cinta tak butuh syarat atau alasan apapun.

_**To feel the sky within my reach**_

Pria itu, yang selalu membuatnya merasa tinggi walau hanya dengan tatapan matanya, menginspirasinya, membuat ia percaya bahwa hidup ini selalu memiliki tujuan –apapun itu-. Pria itu juga yang membuatnya mampu bermimpi akan masa depan semua orang, termasuk untuk dirinya.

_**And I always will remember all the strength you gave to me**_

Dengan tubuh yang gagah dan tegap, pria itu selalu mampu membuat dirinya nyaman. Pria itu yang selalu menguatkannya setiap kali dirinya merasa pesimis untuk hari yang akan datang. Pria itu, pria terbaik yang pernah ada baginya. Pria yang memeluknya di gereja dan mengatakan kalau semua akan baik-baik saja.

_**Your love made me make it through**__**  
**_Keyakinan akan cintanya pada pria itulah yang membuat Petra bertahan hingga sekarang. Tanpa pria itu, ia tidak akan melakukan apapun yang berarti bagi siapapun. Lebih buruk, bisa saja ia menghabisi hidupnya tanpa alasan.

_**I owe so much to you**_

Tidak peduli bagaimana kasar dan jawabannya, Petra tetap mengabdikan dirinya pada sang kopral muda. Tidak ada yang lebih penting baginya selain memperhatikan sang kopral. Ya, untuk beberapa saat, ia merasa bahwa inilah tujuan hidupnya : memberikan cinta pada sang kapten muda.

_**You were right there for me**_

Dan kopral itu membiarkan sang perempuan melakukan 'tujuan hidupnya' dengan baik. Tanpa ia tahu sama sekali, kopral itu juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama dengannya, bahkan lebih dalam.

Untuk sejenak, ia ingat memori-memori yang membawanya pada hari ini, dengan nasib seperti ini. Tangan Tuhan telah bekerja padanya melalui Levi atau mungkin hatinya, tidak ada yang tahu mana yang benar. Yang ia yakini, heichou telah memerintahkannya untuk hidup lebih lama, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

'_Aku tidak bisa bergerak. Aku bahkan tidak ingat detik-detik terakhir yang membuatku begini. Heichou, inikah yang kau khawatirkan sangat banyak itu? Inikah yang membuatmu terus meyakinkanku agar tidak ikut bersamamu?'_

BRUAAAAKKKK!

Eren sibuk melayangkan tinju pada titan wanita.

'_Tidak apa-apa, heichou. Aku tidak menyesal. Aku telah menunaikan kewajiban dan mengabdikan hidupku untuk melindungi Eren dan umat manusia, juga melindungimu._

_Heichou, di mana anda? Aku harap anda baik-baik saja. Aku tidak menyesali ini, sungguh. Sejak awal kau memang tidak pernah membuatku berharap terlalu banyak. Kau membuatku menepis harapan setiap harinya. Aku percaya ini adalah rencana indah Tuhan yang Ia berikan untukku. Hanya saja, segalanya terasa begitu mengiris. Kenapa ia harus memanggilku di saat aku bisa berada di sisimu?_

_Kaulah pria yang aku inginkan dan aku butuhkan._

_Kurasa George terlalu cemburu karena aku selalu bersamamu. Heichou, terima kasih…_

_**'Cause I always saw you in my light, my strength  
And I want to thank you now for all the ways  
You were right there for me**_

_**For always..**_

_Aku mencintaimu selamanya, Levi-heichou…'_

"Petra?"

"Petra?"

"Petra, apa kau bisa mendengarku?"

'_Suara itu…. apa mungkin….'_


End file.
